


2237: Призраки Фаэтона

by Inanna1



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, кибер-панк
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1
Summary: 2237 год новой эры. Мир переродился.Эпические приключения в мире киберпанка.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 5





	1. Термины и понятия

**Author's Note:**

> Героическое фэнтези/фантастика

**ПЕРВИЧНЫЕ ТЕРМИНЫ И ПОНЯТИЯ**

**Аватар** – кибернетическое животное, вживлённое человеку. 

**Апгрейд (upgrade)** – модернизация, улучшение. Постоянный эффект. Происходит через нанороботов в организме человека-носителя. 

**Апдейт (update)** – обновление баз данных. 

**Ассоциация гибридных людей (Ассоциация)** – главный контролирующий орган деятельности рейнджеров, модифированных людей и производства чипов. 

**Бафф (buff)** – временное усиление игрока, как правило, под действием специального заклинания. 

**Биотический чип** – мутагенные чипы - вживлённый в человека мини компьютер, управляются нано роботами в организме. Установлен в шее человека, ближе к позвоночнику. 

**БОГ –Боевой Гибрид** – боевая модификация гибрида: человек + аватар. 

**Взрыв Солнца** – 3 месяца сильнейшей солнечной активности, после которой звезда значительно увеличилась. 

**Гибрид** – человек, прошедший процедуру соматической гибридизации. 

**КЭШ (cache)** – временное хранилище быстро доступной информации, промежуточный буфер с быстрым доступом к нему, содержащий текущую информацию. 

**ЛЕГ – Лёгкий Гибрид – ЛАЙТ** – бытовая модификация гибрида: человек + аватар. «ЛАЙТ» в простонародье. 

**Метод соматической гибридизации** – позволяет получить гибридные клетки организмов разных видов (человек-пума). 

**Мутаген** – химические факторы, который вызывает изменения в генетическом материале (ДНК) организма и способствуют мутации. 

**Нанороботы** – микророботы, созданные на основе мутагена. Предназначены для трансформации и преобразования тела человека-носителя. Позволяют обращаться в ЛАЙТов или БОГов. 

**Пакет баффов** – накладывают рейд-лидеры согласно собственным предустановкам. Бафф действует на весь отряд. 

**Период Общей Паники** – 12 лет в истории человечества после Взрыва Солнца. 

**Плантация** – аграрный мегаполис со сложным многоступенчатым устройством. 

**Пластичный ген** – «пластилиновый» ген в ДНК, способность живой клетки мгновенно изменяться. 

**Пром-парк** – высокотехнологичные мегаполисы, предназначенные для размещения тяжёлой промышленности. 

**Рейнджер** – человек-воин, выученный и тренированный для охоты на тварей. 

**Рейнджерский корпус** – объединение охотников на химер внутри Ассоциации. 

**Химеры** – монстры, населившие Землю после периода Общей Паники.


	2. I

I

_Looking at the city like I already own it_

_Standing on top 'cause I earned this moment_

_I took what was mine, now I wont let go of it_

_Keep turning up the heat_

_Yeah, yeah, Im a hustler_

_Yeah, yeah, Im a hustler (Zayde Wølf - Hustler)_

– Ибо, друг мой, сколько лет этому треку? – Юй Бинь от души хлопнул его по плечу, ухмыльнулся развязно.

– Много, наверное. Не в курсе. Но песня хороша, – Ван Ибо медленно потянулся. Щёлкнул пальцами – музыка оборвалась на середине.

– Не спорю. Трек хороший, – Юй Бинь последовал его примеру, с кошачьей грацией расправил косточки.

– А чего тогда ворчишь не по делу? – Ван Ибо поддел с земли мелкий камень, отправил в полёт. Тот упал ровно в сине-зелёный газон.

«Кто умудрился одобрить на этот месяц такую жуткую гамму для оформления города?» – этим вопросом он задавался, наверное, уже раз пятнадцатый за день и повторял данную процедуру ежедневно, седьмые сутки подряд – ровно с начала месяца.

– Да ты просто слушаешь самую первую версию трека. Замшеленький рок. Нет, чтобы послушать в современной обработке? – Юй Бинь картинно закатил глаза, точно «замшеленьким» был не вариант обработки трека, а сам Ван Ибо.

– Мне нравится классика. Что тут такого? – Ван Ибо безразлично пожал плечами. – На слух приятнее, чем нынешняя электроника.

– Как же, «приятнее» ему. У тебя чип не коротит от этого? Чтобы слушать старые песни надо перепрошиваться или же откатывать апгрейд на пару веков назад! Ха-ха-ха, – Юй Бинь раскатисто рассмеялся. Собственную шутку он оценил. Сам пошутил – сам посмеялся. Вечер удался!

– Можно и не откатывать апгрейд, если моды на чипы ставить аутентичные, а не хайповые, как некоторые, – Ван Ибо послал другу насмешливый взгляд.

– Что ты имеешь против хайп-версий? – Юй Бинь довольно оскалился. – Я не ставлю пиратки, и ладно. Прогоняю себя только по проверенным источникам.

Парень постукал по пластиковой накладке на своей шее, будто показывал «фирменный» логотип.

– Ну, конечно... – Ван Ибо скептически покачал головой. Подобный разговор у них случался далеко не первый раз, и всегда Юй Биню было что сказать или ответить на его сомнения.

«Юй Бинь – классный парень, только ведётся на всякую фигню. Не удивлюсь, если его реестры и каталоги напрочь забиты разной хренью», – Ван Ибо ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям.

В отличие от друга, сам Ван Ибо предпочитал «чистый» продукт. Он обновлял реестры внутренней памяти и перепрошивался только при крайней надобности. Да и то, апгрейдил только самое необходимое. Почему-то ему до последнего хотелось оставаться «человеком», а не «тупым манекеном с набором ДНК мамонта».

«Сестрёнка Лу всё-таки мастер метких выражений, ха-ха-ха», – Ван Ибо сдавленно рассмеялся.

– Чего лыбишься, пёсья морда? – Юй Бинь взглянул на него с подозрением.

– Я не пёс, это раз! – Ван Ибо немедленно оскалился. – И не «лыблюсь», это два!

– Ой-ой! Какие мы обидчивые! Пхах, – Юй Бинь сверкнул глазами. – Ладно, спрошу по-другому: чего у-лы-ба-ешь-ся?

Фразу он вывел певческим голосом.

– Опять «соловья» включил? – Ван Ибо фыркнул. Этот мод он терпеть не мог. Прекрасные птичьи переливы резали слух электронной обработкой.

– Угу. Вчера пофиксили баг с низкими тональностями. Я обновился, – Юй Бинь понизил голос до глубокого баса, пропел. – Теперь даже арии волков исполнять могу.

– Пф-фха-ха! – Ван Ибо рассмеялся. – Вот ты крот! Хорошо, что не сучку в течке изображать собрался! Ха-ха-ха!

– Пха-ха-ха. За «сучками» это к Сун Цзияну. Он вчера релизнул свою новую прогу! – Юй Бинь заговорщицки подмигнул. – Можно к нему в клуб забуриться. Там Ван Хаосюань сегодня отжигает. Пойдём?

– Я – пас. Хочу заняться домашкой, – Ван Ибо покачал головой. На вечер он ничего не планировал, просто хотел отдохнуть. Завтрашний день обещал быть длинным. – Надо будет кэш почистить, иначе ничего из баффов не словлю.

– Как знаешь, а я, пожалуй, навещу пацанов. Пропущу пару стаканчиков, – теперь настала очередь Юй Биня безразлично пожимать плечами. – А по поводу баффов не переживай. Завтра новый лидер явится. Поглядим, с каким пакетом придёт...

– Я репу по нему прочесал. Он на хорошем счету в Ассоциации. Можно особенно не париться, – Ван Ибо проводил взглядом неоновый билборд. Тот проплыл на медленной скорости.

Ван Ибо тормознул кадр рекламы: «Новые апдейты вашего аватара. Скачивайте с официальных платформ!»

На застывшем кадре молодая девушка обращалась в тонкокостного леопарда с перламутровой шкурой.

«Многовато стали в сплаве», – Ван Ибо отключил стоп-кадр. Ни девушка, ни её недо-леопард его не интересовали. А вот апдейты от его собственного производителя – другое дело.

«Надо будет глянуть, что по пуме вышло», – Ван Ибо поставил пометку в планинге на вечер. После ужина, он знал, мозг будет вялым, так что напоминания никогда не бывали лишними.

На самом деле его всячески отговаривали от гибридизации в пуму, советовали медведя, тигра или льва на худой конец. Однако Ван Ибо на хайповые типы привычно не клюнул. Эти понты его мало интересовали. Нужные качества для своего аватара и полезные для жизни характеристики он взял из животного поскромнее...

«Зато поумнее», – Ван Ибо мысленно погладил образ аватара. Крупный чёрный кибернетический кот довольно замурчал.

Шкала настроение аватара добавила пару пунктов.

Его синхронизация с аватаром всегда держалась в отличных показателях (чему Ван Ибо был ужасно рад), но всё равно он считал своим долгом и удовольствием поддерживать постоянный контакт с животным.

– А поподробнее. Что там в репе? Знает наш «мастер», как рейд вести, или опять придётся «ориентироваться по ситуации»? – Юй Бинь тормознул тот же билборд, но кадр застопил на обращении девушки.

Явно подтянутая грудь модели, преобразовываясь в шкуру леопарда, практически полностью оголялась и медленно покрывалась рыжими пятнами.

«Да уж, последний рейд получился откровенно аховым, – Ван Ибо устало вздохнул. – А всё по вине бездарного рейд-лидера. Как ещё все живыми вернулись, удивительно?!»

Последняя вылазка за стены закончилась для их группы чуть ли не катастрофой. Ранения получили практически все. Только пятеро бойцов из двух сотен вернулись целыми и невредимыми. Ван Ибо оказался в числе этих пятерых.

– В репе стоит рейтинг семь из девяти. Думаю, завтра проблем не будет, – Ван Ибо переключил зрение в «ночной режим»: слишком яркие рекламные билдорды раздражали. Хотелось уже тишины для ушей и глаз.

«Да, котик, для всех ушей и глаз», – пума недовольно вскинулась и тут же успокоенно замурчала, приняв важное уточнение хозяина.

«Ты у меня совсем-совсем социальный, малыш», – Ван Ибо поставил бафф «покой» на среднее значение. Ему нравилось бодрствовать вместе с аватаром и засыпать одновременно с ним. Его пума была скорее другом и соратником, чем кибернетическим организмом и генетической модификацией.

Многие рейнджеры, Ван Ибо знал, вырубали активность аватаров, едва выходили с рейда, отправляли животных в сон. Другие, наоборот, почти постоянно жили в животном облике. Таких, как он и Юй Бинь, кто принимал своих аватаров почти домашними питомцами, было мало.

– Всего семь баллов по рейтингу Ассоциации? Чёт мало, – Юй Бинь страдальчески застонал.

– Ты сам давно ли тройку набил на рейд-лидера, Юй Бинь? – Ван Ибо поддел друга, тот немедленно скривился. – Вот именно. Так что нечего в других пальцем тыкать. Семёрка – это отличные показатели. В репе стоит только одно замечание годичной давности с миссии на западных холмах.

– Ого! С западных? Там же жопа полная. Зачем они туда сунулись? – Юй Бинь присвистнул.

– Я откуда знаю? Репа сухая, как канцелярская бумага, знаешь же. Никаких подробностей. Но показатели снижены не за смерти бойцов, а за какие-то другие прегрешения, – Ван Ибо поморщился.

Обсуждать кого-то за глаза он тоже терпеть не мог, но тут уж ничего поделать было нельзя. Юй Бинь вечно ленился заглядывать в досье ближайшей вылазки, так что Ван Ибо уже не в первый раз приходилось устраивать другу вот такой простейший ликбез.

– В общем, завтра придётся с собой форс-мажорный комплект тащить, – Юй Бинь состроил недовольную гримасу. Видимо, доводы Ван Ибо его не убедили.

– Захвати. Лишним не будет, – Ван Ибо с трудом подавил зевок. Часы показывали всего-то половину восьмого, а глаза у него уже слипались.

«Эй, Ванцзи, хватит дрыхнуть. Ты меня усыпляешь, – Ван Ибо растормошил задремавшего аватара. Когда пума засыпала, эффекты отражались на нём тоже. – Вот они, недостатки высокой синхронизации».

Пума недовольно заворчала, но послушно поднялась на ноги и принялась потягиваться.

«Красивый ты всё-таки», – Ван Ибо залюбовался.

– Ладно, Ибо, я, пожалуй, тут сверну, – Юй Бинь кивнул в сторону скоростного шоссе. – Завтра будем детально смотреть, что за «мастер» нам достался. Сегодня хочу немного оттянуться.

– Хорошо. Только особенно не усердствуй, иначе свою ягуаристую жопу завтра не поднимешь вовремя, – Ван Ибо хмыкнул.

– Ты ж знаешь: норму не превышу, – Юй Бинь расплылся в улыбке.

– И поаккуратнее там с прогами Сун Цзияна, иначе тебе Хаосюань-гэ что-нибудь укоротит, – Ван Ибо отразил улыбку друга.

– Хех, не ломай малину, чувак, я ещё ягодок не насобирал, – Юй Бинь отмахнулся от предупреждения. – Всё, я убёг.

– Давай. Не споткнись, брат, – Ван Ибо кивнул на прощание.

Ему нравилось общаться с этим ветреным парнем, хотя порой Юй Бинь доставлял лишние хлопоты. Они дружили уже больше семи лет, с момента подписания контракта в Ассоциации. Ван Ибо считал, что неплохо изучил товарища. Кроме всего прочего, Юй Бинь считался отменным бойцом и неплохим куратором группы. Правда, до сих пор никак не мог сдать нормативы на рейд-лидера. По общим показателям ему вечно занижали баллы за «излишне выразительную харизму».

«Написали бы проще: «за отсебятину не по делу», – Ван Ибо хохотнул.

Сам он на рейд-лидера сдаваться даже не думал, ему нравилось сражаться в первых рядах, быть «боевой единицей», но всё тот же Юй Бинь как-то потащил его в качестве «моральной поддержки» на первичное тестирование. Теперь в репутационном листе (в простонародье – «репа») самого Ван Ибо красовалась шестёрка по девятибалльной шкале. Одним из достоинств Юй Биня было полное отсутствие зависти, так что на в мгновение ока взлетевшие показатели Ван Ибо он только поржал и заявил, что не пойдёт с ним в рейд, пока тот не заработает хотя бы восьмёрку. Ван Ибо не особенно хотел рваться на красный крест ради этой самой восьмёрки, но, «раз уж ввязался, должен довести дело до конца». Этой фразой отец мозолил ему глаза на протяжении первых четырнадцати лет его жизни, пока Ван Ибо, наконец, не уехал из дома в Академию рейнджеров.

«Ладно, надо домой», – Ван Ибо проследил за перевоплощением Юй Биня в золотистого ягуара, отсалютовал в довольную кошачью морду и развернулся в противоположную сторону. До его жилого корпуса было недалеко, так что обращаться нужды не возникало.

«Прогуляюсь», – его пума утробно зарычала, недовольная, что погулять не выпустили, но Ван Ибо любил именно свой человеческий облик.

В конце концов, они все были рождены людьми.

***

Шёл 2237 год новой эры и вот уже 101 год с момента модификации всего рода человеческого.

О причинах, почему же люди поголовно принялись вживлять в собственную ДНК гены животных, ходили легенды. Официальные источники по этому поводу хранили загадочное молчание. В школьных учебниках стояло краткое: «По решению верховного совета предписано». Иных пояснений не прилагалось. Зато о периоде Общей Паники говорилось и писалось много.

2121-2125 года новой эры стали для всей планеты кошмаром. Началось всё с вроде бы безобидных на первый взгляд разрозненных эпизодов изменения климатических условий, но после разразилась катастрофа. В течение двух-трёх лет планета совершенно трансформировалась. Специалисты с пеной у рта давали ежечасные сводки и докладывали об «умирании Земли», однако «зелёный шарик»-таки не умер, просто преобразился. А во всём виновато было Солнце – светило планетарной системы.

Там, на далёком огненном фонарике, случилось что-то грандиозное. Солнечные бури и постоянные взрывы на звезде происходили ежеминутно. Так продолжалось полных три месяца.

Многие метеозависимые люди погибли в тот период. Организмы банально не справлялись с постоянно скачущим давлением крови. Сердечные мышцы просто не выдерживали.

Через три месяца Солнце, наконец, успокоилось, но значительно увеличилось в размерах. Естественно, температура атмосферы всех планет системы тоже поползла вверх. На Земле воздух прогревался до 37-60 градусов по Цельсию. Очевидно, что столь резкие климатические изменения отразились на всех обитателях планеты. Фауну и флору совершенно выжгло в экваториальной полосе. Океаны почти вскипели, льды растаяли в один момент. Животные, люди, растения практически повсеместно оказались на грани вымирания.

Хорошо, что у руля человечества на тот момент стояли грамотные люди. Дожидаться, когда всё живое вымрет, они не стали. Сперва крупные мегаполисы, потом и города поменьше накрыли озоновыми куполами, сдерживающими температуру. Это позволило выиграть немного времени. Следующим шагом человечества стало решение спасти «каждой твари по паре». Около крупных городов были организованы заповедники для «натуральных животных». Сюда согнали всю живность, какую сумели отыскать. Следом за животными настала очередь растений. Здесь возникли сложности, но человечество справилось и с ними. Поля и леса, конечно же, озоновыми куполами закрывать не стали, зато создали «плантации». Так назвали аграрные мегаполисы с многоступенчатым устройством. Эти образования представляли собой некие многослойные бутерброды, где на каждом этаже располагались собственные растениеводческие институты. Такие институты специализировались на отдельных разновидностях растительных культур и снабжали все мегаполисы провиантом. Быть учёным или фермером в таком городе-плантации считалось престижным, да и жалование платили достойное. Правда, работать приходилось очень много, потому туда никто особенно не стремился.

Промышленность и добывающие отрасли тоже не оказались заброшенными. Когда климат изменился, изменилось и строение земной поверхности. Литосферные плиты пришли в движение и на поверхности оказались многие полезные ископаемые. Хотя их добыча по-прежнему была сопряжена с определёнными сложностями, особенных проблем данные виды деятельности не вызывали. Там, где построить купол над рудником не получалось, устанавливали подземные мобильные города. В других местах над жилищами горняков накидывали локальные озоновые покрывала. Вся же крупная перерабатывающая промышленность перебралась в огромные «пром-парки» – очередной вид мегаполисов под озоновым колпаком.

В этот период активно развивалась космическая отрасль. И хотя людям по-прежнему не удалось найти для себя подходящей альтернативы иссыхающей Земле, поиски не прекращались ни на миг. «Когда-нибудь, – обещали мечтатели, – человечество обретёт новый дом на планете с идеальными для нас климатическими условиями».

В общем, жизнь планеты постепенно устраивалась. С Солнцем люди ничего сделать не могли, но вполне справлялись с благоустройством собственного жилища. Этап Общей Паники завершился, но мир и покой длились недолго.

Ровно через двенадцать лет после Взрыва Солнца, как в учебниках называли период солнечной нестабильности, начался настоящий кошмар. Растаявшие льды, обмелевшие океаны и открывшиеся литосферные разломы выпустили наружу неведомых тварей.

Некоторые учёные утверждали, что произошла массовая мутация отдельных представителей фауны планеты, а также очнулись от вечной спячки погребённые подо льдами доисторические особи. Другие знатоки, верившие во всяческие космогонические сказки, видели в появлении и стремительном размножении монстров проявления «создателей человечества». Эти учёные-космогонисты утверждали, что пришельцы, принёсшие ген человека на Землю, прибыли с уничтоженной планеты Фаэтон, что располагалась много миллионов лет назад между Марсом и Юпитером. Предотвратить разрушение собственного небесного булыжника жители Фаэтона не сумели, но якобы спаслись и забрали с планеты всех её обитателей. Хотя выжить в климате их нового дома оказалось сложно. На Земле было слишком жарко для жителей далёкого от Солнца Фаэтона. Часть пришельцев множественными скрещиваниями с местными видами флоры и фауны сумели сохранить собственные жизни и измениться подходящим образом, другие – погибли. Человеческий род как раз-таки произошёл, утверждали эти учёные-сказочники, от такого скрещивания. То есть родоначальниками людей полагалось считать жителей древнего Фаэтона. Что же до монстров, выползших на поверхность Земли после Взрыва Солнца, то их смело определили в «неправильно мутировавших» или «ошибку в опытах по скрещиванию видов». Этим аргументом откровенно спекулировали, объясняя многообразие форм и видов появившихся тварей.

Ван Ибо считал подобные мнения в лучшем случае легендами, в худшем – «дурью полнейшей». Он нисколько не верил в подобные сказки. Хотя теория о том, что в недрах планеты живут безобразные хищные монстры, ему тоже не нравилась. Тем не менее спорить с фактами не получалось даже у него.

Уже сотню лет эти самые «неправильно мутировавшие» терроризировали человечество. «Химеры», как учёные окрестили тварей, оказались крайне агрессивными особями. Выползшие на свет божий совершенно озверевшими, они принялись нападать на всё, что можно было съесть. Очевидно, что питаться монстры желали только плотью. Когда гнилья на планете не осталось (а размножались и поедали падаль химеры крайне быстро), твари принялись за свежатину. Правильно: за людей.

Первыми пали небольшие города и поселения. Озоновые купола спасали от капризов Солнца, но оказались бессильны против земных (или внеземных, как хотите) монстров. Тогда погибла добрая половина населения планеты. Люди, спасаясь, набились в мегаполисы, точно селёдки в банку. Только здесь, под защитой регулярных армий, они почувствовали себя в относительной безопасности.

Верховные власти и тут не оплошали: раньше мега-, теперь – гигаполисы в один момент обнесли высокими стенами и выставили усиленную оборону. Этого хватило на первое время. После обнаружились другие проблемы.

Первая из них – внутренняя. Очевидно, что накалённые до предела нервы человечества сдавали. Люди откровенно сходили с ума от ужасных условий жизни. Внутри гигаполисов вспыхнули бунты. Однако их достаточно быстро погасили. Особенно ретивых закрыли в тюрьмах, тех же, кто не собирался успокаиваться, отправили за стены городов на верную смерть. Сильная центральная власть решала проблемы быстро.

С другой же напастью справиться так же успешно не получилось. Оказалось, что монстры, бич человечества, не только обладали крайней живучестью, но ещё и способностью мгновенно изменять, преобразовывать собственную цепочку ДНК. Монстры скрещивались между собой и порождали новые виды. Так появились крылатые твари. Теперь людям потребовалась защита с воздуха. Гигаполисы было решено полностью «зачехлить». В озоновые слои умники вплели компьютерные чипы. Эти чипы создавали электромагнитные импульсы и не подпускали к себе тварей.

Конечно же, электроника требовала постоянного ухода и починки, так как ломали её гигантскими когтями, крыльями и зубами регулярно. Потому компьютерная отрасль и всеобщая компьютеризация развивались ещё быстрее, чем космические разработки. Очень быстро весь человеческий мир стал электронным. Компьютерные чипы не вставляли разве что в пищу. Хотя в аграрном комплексе использовали разработки регулярно. Всё бы ничего – люди были официально признаны «живучими, как тараканы» – однако в этом-то как раз заключалась следующая сложность.

Пусть человечество размножалось не так быстро, как химеры, скоро стало ясно, что места всем внутри стен просто не хватит. При условии, что раздвигать каменные стены и растягивать озоновые купола оказалось крайне сложно, «квартирный вопрос» обернулся глобальной проблемой. Верховное правительство заявило, что проще построить новые города, чем расширить границы уже имеющихся. Однако для этого надо было очистить территории от монстров. Понятно, что желающих сражаться среди аморфных представителей человечества оказалось немного. До времени многие смирились, но недовольство зрело. Вновь начались бунты, и даже случались небольшие войны. Люди начали убивать друг друга за лучшие условия жизни. Справились с этим помешательством власти далеко не сразу. Гигаполисы умылись кровью.

Запах смерти в воздухе стоял настолько густой, что твари ещё больше активизировались. Теперь они, как быки на красную тряпку, нападали на людские поселения. Даже регулярная армия и гарнизоны городов не справлялись с атаками. Монстры всё больше мутировали, укрепляли собственные панцири и улучшали охотничьи навыки.

В этот момент появились рейнджеры. Эти парни провозгласили себя «охотниками на охотников» и начали истреблять тварей. Конечно, даже отряд тренированных воинов не мог легко справиться с бешеными химерами с огромными клыками и когтями, потому жертв среди бойцов случалось немало. Зато рейнджеры показали, что людям надо не просто спасаться за стенами городов, но бороться за свою планету.

Рейнджеры быстро обрели популярность. У них даже нашлись спонсоры. Однако слава коварна. Первоначально созданные для спасения человечества и планеты, скоро они превратились в шоу-мэнов и «звезд». Охотники всё реже выходили за стены и всё чаще их можно было застать на светских тусовках. С течением времени терпеть подобное поведение «спасителей» стало просто невозможно. Народное недовольство вылилось в откровенный бойкот рейнджерского движения. Те же не растерялись – объявили «Масштабную миссию по спасению планеты». Они решили «покончить с монстрами, захватившими Матушку-Землю, одним мощным ударом». Хорошая идея, но не продуманная.

«Удар» не получился. Из армии рейнджеров, вышедшей за стены, вернулись единицы, а монстры от души наелись человечиной. После такого сокрушительного поражения верховная власть человечества решила взять под собственный контроль воспитание и тренировку рейнджеров. Новое поколение охотников смыслом своего существования должно было определить полное уничтожение тварей за стеной.

В тот же период генетикам удалось вывести из ДНК химер уникальный пластичный ген[1]. На его основе был создан специальный мутаген – очищенный химический элемент, дающий возможность живой клетке изменяться. При помощи этого мутагена удалось успешно подвергнуть человека соматической гибридизации: ДНК рода людского искусственным образом скрестили с цепочкой генов льва, царя зверей. Так получился первый гибрид.

Естественно, первичные опыты оказались неудачными: трое добровольцев просто-напросто сошли с ума и были «казнены» по решению верховного правительства. Однако опыты не остановились.

К биологам подключились компьютерщики. Такому тандему удалось создать роботизированные версии мутагена. По-простому: в человека запустили нанороботов, которые давали возможность изменять не только состав цепочки ДНК гибрида, но даже качество крови и устройство скелета. Организм человека приобрёл пластичность, способность трансформироваться.

И опять первые опыты оказались успешными не до конца. Теперь человек при обращении мог сохранить разум нетронутым, зато терял контроль над собственным телом. От любого переживания или чуть более яркой эмоции, чем лёгкая радость или раздражение, человек немедленно перекидывался в своего гибридного животного и наоборот. Эту проблему решили только вживлением контролирующих чипов в спинной мозг человека. Такие чипы назвали «биотическими». То есть человека попросту превратили в ходячий компьютер. Зато гибриды получили способности своих животных и по-прежнему оставались людьми в психологическом смысле.

Гибридное кибернетическое животное получило название «аватар». Считалось, что человек, как высшее существо, управлял своим аватаром, точно персонажем из компьютерной игры. Смешно, но таким простым объяснением удалось утихомирить принявшихся проповедовать церковников. Все остались довольны.

Первыми людьми-гибридам с полноценными аватарами стали рейнджеры. Тренированные бойцы получили мощь своих соратников животных. От такого единства выигрывали все. Результативность работы охотников за стенами городов значительно возросла.

Позднее стать гибридами захотели слишком многие. Спрос на соматическую гибридизацию взорвал ценники. Чёрный рынок и «палёные» мутагены и биотические чипы появились повсеместно. Теперь и среди обычных людей нашлись «ошибки в опытах по скрещиванию видов». Неудачные гибриды сходили с ума, нападали на своих создателей и родных или же умирали в страшных муках. Вновь увеличилось число жертв среди населения.

Верховное правительство не растерялось – взяло начавшийся хаос под своё управление. Была создана организация для контроля производителей биотических чипов. Эта организация взяла на себя роль блюстителя порядка. «Надзорники» следили за чёрным рынком и подделками, а также курировали и снабжали рейнджеров всем необходимым для успешной работы. Организация получила название «Ассоциация гибридных людей», или сокращённо – Ассоциация (человечеству не понравилась аббревиатура «АГЛ»).

Ассоциация стала практически богом в человеческом мире. Она владела главными рычагами управления помыслами, желаниями людей и обладала неограниченной властью. Очевидно, что верховное правительство человечества возглавило эту организацию. Теперь в их руках были не только жизни всех людей, но и их кошельки.

Между тем рынок биотического чипирования не стоял на месте и строго следовал за возрастающим спросом. Человеку всегда было мало того, что он имел. Получив своего аватара, он жаждал большего: стремился улучшить, украсить, превзойти. Однако некоторые разработки по-прежнему оставались прерогативой рейнджеров. Это касалось всех «боевых» модификаций.

Если человек не входил в рейнджерский корпус, то есть не состоял на службе в Ассоциации, получить улучшения боевых навыков и качеств своего гибрида ему не светило. Для большинства людей доступными оказались только эстетические модули аватара, некоторые характерные для животных таланты и повадки, а также показатели долголетия. Средняя продолжительности жизни человека увеличилась до 110 лет.

Со временем вроде бы все устаканилось, и человечество вновь зажило припеваючи, уничтожая тварей под стенами, отвоёвывая всё новые и новые территории, но то была лишь пауза – не «стоп». Относительный мир, как обычно, испортили фанатики. Нашлись люди, пожелавшие скрестить себя с химерами, а не с простыми и понятными всем представителями земной фауны. «Аватары из наших животных, – убеждали эти излишне увлечённые личности, – слишком миролюбивы. Какими бы сильными ни были боевые гибриды рейнджеров, победить монстров могут только другие монстры».

Ассоциация и церковники, очевидно, опыты по скрещиванию человека с химерой не одобрили. Однако запрет ещё никогда никого не останавливал. Чёрный рынок по праву считался ещё более неубиваемым, чем таракан. Здесь всем желающим с удовольствием (и за огромные деньги) вживлялись в организм ДНК тварей.

Оказалось, что биотические чипы удержать таких аватаров под контролем не могли. Нанороботы с мугатеном химер разрушали нервные клетки человека, сводили с ума. Люди обращались в натуральных монстров. Таких «порченых» людей начали уничтожать, но некоторым удалось сбежать за стены, хотя там им жить свободно тоже не позволили. Сбежавших гибридов химеры немедленно пустили в круговорот хаотичных скрещиваний. Так за стеной появились человекоподобные монстры. Их убивать рейнджерам было сложнее всего, ведь они сохраняли способность изредка обращаться в людей.

«Я живу в сумасшедшем мире», – Ван Ибо тяжело вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь квартиры. Пусть того периода общего помешательства он не застал, даже читать о таком или смотреть фильмы было жутко.

Жизнь Ван Ибо началась двадцать четыре года назад, в период спокойствия и постепенного развития человечества, однако мир безобразных тварей был в его жизни всегда. Сначала прадед, затем дед пичкали его с малолетства историями про рейнджеров. После отец-биолог из Ассоциации дополнил его мир научными гипотезами и знаниями о «биче человечества». Неудивительно, что иной профессии для себя, чем стать рейнджером и «спасать мир», Ван Ибо не желал.

[1] Пластичный ген - «пластилиновый» ген в ДНК, способность живой клетки мгновенно изменяться.


	3. II

II

«Ванцзи[1], можешь размяться», – Ван Ибо опустился в мягкое кресло. День у него получился совершенно пустым, зато крайне утомительным. Перебирать бумажки на столе, строчить отчёты Ассоциации и изучать документы для завтрашней миссии оказалось до ужаса скучно. Канцелярский мир был ему чужд.

Ван Ибо переключил биотический чип в позицию «открытый» и подсоединил силиконовый маркер апдейт-платформы. Голограмма крупной чёрной пумы материализовалась в шаге от него, а сознание Ван Ибо наполнилось сложными кодами. Небольшой девайс телесного цвета мерно загудел. Обновление начало автоматически скачиваться в чип с официальных площадок.

Специальные устройства – апдейт-платформы – выдавались каждому человеку после прохождения процедуры соматической гибридизации. Через них гибриды подключались к базам данных Ассоциации. Удобные приспособления, на самом деле. О комфорте своих пользователей компании-разработчики биотических чипов заботились. Апдейт-платформы имели стандартную комплектацию, но всё-таки различались по типам и возможностям доступа пользователей в базы данных. Простые люди с их лёгкими версиями аватаров – «ЛАЙТов» в простонародье – пользовались огромным функционалом и ресурсами Ассоциации, однако всё же были ограничены в своих возможностях. Обновления и доступная для них информация проходили через ряд фильтров, прежде чем появиться в общедоступных источниках. У рейнджеров же таких ограничений не было. Предполагалось, что люди, решившие посвятить себя «защите человечества и освобождению Земли», могли использовать для достижения важной цели любые средства. Подавляющее большинство людей считали рейнджеров сумасшедшими, потому сторонились, предпочитали держаться подальше. Неудивительно, боевые модификации аватаров рейнджеров – «БОГов» в официальном сокращении – обладали не только отличным устройством, но и характеристиками, во много раз превосходящими классические ЛАЙТ-версии. Рейнджеры в обличии БОГов сражались с тварями за стенами и умирали ради выполнения важных миссий, потому для них Ассоциация снимала все запреты.

У рейнджеров были собственные линии подключения и альтернативные фильтры поступающих извне данных. Ежедневные обновления апдейт-платформы не только полнились новостями с релизных площадок компаний-производителей биотических чипов, но и содержали исчерпывающую информацию об экономической и политической обстановке в обществе, социальном устройстве и настроениях в массах, а также важные представления и предложения по боевому оснащению БОГов. Если проще: рейнджерам предоставлялась исчерпывающая информация о мире и предлагался неограниченный боевой арсенал. В конце концов, они считались единственными настоящими воинами – охотниками на химер. Они «были рождены, чтобы сражаться», – этой фразой любили спекулировать на центральных каналах гигаполисов.

«Технически, мы с БОГами не рождались. Просто сделали свой выбор», – Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул.

В сущности, ему был глубоко безразличен мир за пределами корпуса рейнджеров, однако совершенно отстраниться не получалось. Он всё-таки оставался человеком, потому обязан был хоть иногда «социализироваться». Ван Ибо хмыкнул: «Сестрёнка Лу, я даже думать начал, как ты, ха-ха».

Сюань Лу – доктор в их рейнджерском подразделении – регулярно попрекала его угрюмостью и нелюдимостью. Не то чтобы Ван Ибо сторонился людей, просто не видел смысла проявлять особенную активность и ввязываться в дружбу со всеми подряд. Это, по его мнению, было разумно: из очередной миссии он мог просто не вернуться домой, осесть куском мяса в желудке особенно удачливой химеры. Близкие непременно стали бы оплакивать его смерть, а вот этого Ван Ибо желал меньше всего. Свой путь он выбрал и другим не мешал. Привязанности, он был убеждён, только отвлекали от главной цели. Юй Бинь и та же Сюань Лу были, пожалуй, одними из тех немногих, кого Ван Ибо мог со всей ответственностью назвать друзьями. Однако по мнению самой Сюань Лу дружба между рейнджерами, то есть с Юй Бинем, нужна была скорее для обеспечения поддержки на поле боя, но никаким образом не помогала в обычной жизни. Себя же докторша в его списке «друзей» не учитывала по тем же причинам: она, якобы, нужна была только, чтобы подлатать раны, но никак не «социализировать безответственного рейнджера».

– Тебе надо общаться с другими людьми. Не из Корпуса[2]. Заведи девушку, может, женись. А то так и помрёшь девственником! – Сюань Лу обычно за словом в карман не лезла, хотя считала (и называла) себя «обладательницей высококультурной личности».

Ван Ибо давно перестал быть девственником, но в этом не собирался отчитываться перед докторшей. В остальном же ворчание Сюань Лу было справедливым. Мир Ван Ибо состоял только из работы на работе ради работы. Ничего, кроме Ассоциации, корпуса рейнджеров и собственного БОГа, у него не было. Этого хватало. Так было спокойнее.

– Ф-р-р, – его аватар, чёрная пума, громко фыркнула, переступила с ноги на ногу и ткнулась носом в тарелку с недоеденным ужином.

– Можешь съесть, если хочешь, – Ван Ибо ласково погладил животное по загривку.

«Чёрт, опять ничего полезного», – досадливый вздох сорвался с губ. Кроме пары бесполезных косметических баффов и улучшения модуля сна аватара в апдейте ничего не оказалось. Ван Ибо закинул скачанные фрагменты в папку «Хлам». Пользоваться ими он всё равно не собирался.

Так уж получилось, что рейнджеры, скачав определённые модификации для биотического чипа, не могли их удалить. Согласно контракту с Ассоциацией, они считались не только бойцами – охотниками на химер, но и подопытными кроликами для всяческих новых «примочек». Правда за рейнджером оставляли право не использовать скачанные обновления, если они «не соответствовали выбранному амплуа» или «их использование было сопряжено с нанесением ущерба имиджу Ассоциации или корпусу рейнджеров». Если кратко: пользуйся, чем хочешь, только помни, что твой позор немедленно обратится позором Ассоциации, а значит – почти преступлением.

«Удобно устроились», – Ван Ибо принялся массировать виски. Голова от количества полученной сегодня информации гудела. Будущий же день разгрузки тоже не обещал.

– Эй, Ванцзи, как думаешь, завтра всё будет хорошо? – Ван Ибо похлопал по колену. Чёрная голова пумы немедленно заняла предложенное место.

«Тёплый», – Ван Ибо коснулся носа животного, погладил мягкую шерсть за ухом.

Современные технологии творили чудеса. Кибернетический организм, существующий только в теле владельца биотического чипа, аватар мог по воле хозяина вот так, обыкновенным животным, появляться рядом. В таком виде он практически не отличался от своих живых сородичей, полностью имитировал их повадки, однако был не в пример умнее. Всё-таки разум аватар делил один на двоих со своим хозяином. Правда, выпускали на волю гибридных животных по очевидным причинам не часто, и лишь немногие решались на это. Каждый вот такой «выгул» аватара оставлял в сознании владельца распахнутые настежь двери, так что любой чуть более умелый хакер мог запросто проникнуть в голову человека. Опасность казалась очевидной, и всё же Ван Ибо любил такие моменты. Он любил нежить своего аватара, как питомца, и вести с ним задушевные беседы вживую, а не мысленными монологами с образом в сознании. Кроме того, дома, под защитой качественных фаерволов[3] Ассоциации и личных охранных разработок господина Ван Хана, отца Ван Ибо, опасаться было нечего.

«Да кому я нужен?» – Ван Ибо усмехнулся.

Действительно, даже имея высокий боевой ранг в Корпусе, один из тысяч рейнджеров не представлял особенного интереса. Громкая слава охотников на химер осталась в прошлом. Теперь они считались такими же трудягами, как и служители гарнизонов гигаполисов. С одной лишь разницей: последним не приходилось регулярно рисковать собственной жизнью за стенами городов. Военный гарнизон не выходил из-под защиты могучих стен города. Рейнджеры же наполняли свои жизни риском.

В боевом рейде[4] каждый охотник оказывался сам за себя и старался не умереть. Хорошо, когда отряд вёл в бой опытный рейд-лидер[5], однако даже им не всегда удавалось контролировать яростные схватки с алчущими крови противниками. Пусть БОГ рейнджера в полной боевой экипировке представлял собой грозную силу, от когтей, клыков, безумной ярости и нечеловеческой силы химер спастись было сложно.

«А ведь нам не спасаться, а убивать приходится», – пума у его ног недовольно фыркнула, так что Ван Ибо вновь принялся чесать чёрное ухо.

– Ты у меня, оказывается, такой котик, Ванцзи, – Ван Ибо улыбнулся. Аватар или нет, настоящий или нет, кот всегда и в любом виде оставался котом, даже если это двухметровый чёрный хищник с огромными лапами и длиннющим хвостом.

Сейчас его пума, Ванцзи, предстал в своей домашней версии, но в БОГе он совершенно преображался. В этом было ещё одно отличие гибридов рейнджеров от всех остальных: они имели две формы обращения – ЛАЙТовую и боевую.

«Что нисколько не странно, – Ван Ибо внимательно смотрел в огромные зелёные глазищи пумы, – вышагивать по улицам в облике могучего хищника в тяжёлой броне как минимум неудобно».

Обращаться в аватара внутри городских стен приходилось часто. Из-за тесноты в гигаполисах автомобилем и другим бензиновым транспортом пользоваться было невозможно. Люди чаще всего передвигались на своих двоих, реже – на велосипедах или самокатах. Такими архаичными транспортными средствами пользовались сейчас лишь истинные фанаты старины. Если же человеку предстояло преодолеть значительное расстояние, он предпочитал обращаться в аватара. Получалось, что кибернетические животные были постоянно на виду. По этой причине люди заботились об их внешнем виде и старались выделиться среди остальных. Процесс соматической гибридизации человек мог пройти лишь раз в жизни без возможности отказаться от полученного аватара, потому к выбору гибридного животного тоже подходили со всей серьёзностью. И было совершенно неважно, ЛАЙТовую версию выбирали, или же рейнджеры определялись с формой своих БОГов.

Ван Ибо ни разу не пожалел о сделанном когда-то выборе. Ванцзи был красавцем в любом образе.

Биотические чипы и аватары рейнджеров изначально создавались с завышенными характеристиками, чтобы владельцы могли максимально эффективно их использовать в бою. Показатели выносливости, скорости, силы, ловкости, сноровки, даже зоркости БОГа чётко высчитывались и соблюдались при создании мутагена. Всякий гибрид считался уникальным, но гибриды рейнджеров были особенными.

Прежде чем получить своего боевого аватара, каждый кандидат проходил обучение в Академии рейнджеров. На протяжении трёх лет, с четырнадцати до семнадцати, парни и девушки жили в спартанских условиях и не видели света белого – только тренировались, изучали историю человечества и ещё до кучи всякого теоретического хлама, который им едва ли когда-то пригодится в жизни. Считалось, что рейнджер должен обладать не только развитым телом и сильным духом, но и быть в достаточной степени эрудированным, ведь охотники по старинке почитались «визитной карточкой» Ассоциации.

После напряжённого периода обучения следовала череда экзаменов. Аттестационные мероприятия длились больше полугода. У кандидатов проверяли не только физические показатели и уровень освоения учебного материала, но и воздействовали на психику и подвергали всевозможным психосоматическим вмешательствам. Дальше – больше. Кандидатов били током, обливали кипятком и ледяной водой, вводили в состояние гипнотического транса и даже подвергали телесным наказаниям. Всё это делалось с одной-единственной целью: кандидат должен был выдержать боевое неистовство своего БОГа. Конечно же, человек – высшее существо, однако в битве разум чаще всего отключался. Здесь царили инстинкты и слепая ярость. Не обладай рейнджер достаточной волей и устойчивой психикой, навсегда обратился бы в зверя. Так, к сожалению, случалось слишком часто.

Ван Ибо за семь лет работы в корпусе рейнджеров насмотрелся всякого, однако чувствительнее всего по нервам били эпизоды «казни» собственных обезумевших соратников. Мозг ослабевшего рейнджера пожирал аватар. Образно, конечно. Но от этого легче не становилось. В этом заключалась страшная тайна Ассоциации и всех рейнджеров, а ещё причина, почему боевые модификации никогда не будут выпущены на широкий рынок.

Любой БОГ подлежал лицензированию и строгому контролю. После каждого рейда или даже тренировки в условиях, «приближенных к реальному бою», рейнджеру надлежало проходить полное медицинское и психиатрическое освидетельствование. Только в этом случае их выпускали в город и позволяли жить обычной жизнью.

Всё же, несмотря на такие сложности и опасности, кандидатов в рейнджеры хватало. Быть героем – мечта каждого мальчишки и каждой третьей девчонки. Однако же рейнджеры, как теперь понимал Ван Ибо, вовсе не были героями, они были...

«...убийцами. Самыми обыкновенными убийцами, что без жалости забирают жизнь», – Ван Ибо устремил взгляд в тусклое окно.

Поздний вечер крупнейшего гигаполиса на восточном побережье азиатского континента переливался всеми цветами радуги. Пекин приглашал его в «ночную» жизнь. Напрасно. Ван Ибо она совершенно не интересовала. За истёкшие три дня ему до одури надоели жеманные улыбочки и мерзкое хихиканье работниц канцелярского сектора корпуса рейнджеров. Ночной Пекин иное или новое ему в любом случае показать не мог: те же вереницы накрашенных девиц, те же похабные шуточки подвыпивших парней, тот же глянцевый лоск ЛАЙТов – всё это вызывало скорее отвращение, чем интерес. Пойди он туда, Сюань Лу непременно бы его похвалила, но Ван Ибо мир развлечений, вечеринок с бесконечным потоком алкоголя не прельщал. Там мало было настоящего, и ещё меньше можно было найти натурального. А Ван Ибо – «по глупости», как выражался Юй Бинь, – больше остального ценил именно эти два качества.

Натуральными он считал только естественным путём тренированных и улучшенных аватаров. Как бы странно ни звучало, но кибернетические животные тоже обладали способностью эволюционировать. В конце концов, они во всём подражали своим владельцам. Совершенствуйся человек – аватар немедленно улучшал бы собственные показатели, но это сложно – приходилось много работать. Очевидно, напрягаться не любил никто. Жаль.

Настоящими же Ван Ибо полагал человеческие тела без косметических модификаций. В этом виделась истинная красота.

«Такого сейчас почти не встретишь», – Ван Ибо закатил глаза.

Биотические чипы обладали способностью впитывать в себя неограниченное количество косметических или других «лёгких» модификаций. Через нанороботов эти «украшательства» передавались человеку. Получалось, что любой гибрид мог искусственно создать собственную внешность. Неудивительно, что эстетические обновления пользовались бешеным спросом.

Внезапно Ван Ибо вспомнилась заведующая четвёртым сектором архива корпуса рейнджеров. Женщине было едва ли около тридцати, а от количества косметических модов её гипертрофированно лощёное тело почти трещало по швам. Женщина, видимо, насмотрелась стареньких рекламок, так как её образ сильно напоминал розовую куклу Барби из давно забытого двадцатого века.

«Повесить на себя три к ряду мода шелкографии надо ещё умудриться, пха-ха-ха», – Ван Ибо закусил смех.

– Фр-фр, – пума на его коленях сдавленно зафырчала, поддержала смех хозяина.

– Лучше же без всего этого лоска и косметических модов, да, Ванцзи? – Ван Ибо просиял. Пума чуть кивнула огромной башкой – согласилась с ним. Хорошо, что они с аватаром всецело понимали друг друга. – Однако такого сейчас днём с огнём не отыщешь, друг.

Ван Ибо безразлично пожал плечами, хотя внутри зрела досада. Люди всё чаще отказывались от себя настоящих, пытались следовать каким-то внешним стандартам и тем самым, по его мнению, убивали своё человеческое начало. Ван Ибо уже и забыл, когда в последний раз интересовался чем-либо, кем-либо, помимо работы. Не то чтобы для рейнджеров существовали какие-то запреты на отношения, просто он сам оказался слишком принципиальным. Ему нравилась естественность, а раз современный мир таким богатством не обладал, он предпочитал не искать компромиссов. Уж лучше он останется один, чем ежедневно будет «любоваться» слоями косметических модов на своём избраннике.

[1] **Ванцзи** – имя аватара Ван Ибо. (Автор не стала придумывать велосипед ☺)

[2] **Корпус рейнджеров** – будем сокращать.

[3] **Фаервол** – здесь – охранные программы, антивирусы.

[4] **Рейд** – боевая миссия, выполнение боевого задания.

[5] **Рейд-лидер** – глава рейда, военачальник.


	4. III

III

Ван Ибо не выспался. Всю ночь ему снились чьи-то красные глаза с широкими зрачками, тяжёлыми веками и совершенно гипнотическим взглядом. Потрясающая красота! Он тонул в этом взгляде, словно в омуте, и никак не мог выбраться, а сбежать очень хотелось. Ван Ибо чувствовал, что теряет себя. Странное ощущение тянуло и томило, требовало выхода, но сладостью плена притягивало и не отпускало. Неясному стремлению во сне он противился всеми силами, пока, наконец, не выбрался на волю. Напрасно. На него немедленно накинулись химеры. Кровавый бой затянул с головой. Рядом с ним плечом к плечу встали верные товарищи, но даже все вместе они не могли одолеть тварей. На место убитого монстра выходили ещё два, и битва возобновлялась. Раз за разом Ван Ибо приходилось отражать атаки и спасать соратников. Сон казался бесконечным.

Его пума тоже всю ночь вела себя крайне беспокойно. Она ворочалась, суетилась. Во сне Ван Ибо чувствовал, как Ванцзи скрёбся когтями внутри его головы, будто в один момент просился выйти, выпрыгнуть, а следующий – забирался дальше в его сознание, скрывался в неясных мыслях. Аватар словно никак не мог до конца определить свои желания.

Спал Ван Ибо в эту ночь нехорошо, проснулся совершенно измученным. Потому и настроение у него случилось хуже некуда. Однако утренние процедуры прошли согласно за многие годы выработанному плану. Зарядка, душ, завтрак, проверка поступившей почты – всего этого он почти не заметил.

Система оповещения гигаполиса на экране его рабочего интерфейса обновилась прогнозом погоды, информационная лента вывесила последние новости. Жизнь города шла своим чередом, комкая ночные кошмары своих жителей размытыми образами. Противиться общим настроениям Ван Ибо не стал – затолкал рождённые сновидениями неясные тревоги глубоко в подсознание. День обещал быть крайне напряжённым – не стоило отвлекаться от важного. Хороший настрой. Жаль, поддерживать его у Ван Ибо получилось лишь отчасти.

Утренний Пекин встретил толпами вечно куда-то спешащих людей. В человеческом облике либо же в образе аватаров, горожане проносились мимо него и только досадливо морщились, случись им неаккуратно задеть друг друга. Многоэтажные строения тянулись высокими крышами к самому куполу и глядели на прохожих с безразличным презрением. Весь мир, казалось, жил только для себя, хотя каждый человек непременно замечал рядом идущего, особенно если тот попадался на пути.

Город кипел энергией, но всё это ощущалось Ван Ибо невозможно далёким. Огромные сооружения, бессчётные массы людей заполняли собой пространство и чудились безликими. Даже голосов у них не было. Звуков внутри городских стен будто бы не существовало. Оставался лишь приглушённый шум. Так реализовывалась одна из важных этических норм, созданная гигаполисами: люди были вынуждены жить все вместе, однако каждому по-прежнему требовалось личное пространство. Необходимо было создать хотя бы подобие уединения. Сложно, но даже в муравейнике можно услышать тишину, а технологии двадцать третьего века могли похвастаться и не такими разработками. Когда человек находился на улице, он хорошо слышал только тех, кто был рядом с ним, остальные звуки искусственно приглушались многочисленными «со́тами» – столбообразными сооружениями с ячеистой конструкцией. Соты не только поглощали звуки улицы, но и впитывали в себя солнечный свет. Ночи в гигаполисах никогда не случались особенно тёмными, но даже неясные сумерки соты с успехом рассеивали накопленной энергией.

В общем, жизнь внутри городских стен многочисленные общественные и коммунальные службы старались сделать максимально приятной. Даже температура воздуха внутри купола гигаполиса искусственно поддерживалась в комфортных значениях. Сперва казалось практически невозможным совладать с палящими лучами взбесившегося Солнца, однако плотная озоновая завеса над городом с успехом справлялась с задачей. Более того, небесное светило здорово помогало – человечество обратило в пользу даже его неуёмный жар. На солнечных аккумуляторных батареях работали все приборы и механизмы. Неудивительно, ведь с подзарядкой проблем не возникало.

– Вчерашний релиз лёг, как влитой. Перья поправил знатно, даже форму когтей удалось перекроить, – мелодичный баритон выдернул Ван Ибо из созерцательной задумчивости.

Трое парней активно обсуждали вышедший апдейт биотического чипа и не смотрели по сторонам. Ван Ибо даже пришлось посторониться, чтобы не столкнуться с миловидным юношей лет шестнадцати. Привлекательный тонкой красотой, он ступал по тротуару, словно танцевал, а речь его лилась сладкой песней.

«Сколько же на тебе модов, парень?» – Ван Ибо сокрушённо покачал головой. 

Ребята настолько углубились в собственную беседу, что не замечали никого вокруг.

– Пхах, когти? Ты этот мод тоже скачивал? Он же не ложится на баффы глянца. Или ты свой клюв на завтрашней гидро-пати[1] собрался без него выставлять? – второй парень был значительно крупнее и шире в плечах. Гипертрофированные грудные мышцы поигрывали глянцевыми переливами при каждом шаге. Под слоем полупрозрачной ткани рубашки невозможный для шестнадцатилетнего пацана рельеф смотрелся почти смешно.

– Нафиг мне глянец, если у меня пух прошит шелкографией? – первый парень насмешливо фыркнул.

– Это ж бабский мод? Ты зачем его поставил? – третий юноша казался более натуральным, но и тут не обошлось без косметических модификаций. Волосы, лицо, торс, длина рук и ног, даже ягодицы были явно «подправлены». Стопы опускались на землю с уверенностью небесного хищника, а взгляд пронзал окружающих ледяным презрением.

«Коршун или орёл?» – Ван Ибо походя угадал гибрида юноши.

– Почему нет? Он спаян получше глянца, да и эффект даёт более устойчивый, – на своего величавого друга миловидный юноша – явный гибрид на лебедя (странный выбор аватара для парня) – глядел менее вызывающе. 

– А-ха-ха, особенно по утрам! Та ещё «устойчивость»! Моя сеструха хуже болотной выдры выглядит, пока не приберёт себя! Ха-ха-ха! – крупный парень, гибрид с мустангом, раскатисто расхохотался.

– Ничего подобного! Утром иногда бывает… – возмутился первый, но продолжение беседы Ван Ибо уже не услышал.

Компания скрылась за фасадом лифтинговой кофейни.

«Даже кофе без присадок практически не найти, что же говорить о людях? Модификации на каждом шагу», – Ван Ибо тяжело выдохнул. Было только утро, а он уже чувствовал себя безумно уставшим. Тяжёлый сон по-прежнему давил на сознание, но дело было не только в нём.

Ощущение нереальности происходящего преследовало Ван Ибо уже довольно давно. Он смотрел на современный ему мир и видел какую-то футуристичную, гиперболизированную картинку. Человек больше не желал быть человеком, потому перестраивал окружающую действительность и самого себя. Стремление убежать от собственных несовершенств начисто вымывало из людей человеческий облик. Всё больше они становились похожи на своих гибридных животных. Даже речь непрестанно пересыпалась терминами и понятиями из животного мира. Этим грешил и сам Ван Ибо. Как-то само собой получалось выражать мысли при помощи словечек с анималистическими смыслами. Ещё страшнее становилось от ощущения очевидности произнесённых или услышанных чуждых человеческому миру слов. Дальше – больше. Кроме смыслов важным становилось произношение слов. Высший шик – звучание «натурально-природное».

Ярчайшие тому примеры – популярные сейчас на рынке голосовые баффы от хорошего знакомого Юй Биня, Сун Цзияна, – владельца бара «SHINY ME» и по совместительству отменного программиста. Этот комплект улучшений голоса имел красивое релизное наименование «СаундБоллБафф»[2], но в простонародье за ним плотно закрепилось название «сучка в течке». А всё потому, что постоянно пополняемый арсенал голосовых присадок больше подходил именно девушкам или нежным юношам. Стонущие или с придыханием произнесённые фразы должны были будоражить сознание мужчин страстными образами, но чаще всего звучали именно стенаниями распалённых самок в период гона. По крайней мере, такие ассоциации неизменно возникали у Ван Ибо, стоило услышать подобным образом изменённый тембр голоса. Видимо, не у него одного, раз не слишком благозвучное название прижилось. Хотя покупателей это обстоятельство ничуть не останавливало. Наоборот, людям нравилась такая «близость» с фауной. Высокий спрос на голосовой модификатор Сун Цзияна ясно показывал его востребованность.

Только что встреченные Ван Ибо парни – другой пример нежелания людей оставаться самими собой. Ван Ибо разговор юношей не только прекрасно понял, но и расслышал то, что меньше всего желал. Жизнь этих ребят не омрачали тяжёлые трудовые будни или же иные сложности. Они развлекались каждую минуту и с восторгом потребляли любое самое малое обновление биотических платформ. Покрасоваться перед остальными и получить максимум удовольствия от общения друг с другом – в этом заключался смысл их существования. Ван Ибо, да и все рейнджеры, были совершенно другими. В шестнадцать лет они усиленно трудились и не успевали утирать пот с лица.

Обычный человек мог уже в подростковом возрасте обзавестись собственным аватаром и наслаждаться жизнью, будучи в «красивом теле». Пройти процедуру соматической гибридизации в ЛАЙТовой версии позволялось с двенадцатилетнего возраста. По закону Ассоциации именно в этот период человек обретал «сознательный голос», то есть способность к принятию разумного решения в отношении необратимой модификации своего организма. Ученикам же Академии рейнджеров приходилось ждать полных семнадцати лет, чтобы получить право «заслужить» своего БОГа.

«Насколько проще была бы жизнь, не решись я когда-то стать рейнджером», – Ван Ибо случайно появившуюся в голове мысль немедленно выдворил. Иной судьбы он для себя не желал.

Жизнь городского обывателя была долгой, простой, понятной и бессмысленной. Так проводить отведённые ему годы Ван Ибо не хотел. Рейнджеры редко доживали до старости, однако каждый из них умирал героем. Они выполняли важную миссию и идеалом видели свободную от агрессивных химер Землю. Ван Ибо не был мечтателем и прекрасно понимал, что от тварей за стеной практически невозможно избавиться: химеры плодились быстрее, чем работали рейнджеры. И тем не менее, внутри жила надежда: когда-нибудь люди найдут способ избавиться от тварей. А до тех пор им всем было важно сохранить в самих себе человека, ведь в противном случае они сами могут обратиться в монстров.

«Чем больше мы в себе изменяем, тем меньше в нас человеческого», – Ван Ибо с досадным вздохом проводил взглядом молодую пару.

Высокие стройные фигуры и яркие образы двоих привлекали к себе взгляды прохожих. Девушка отличалась изяществом, невозможно тонкой талией и излишне длинными ногами. Её облик казался отстранённо-возвышенным. Она не шла – парила. В длинных волосах переливались насыщенные оттенки половины радуги с акцентами в пепельный и тициановый. Кожа отливала жемчугом. В двухцветных глазах таилась россыпь бриллиантов. Девушка была насквозь ненатуральной. Пусть её красота ослепляла, но то было искусственное великолепие. По убеждению Ван Ибо такая привлекательность едва ли чего-то стоила. Рядом с девушкой гордо вышагивал молодой мужчина. В его гибриде было чуть меньше косметических модификаций, хотя выглядел он такой же неестественной куклой, что и его спутница.

«Почему же люди не понимают ценность настоящего? – сегодня Ван Ибо был особенно раздражителен. Исковерканная красота встреченных им людей неприятно давила на нервы. – Пусть мы рождаемся несовершенными, но то ведь наше естественное состояние». Ван Ибо понимал, что излишне категоричен, хотя извинял себя тем, что собственные взгляды никому не навязывал. И тем не менее ему никак не удавалось заставить себя смотреть на окружающих людей. Их лоск и глянец вызывали отвращение, потому всё чаще Ван Ибо опускал взгляд в землю.

Возможностей для модификаций собственного тела у рейнджеров было больше, чем у любого жителя гигаполиса, однако Ван Ибо их принципиально не использовал. В свои двадцать с небольшим он установил лишь с десяток улучшений аватара и собрал комплект боевых баффов для БОГа и отряда. (Эти последние улучшения случались полезными за стенами города.) Иного рода искусственных изменений он не принимал. По его убеждению, всё, что было в нём некрасивым и несовершенным, принадлежало ему, а потому было прекрасным. Он не желал становиться идеальной куклой.

«И всё-таки я тоже изменился и изменяюсь постоянно», – проплывающий мимо рекламный билборд в зеркальном напылении отразил его самого.

Регулярные физические нагрузки в тренировочных залах и сражениях с химерами отложили на его фигуре значительный отпечаток. Широкие плечи, узкие бёдра и сильные ноги звенели таящейся в них энергией. Тело, точно пружина, ощущалось жёстким, но гибким. Крупные ладони привыкли ступать по земле массивными лапами БОГа. Прямая линия спины едва ли выглядела естественно. Ван Ибо редко смотрел на себя как человека, но постоянно разглядывал в обличье аватара. Потому даже сейчас видел скорее черты своей пумы, чем собственные. Карие от природы глаза больше не казались ему тёмными – сейчас они постоянно отливали зелёным. Волосы тоже не сохранили натурального оттенка – глубокий чёрный сменился медными бликами. Ван Ибо никогда в жизни не красился, но именно такой цвет его волосы приобрели с момента прохождения процедуры соматической гибридизации. С тех пор как Ванцзи стал его аватаром, в нём изменилось слишком многое. Ван Ибо никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что потерял в себе что-то истинно человеческое, без чего не имеет права судить других за желание усовершенствовать собственное тело. Однако в семнадцать лет он не только совершил сознательный выбор, став рейнджером, но и сумел доказать, что для него гибрид с пумой – лучший вариант.

Процесс соматической гибридизации каждого рейнджера всегда проходил под жёстким контролем. Пусть процедура в ста процентах случаев оказывалась успешной, учёные-генетики, специалисты-кибернетики и медики не теряли бдительности. Неудивительно, ведь молодым людям вживляли нанороботов с сильнейшей ДНК внутри. Мало того, что кибернетические организмы несли в себе набор генов хищника, пластичный ген химеры до сих пор не был до конца изучен. Именно этот последний часто оказывался причиной стихийных мутаций аватаров рейнджеров. Вид гибридного животного выбирал человек, однако показатели силы, телосложение и образ БОГа получались случайным образом в момент вживления в рейнджера нанороботов и установки биотического чипа. Именно так обыкновенная пума преобразилась: приобрела нетипичный окрас и предстала перед Ван Ибо меланистом[3]. Чёрная шерсть животного играла бликами меди на свету и оказалась необычайно прочной.

Подобно тому как в жизни не случалось совершенно идентичных людей, не существовало двух одинаковых аватаров. Можно было смело утверждать, что каждый гибрид получался исключительным, особенно остро это чувствовалось в боевых модификациях. Каждое кибернетическое животное, соединённое с тренированным бойцом, рождало небывалую мощь и набор уникальных характеристик. Аватар, как и его владелец, обладал не только собственной структурой и особенностями, но индивидуальностью. В этом заключалась ещё одна причина, почему Ван Ибо считал свою пуму другом, соратником, а не относился к нему, как к питомцу. Более того, Ван Ибо верил, что Ванцзи обладал душой и живым сердцем. Это делало их равными, достойными друг друга. 

«Хватит дрыхнуть. Просыпайся. Мы почти пришли», – Ван Ибо хмыкнул на согласное урчание пумы.

Образ аватара в его сознании дёрнул ушами, выпростал чёрные лапы и плавно перекатился назад – потянулся. Протяжный ленивый зевок обозначил, что Ванцзи внял призыву хозяина. За эти готовность и безоговорочное доверие Ван Ибо особенно уважал аватара. Не напрасно их синхронизация устойчиво держалась в высоких показателях.

[1] **Гидро-пати** – в данном случае имеется в виду «вечеринка в бассейне». 

[2] **«СайндБоллБафф»** \- Sound Ball Buff

[3] **Меланизм** \- вариант фенотипа, характеризующийся намного более тёмной по сравнению с другими особями данного вида окраской. Чёрная, коричневая или бурая окраска наружных покровов животных.


	5. IV

IV

«Украшения города в этом месяце откровенно неудачные», – Ван Ибо досадливо поморщился. Сегодня его мало что радовало. Ядовитые оттенки оформления гигаполиса раздражали: яркие краски неприятно резали воспалённые недосыпом глаза. Переключить сознание или хотя бы не смотреть по сторонам Ван Ибо, опять же, не мог. Концентрацию, наоборот, приходилось выводить к максимальным значениям: скоро от него потребуются все имеющиеся ресурсы. Трудно, но возможно, особенно когда удавалось целиком погрузиться в рабочую атмосферу:

«…и сбежать от отвратительного сине-зелёного болота», – Ван Ибо покосился на газон.

Тематика, цвета, даже запахи города искусственно создавались бессчётным количеством программ и механизмов. Кибернетические технологии использовались повсеместно. Живые насаждения, здания, пластизолевые[1] тротуары и скоростные магистрали для аватаров были насквозь компьютеризованы. Деревья никогда не теряли листву – определение «живые» подходило им лишь отчасти. Фасады офисных строений бликовали накопленной солнечной энергией и служили огромными рекламными щитами своим владельцам. Дорога под ногами, подчиняясь сложным алгоритмам, не только поддерживала комфортную температуру в городе, охлаждала и фильтровала «воздушную подушку», но и следила за степенью усталости горожан. Наземное покрытие могло «прочитать» общее состояние человека и передать в соответствующие службы, если тому требовалась немедленная медицинская, психологическая или иная помощь. Всё это определялось многочисленными параметрами, вникать в суть которых Ван Ибо не желал. Общеизвестным было следующее: основная информация о человеке считывалась по его особенно тяжёлому или неровному шагу, а также по температуре биотического чипа. Эти последние показатели с внедрением чипов в организм людей признавались «общедоступными», так что контролирующие службы с лёгкостью находили определённого человека среди множества прохожих. Полезные, в принципе, разработки, однако, по мнению Ван Ибо, контроль за человечеством был всё-таки чрезмерным, а степень ответственности отдельно взятого горожанина – минимальной. В последние десятилетия количество самостоятельно принятых человеком решений значительно снизилось. Всё делалось «по настоятельному совету». Вот, даже городская среда программировалась исходя из той самой «рекомендации» психологических служб гигаполиса.

«Дабы уменьшить нагрузку на нервные клетки и стимулировать творческие импульсы человеческого сознания, раз в месяц цветовая гамма города будет изменяться», – гласили официальные проспекты «Первой Биоэтической[2] Лаборатории», главного психолого-исследовательского центра Управления Социальных и Медицинских Вопросов.

Так, в начале месяца имбирно-бирюзовая палитра поменялась. Уже две недели сине-зелёный газон обрамлял тротуарные дорожки. Якобы «живое» ковровое покрытие должно было «положительно влиять на психику горожан, действовать успокаивающе», говорилось в описании релиза прошивки городской среды, однако в утренних лучах беспощадного солнца трава отливала болезненно-сизым и создавала искусственный кумар[3]. Будто бы клубящийся дым в любое время суток покрывал землю.

«День обещает быть долгим…» – Ван Ибо задержал дыхание и шагнул в тени огромного холла главного здания Корпуса рейнджеров.

Хорошо, что на внутреннее убранство помещений «тематика городской среды» не распространялась. Стабильность серого с вкраплениями чёрного и изумрудно-зелёного в дизайне высотки Ван Ибо нравилась.

«Центральный аппарат Корпуса рейнджеров» – «центральный зоопарк» или «ЦаПарк», как чаще всего его называли сами рейнджеры, – внешне выглядел совершенно обыкновенным и ничем не отличался от своих соседей по улице. Разве что металлический блеск огромных голографических панелей обшивки здания выглядел качественнее остальных. Здесь чаще всего транслировались записи из жизни фауны: показывали эпизоды охоты крупных хищников. Никакой рекламы БОГов или рейнджеров на экраны не выводилось: это было строжайше запрещено «Сводом Законов» верховного правительства – аккумулятивным документом, содержащим все до единого правила человеческого мира.

Пусть быть рейнджером и считалось престижным, недостатки профессии в значительной степени превышали любые положительные моменты. Став рейнджером, ты с вероятностью не доживёшь до старости и умрёшь за человечество в битве с химерами. Суицид чистой воды. Пропагандировать такое, ясное дело, не стоило. Потому в Корпус рейнджеров приходили немногие, зато глубоко убеждённые. Этого хватало: армия БОГов за стенами гигаполисов чаще всего успешно завершала миссии.

В сущности, заурядность ЦаПарка и Корпуса рейнджеров была обманчивой. Ровно как внимательный взгляд прохожего мог достаточно просто выделить из толпы обладателя боевой модификации аватара, ЦаПарк вовсе не был «обыкновенным». Это понимали все.

Высокотехнологичное сооружение возвышалось над землёй на полных двести пятнадцать этажей. Великим множеством окон оно впитывало в себя солнечные лучи, многоцветие рекламных вывесок и огни гигаполиса, потому казалось пластичным, не имеющим единой формы. С какой точки улицы ни посмотри, здание будто бы перетекало в твою сторону огромными коллоидными экранами[4]. Такой эффект, конечно же, был не более чем оптическим обманом, однако психологическое воздействие на человека случалось сильнейшим. Впервые увидев здание, прохожий неизменно оказывался под впечатлением. Неудивительно: ощущение, будто тебя атакует огромный тигр, не забывается. Нередко горожане неосознанно ускоряли шаг, проходя мимо ЦаПарка, или даже обращались в аватаров, стремясь избежать встречи с «хищниками».

Многие предлагали изменить концепт оформления «Центрального аппарата Корпуса рейнджеров» и вывести на экраны менее агрессивные изображения, но эти мнения никогда не набирали достаточное количество голосов на общих собраниях. Рейнджерам нравилось дистанцироваться от остальных, выделяться, возвышаться над безликой массой «бестолковых ЛАЙТов». Ван Ибо никогда особенно не проникался идеей своей «уникальности», но против существования незримого барьера между собой и горожанами ничего не имел. Так случалось меньше проблем.

Между тем «барьеры» в ЦаПарке создавались не только от посторонних, но и от самих рейнджеров. Надземной частью здание не завершалось. Существовали ещё тридцать восемь подземных уровней.

Попасть на некоторые этажи могли лишь избранные. Уровень пропуска рейнджера напрямую зависел от его ранга в Корпусе, однако, даже имея наивысший, девятый, ранг рейнджер вряд ли получал допуск ко всем тайнам. По крайней мере, Ван Ибо в этом сильно сомневался.

«Хотя высшие эшелоны Корпуса определённо знают больше, чем мы все вместе взятые», – Ван Ибо остановился около крупного информационного табло.

«Общее селекторское совещание[5] пройдёт в Большой экспозиционной аудитории. Сектор N. Блок 68. Диспозиция[6] свободная», – зелёные буквы слабо мерцали, привлекая к себе внимание.

«Наверху, да? Видимо, кто-то важный будет присутствовать», – Ван Ибо прошёл сквозь луч биометрической системы идентификации – отметился о присутствии – и направился к лифтовой зоне.

Несмотря на внешнюю сложность устройства «Центрального аппарата Корпуса рейнджеров», навигация оказывалась простейшей.

Все верхние этажи надземной части целиком отдавались руководящему составу. Доступ туда был только у рейнджеров с рангом выше восьмого или тех, кому посчастливилось получить индивидуальное приглашение. Выделенные холлы и лифтовые ячейки отделяли руководство от остальных. Ван Ибо знал, что на вершине ЦаПарка размещались исследовательские лаборатории, рабочие кабинеты и переговорные Главных.

Опытные зоны для новейших разработок, залы виртуальных боёв при тактическом центре и биолого-технический сектор Корпуса располагались чуть ниже. Двери этих помещений открывались свободно только для рейнджеров восьмого и выше рангов или учёных.

Следующие этажи отводились для «ОСПиТА» – «Отдела стратегического планирования и тактического анализа» – громоздкой структуры с кучей умников, детально прорабатывающих миссии для рейдов. Сюда доступ был у всех рейд-лидеров и некоторых лидеров отрядов, если их ранг превышал или был равен седьмому.

На более низких этажах располагалось бесчисленное количество контор и кабинетов «ответственно-важных задниц Корпуса», как их любил называть Юй Бинь. Отделы снабжения, внешней разведки, компьютерщики-кибернетики и многие другие – все те, кто снабжал текущей информацией сидящих выше, составляли сердце ЦаПарка.

Ещё ниже помещения занимали архивный и библиотечный сектора.

Следом за ними располагались операционные центры: главная коммуникативная рубка представляла собой несколько этажей с сотнями круглосуточно дежуривших операторов. Неудивительно, ведь Корпусу рейнджеров надлежало обеспечивать бесперебойную связь с биотическими чипами своих боевых единиц не только за стенами, но и в обычной жизни. Практически тотальный контроль должен был бы сильно давить на психику рейнджеров, однако этого не происходило. Операторы из числа гибридов ЛАЙТовых версий видели перед собой на экранах только сложные кибернетические алгоритмы: что и как делали рейнджеры вне боя, они не знали. В обязанности операторов входило отслеживание правильной работы нанороботов с ДНК химер и состояния здоровья самого рейнджера. Эти показатели переправлялись наверх – в ОСПиТА и вниз – в медицинский блок. На основе полученных сведений медики выдавали допуски рейнджерам к выполнению боевых миссий, а также направляли на ППБК – психологический пост-боевой контроль.

Нижние этажи «связистов», вновь «спасибо» за термин длинному языку Юй Биня, занимали рейд-«ангелы». Те же самые операторы-гибриды ЛАЙТовых версий, но с более высоким статусом и выслугой лет в Корпусе, допускались к управлению и настройке коммуникации рейнджеров в условиях боя. Рейд-«ангелы» – так прозвали этих специалистов сами рейнджеры – головой отвечали за незамедлительную доставку распоряжений ОСПиТА к рейд-лидерам и качество связи внутри рейда. Колоссальная ответственность! Любая оплошность или помехи на канале связи неизменно приводили к плачевным последствиям. Битва невнимательности не терпела, потому на «связистов» пахал батальон всевозможных техников-инженеров, программистов и кибернетиков, специализирующихся только на биотических чипах. Выходя на миссию, рейд должен был быть подготовлен на все сто.

Следующие площадки занимали тренировочные залы и спортивные сектора, переговорные, обширный аудиторный фонд, кабинеты рейд-лидеров и общие рабочие холлы для лидеров отрядов. Рейнджеры могли свободно встречаться для обсуждения будущих миссий, обсуждать тактику боя и тут же её отрабатывать в условиях, «приближённых к реальным». Двери тренировочного блока с богатейшим набором предустановок были открыты для любого рейнджера.

В общем, у Ван Ибо с его шестым рангом в Корпусе рейнджеров и статусом лидера боевого отряда был свободный доступ к примерно половине помещений. Много это или мало, Ван Ибо обычно не задумывался, так как не имел привычки бесцельно прогуливаться по «центральному зоопарку». Выше 77 этажа – общего архива и библиотеки Корпуса – он поднимался редко. Не было нужды. И вот сейчас их всех приглашали на 104 этаж.

«Блок 68» располагался как раз между помещениями ОСПиТА и операционным отделом, а «Большой экспозиционной аудиторией» пользовались в тех редких случаях, когда за стены предполагалось вывести крупные рейды для выполнения сложных миссий или же на собрание должен был явиться кто-то из руководящего состава. 

Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся и отмёл первый вариант развития событий. В сопроводительном письме из Корпуса рейнджеров значилось, что нынешняя миссия должна пройти в лёгком формате с участием двух-трёх сотен рейнджеров. Так что ни о каком массовом выгуле армии БОГов за стены и речи не было. Следовательно, им стоило в срочном порядке привести себя в порядок и смиренно ожидать появления вышестоящего начальника.

«А-то и всех сразу», – Ван Ибо легонько приложился лбом о пластиковые панели лифта. До ужаса хотелось тишины.

К сожалению, его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Мало того, что сейчас ЦаПарк буквально лопался от количества рейнджеров, так ещё и атмосфера внутри помещений оставляла желать лучшего. Все были на взводе, некоторые – в предвкушении.

Сегодня к ним в штат должен был поступить новый рейд-лидер и немедленно вывести боевые отряды за стены. Такое событие, конечно же, – достаточный повод, чтобы привлечь внимание, однако не настолько примечательное, чтобы собирать весь личный состав Корпуса рейнджеров. Обыкновенно извещения о необходимости явиться в Центральный аппарат получали рейнджеры, выбранные ОСПиТА «подходящими» для выполнения определённой боевой задачи. Сейчас же вызовы на общее совещание отправили всем без исключения. Стоило задуматься. Прибавьте сюда приглашение на верхние этажи ЦаПарка.

Таким образом, сегодня ожидалось что-то покрупнее «знакомства с новыми членами команды». Подобные «загадки» нередко случались в структуре Корпуса рейнджеров, хотя всё же не настолько часто, чтобы можно было к ним привыкнуть, потому у многих болели головы бесчисленными вопросами.

Ван Ибо странностью нынешней ситуации не столько озадачивался, сколько раздражался. Всё казалось, что таинственность вокруг сегодняшнего собрания нагнетают напрасно.

«Зачем только созвали общее собрание, если в рейд пойдут единицы?» – лифт стремительно нёсся на 104 этаж – Ван Ибо плавающим взглядом отмечал толпы рейнджеров в холловых зонах.

Сегодня «центральный зоопарк» посетил весь рейнджерский штат города.

«Без малого пять тысяч, да?» – непрошеными, в сознании всплыли цифры статистики.

На самом деле, на учёте «Центрального аппарата Корпуса рейнджеров» находилось более семи тысяч бойцов, однако многие рейнджеры квартировались в пром-парках и плантациях, находящихся в прямом подчинении гигаполиса Пекин. Ван Ибо подозревал, что дежурившие в соседних мегаполисах рейнджеры сегодня не приглашались, хотя пару знакомых лиц из резервных групп и групп сопровождения он заметил в толпе.

На самом деле, усложнённая структура была не только у Центрального аппарата Корпуса. Виды, классы, роли, функции, ранги рейнджеров тоже едва ли посторонним казались простыми. Неудивительно: «открытыми» эти данные не были. Для обывателей сведения серьёзно купировались.

Общеизвестным было следующее: существовала Ассоциация Гибридных Людей, усилиями которой обычный человек мог преобразиться – стать гибридом. Одним из подразделений Ассоциации являлся Корпус рейнджеров. Рейнджеры – это обученные воины, прошедшие соматическую гибридизацию в боевой модификации.

Большая часть населения гигаполисов никогда не видела БОГа, то есть рейнджера, в полном боевом облачении и воплощении, так что вокруг этой темы существовало множество легенд и домыслов.

Между тем бойцы выходили за стены и сражались с химерами. Практически каждая миссия Корпуса рейнджеров оканчивалась успехом, о чём в новостные ленты помещали краткие заметки.

Вот и всё: иной информации о деятельности и устройстве Корпуса рейнджеров сообщать человечеству никто не собирался.

В один момент верховное правительство, опять же по рекомендации Первой Биоэтической Лаборатории, ограничило поступление любых связанных с химерами сведений в широкие массы.

Так получались сказки двадцать третьего века: твари за стенами городов бесчинствовали, но с ними успешно справлялись герои-рейнджеры, и когда-нибудь эта бесконечная битва завершится. Химеры погибнут – стены вокруг городов разберут.

«Сказочники!» – Ван Ибо позволил себе скептическую ухмылку.

Ситуация за стенами гигаполисов не менялась годами, наоборот, по ощущениям, всё становилось только хуже. Твари умудрялись не только выживать под лучами палящего солнца, но и эволюционировать в бешеном темпе. Убивать их становилось сложнее от раза к разу.

«О! Команда Фу Мэнпо тоже здесь?!» – глаза Ван Ибо вспыхнули неподдельным интересом.

Один из старожилов Корпуса рейнджеров – воин с громким именем и великолепной боевой историей, лидер боевого отряда – стоял в центре внушительной толпы. Широкий в плечах, могучий в спине, с твёрдо расставленными ногами и крупными ладонями, Фу Мэнпо привлекал к себе взгляды. Гибридизация с буйволом в его случае дала поразительный эффект. БОГ приобрёл колоссальные размеры и характеристики, а именно: больше десяти метров в росте, высокую скорость и ударную силу.

«Мы ещё в Академии слушали обзоры рейдов с его участием как сказки! – уголки губ Ван Ибо приподнялись в улыбке. – Великолепный боевой опыт! Легенда!»

Фу Мэнпо был достоин уважения и всяческих похвал. За всё время в его отряде не погибло ни одного рейнджера, между тем от битвы они никогда не уходили. Вот пример, считал Ван Ибо, на который нужно равняться: прекрасно сбалансированная команда, ровные отношения и поразительная боевая мощь отличали отряд под началом этого человека.

Рейд мог насчитывать до двух тысяч бойцов. Очевидно, одному рейд-лидеру, ответственному за выполнение миссии, было крайне сложно ориентироваться и отдавать чёткие распоряжения. Потому боевые рейды имели чёткое деление на команды. Коммуникация рейд-лидера осуществлялась с лидерами этих команд. Их нередко называли «пати-лидерами»[7]. Под их руководством обычно находилось от пяти до десяти бойцов. Именно на плечи лидеров отрядов ложилась обязанность строго выполнять указания рейд-лидера и вести боевые единицы в бой. Ответственность на пати-лидерах оказывалась немалой! Естественно, важными становились не только расстановка сил и способностей бойцов в команде, но и степень доверия. Неудивительно, что лидеры отрядов старались создать устойчивые команды с постоянным составом.

Несмотря на заслуги, общий боевой стаж и регалии, Фу Мэнпо имел лишь восьмой ранг в Корпусе рейнджеров. Поговаривали, тот сознательно отказывался идти на повышение из-за неизбежного принятия на себя в случае успешной сдачи экзаменов административных функций. Ван Ибо понимал эту философию, как свою: чем выше ранг, тем больше на рейнджера вешали обязанностей, да и уровень «погружения в тайну» Корпуса рейнджеров случался немалым. В таких обстоятельствах боец фактически лишался возможности выходить за стены и сражаться с химерами, то есть терял боевую сноровку. Ван Ибо для себя этого бы не хотел, Фу Мэнпо, судя по всему, тоже. Они стали рейнджерами, чтобы сражаться с тварями за стеной: бюрократический мир был им чужд. Ван Ибо было приятно ощущать подобную близость взглядов с человеком, которым искренне восхищался.

Отряд Фу Мэнпо сформировался быстро, по крайне мере так рассказывали Ван Ибо старшие товарищи. Всего пару месяцев понадобилось харизматичному и волевому рейнджеру, чтобы собрать сильную команду.

Основные силы в его отряде концентрировались в лапах мощных «танков»[8] – рейнджеров с БОГами класса «B». Эти воины наносили массовый урон противнику и неплохо держали строй. Словно косой, они прореживали ряды химер.

Особенно крупных тварей Фу Мэнпо брал на себя. Он защищал и уверенно вёл за собой остальных. Его БОГ причислялся к классу «А»: тяжелый боец был способен выдерживать большой урон. Рейнджеры между собой таких БОГов называли «тягачами» [9]. Конечно же, груши для битья из них получались замечательные, хотя намного полезнее оказывалось использовать тяжёлые классы для нанесения существенных повреждений противнику.

«Тягачи» и «танки» несли на себе «жидкий огонь»: напалмовые установки успешно справлялись с многими типами химер.

Прибавьте сюда скорость реакции и мощь буйвола или вепря – получите смертоносный живой таран, машину для убийства. Этому отряду на поле битвы не случалось равных!

Лидерские качества Фу Мэнпо тоже были на высоте. Его решения отличались разумностью, а приказы – лаконичностью и точностью. Фу Мэнпо с лёгкостью контролировал отряд в пятнадцать рейнджеров, при этом никогда не забывал о собственной битве. Многие им восхищались и брали в пример!

Ван Ибо не был исключением: вот уже три года он возглавлял отряд из пяти бойцов, каждый из которых прошёл серьёзный отбор. В разное время к ним присоединялись другие рейнджеры, Ван Ибо практически никому не отказывал, однако манера вести бой и, главное, жёсткое руководство мало кому нравились. Ван Ибо понимал, что порой бывал излишне жесток, хотя как лидер отряда имел полное право требовать ясного сознания и разумности в битве от каждого. Он не позволял забываться в слепой ярости. Рейнджерами же чаще всего становились люди фанатичные. Они мало заботились о собственной безопасности и редко оглядывались на партнёров по команде, потому представляли угрозу не только для себя, но и для окружающих. Устойчивостью и доверием тут и не пахло, потому лишние кадры в отряде не задерживались. Так, вокруг Ван Ибо сформировалась стабильная команда. Пять рейнджеров, различных по рангу и умениям, действовали как единый организм.

С точки зрения функциональности и баланса способностей его отряд выдерживал наилучшую (по оценке ОСПиТА) схему: «тягач» шёл впереди и принимал первые атаки. Гибрид с бурым медведем, Ху Юньхао, прекрасно справлялся с поставленными перед ним задачами, а ещё отличался титаническим спокойствием в бою. Складывалось впечатление, что у него начисто отсутствовали нервы. Уверенно, сдержанно и основательно он подходил к любому делу, потому перед миссией долго изучал анализ, подготовленный ОСПиТА.

Основной урон противникам наносили рейнджеры класса «С» – «мили»[10] в просторечии. Эти БОГи не отличались особенно крупными размерами, зато обладали значительной ударной мощью и легко справлялись с химерами практически любого типа. Пума Ван Ибо и ягуар Юй Биня всегда бились парой, страховали и поддерживали друг друга. Коэффициент их эффективности устойчиво держался в высоких показателях.

Рейнджеры же класса «D» – их часто называли «шайбами» и «летунами» [11] – успешно справлялись с мелкими наземными тварями и химерами, освоившими полёт. Лёгкие БОГи в бою часто оказывались незаменимыми. Они запросто могли увернуться от сильнейших атак противников и нанести серьёзный точечный урон, а ещё рейнджеры этого класса – единственные, кто мог вести бой в воздухе. Правда, чаще всего гибридизацию по типу «D» проходили девушки.

Ван Ибо не имел гендерных предубеждений, потому легко смирялся с женщинами в команде, если они выдерживали отведённые им роли. Вот и сейчас в его отряде рядом с парнями сражались две девушки.

Ван Цзисуань в обличье скопы покоряла небеса и легко выводила из строя противников. Пусть смертельного урона она почти никогда нанести не могла, зато уверенно сбивала летающих химер на землю – прямо в лапы партнёров по команде. Ван Ибо ценил в девушке аккуратность и осмотрительность. Она никогда слепо не бросалась в бой и вовремя приносила важные сведения о передвижении противника. Кроме всего прочего, Ван Цзисуань часто помогала в бою мили-бойцам: она пресекала попытки химер запрыгнуть за спину или напасть сверху. Вместе с мужем, Ху Юньхао, Ван Цзисуань планомерно отслеживала и помогала выводить отряд из заготовленных тварями ловушек.

Её закадычная подруга, Ханна, тоже оказывалась весьма полезной. «Шайба», в боевом воплощении – оцелот, она обладала невероятным чутьём на всевозможные «опасные зоны». Интуиция девушки не раз спасала их всех от неудачных манёвров. Ван Ибо старался прислушиваться к ёмким «мне кажется» Ханны во время выполнения боевых заданий. Но этим возможности девушки не ограничивались. Компактный и юркий, едва ли полтора метра в длину, оцелот мог пробраться в узкие проходы и норы – выманить за собой тварей. В то же время, в прямом столкновении Ханна не тушевалась. Пластичная, словно в ней начисто отсутствовал скелет, девушка проскальзывала к противникам и острыми, как лезвия, когтями вспарывала незащищённые панцирями брюхи.

В общем, считал Ван Ибо, каждый из пяти бойцов был при деле. Своей команде он всецело доверял, хотя понимал, что ещё не достиг нужного уровня синхронизации с отрядом. Не столько в бою за стенами, сколько в тренировочных состязаниях его группа не показывала максимальной эффективности. Ван Ибо чувствовал, будто чего-то не достаёт, однако объяснить это или конкретно сформулировать никак не мог. С другой стороны, беспокоиться ему было не о чём: команда показывала неплохие результаты, да и репутационный коэффициент группы оставался высоким. Их охотно брали в рейды.

«Уже многие прибыли», – Ван Ибо со вздохом обвёл взглядом огромный зал.

Многоуровневая ротонда Большой экспозиционной аудитории звучала громко. Тысячи рейнджеров столпились в проходах и на площадках-переходах. Усаживаться в операторские ячейки – индивидуальные места для участников собрания – никто не торопился. Неудивительно, рейнджерам нечасто удавалось встретиться таким большим составом: сейчас отовсюду слышались приветствия, радостный смех, поздравления друг друга с тем, что «они всё ещё живы», а также бесконечные вопросы «зачем?» и «почему?»

Ван Ибо не горел желанием общаться с кем бы то ни было.

«Сяду повыше, – он поспешил ретироваться до того, как его заметил кто-либо из знакомых. Операторская ячейка в верхних рядах показалась особенно уютной. Здесь царил полумрак и по соседству располагались только резервные рубки видеотрансляций. – В самый раз».

Картинки на огромные коллоидные экраны в центре аудитории чаще всего передавались с пульта управления, находящегося на массивной сцене, однако здесь, наверху, располагалась дублирующая система. Она отвечала за устойчивый канал связи: сбоев в работе селекторских совещаний быть не должно было.

«Начало через четверть часа, да?» – Ван Ибо устроился в кресле, прикрыл глаза и попытался абстрагироваться от многоголосной какофонии. Времени было достаточно – тем более, система автоматически считала показатели его биотического чипа и передала отряду геолокацию.

Несмотря на «свободную диспозицию», устоявшиеся команды старались садиться рядом. Кроме того, места рейнджеры тоже выбирали не случайно.

Выше всех обычно сидели лидеры отрядов. Скорее неосознанно, чем по убеждению, они занимали места, с которых открывался хороший обзор. Пусть не в бою, но привычка срабатывала регулярно: пати-лидеры контролировали ситуацию, следили за обстановкой.

На той же высоте, рядом с лидерами отрядов обычно усаживались «летуны» – рейнджеры, привыкшие смотреть на мир с небес. Ниже места занимали бойцы остальных классов. У самой сцены или подиума сидели операторы отряда и рейд-«ангелы». Они контролировали медиапоток из центра в зал. 

Личный ранг рейнджера в подобной диспозиции обычно не играл роли, хотя, естественно, выше всех сидели бойцы с высокими репутационными и боевыми показателями.

К экзаменам на роль лидера отряда допускались рейнджеры, заслужившие не меньше пятого ранга в Корпусе рейнджеров. Это было связано, прежде всего, со сложностью самих испытаний и степенью ответственности, возлагаемой на руководителя боевой команды. С амбициозностью у рейнджеров было всё хорошо, однако на экзамен пати-лидеров шли немногие. Не столько теоретический экзамен или испытания, проверяющие физические способности, пугали рейнджеров, сколько усиленный контроль и регулярные походы в «сектор психов» (эта часть Корпуса рейнджеров тоже не прошла мимо внимания словоохотливого Юй Биня). Психосоматический центр не только сопровождал деятельность лидеров отрядов, тестировал и перепроверял, но и проводил глубокие психиатрические исследования. Скрыться от них не представлялось возможным. Очевидно, должность пати-лидера не казалась такой уж привлекательной. Больше мучили только руководящий состав Корпуса рейнджеров и рейд-лидеров. Становиться этими последними вовсе отваживались единицы, да и требования оказывались предельно высокими.

Пройти собеседование и проверку на роль рейд-лидера могли рейнджеры, достигшие седьмого и выше рангов. Класс, тип БОГа или репутационные показатели при этом не учитывались. Будущему рейд-лидеру не обязательно было быть даже лидером отряда, хотя, естественно, командная работа и умение руководить тоже учитывались. Зато от рейд-лидеров требовали колоссальной собранности, спокойствия айсберга и кристально-чистого послужного листа. Всё бы ничего, да только сложности в судьбе рейд-лидера на этом не заканчивались.

К выполнению боевых задач ОСПиТА привлекал конкретного рейд-лидера. Свой выбор он обычно объяснял характеристиками БОГа, показателями самого рейнджера и комплекта его рейд-баффов. Однако рейд-лидер нёс личную ответственность за успешное завершение миссии. Так, за проваленное задание, неуверенное ведение рейда, неоправданные жертвы или негативные отклики от пати-лидеров или рядовых бойцов того могли снять с должности и даже понизить ранг. Опасно! Зато за хорошо проделанную работу рейд-лидеру полагались существенные бонусы, регалии и повышение репутации и статуса.

Сейчас Ван Ибо знал, на балансе Центрального аппарата Корпуса рейнджеров гигаполиса Пекин стояло всего три рейд-лидера.

Четвёртый, «летун» – гибрид с грифом, успел вывести рейд из западни химер в ущелье, но сам разделил участь своего отряда – трагически погиб. Месяц назад из-за стен не вернулись шесть рейнджеров.

Ещё один рейд-лидер в последние миссии выходил неподготовленным, потому приносил немало проблем всем без исключения. Отряду Ван Ибо тоже досталось. Этот рейд-лидер существенно потерял в баллах репутации и сегодня не должен был появиться. «Сектор психов» и ОСПиТА такой безалаберности не прощали.

Из троих оставшихся два рейд-лидера буквально накануне вернулись из рейдов, а последний долгое время находится на реабилитации после тяжёлого ранения. Гарпия, летающий класс химер, лишила его зрения, но медики и Кибернетический отдел Ассоциации сотворили чудеса. Ван Ибо слышал, что рейд-лидер, гибрид с могучим белым медведем, перенёс серьёзную операцию на глазах: повреждённые ткани заменили биотическим материалом. Зато теперь рейд-лидер, единственный в своём роде, мог похвастаться искусственно синтезированными глазными яблоками с множеством весьма полезных функций. Одна из них – разработка токийского Корпуса рейнджеров – тактический анализ механики передвижений тварей: Пэн Чуюэ приобрёл способность предугадывать, просчитывать движения химер и, соответственно, наносить удары с опережением.

Ван Ибо несколько раз выходил в рейд под началом Пэн Чуюэ и мнения о нём был неплохого: разумный, несмотря на молодость, однако порой излишне импульсивный парень. В жизни же им ни разу не доводилось близко общаться. Ван Ибо знал только, что Пэн Чуюэ мог похвастаться рядом полезных знакомств. Многие утверждали, что должность рейд-лидера тот получил «по блату», однако Ван Ибо все эти интриги мало интересовали. Он ценил результаты работы и обоснованность предпринятых шагов, а Пэн Чуюэ неизменно показывал неплохие результаты.

В том последнем рейде, где Пэн Чуюэ получил ранение, Ван Ибо не был, потому подробности знал только из пересказов: рейд-лидер совершил ошибку – кинулся на защиту лидера своего отряда и потому утратил бдительность.

И вот сейчас к ним возвращался тот, кто год назад «уехал насовсем» …

– Вот ты где! Ибо, чего ты тут уселся? – преисполненный негодования Юй Бинь возник рядом.

– Я сплю, не мешай, – Ван Ибо решил, что глаза открывать пока рано.

Другу же, судя по всему, до его вялого состояния не было никого дела. Милосердие тот явно не был настроен проявлять:

– А, совсем что ли? Вставай, пошли отсюда!

– Зачем? Тут хорошо…

– Не сомневаюсь! – Юй Бинь пренебрежительно фыркнул. – Только никому, кроме тебя, не нравится сидеть на галёрке. Пересаживайся! Юйчэнь приберёг для нас места в первых рядах!

– Идите без меня, ок? Я тут останусь, – Ван Ибо категорически не желал двигаться. Всё его тело буквально отказывалось это делать. Даже аватар в сознании сонно поводил башкой.

– Ещё чего! Юньхао-гэ и сестрица Цзисуань уже внизу, а Ханна с ног сбилась в поисках тебя, – в голосе Юй Биня прозвучали назидательные ноты, будто он отчитывал неразумное дитя.

– Неужели без меня никак? – Ван Ибо нехотя открыл один глаз, потом второй.

На панели операционной ячейки действительно мигали три точки. Цао Юйчэнь, один из рейд-«ангелов», прикреплённых к их группе и по совместимости муж Сюань Лу, сидел в первом ряду, прямо за ним устроились супруги Хэ Юньхао и Ван Цзисуань, с противоположной стороны аудитории к ячейке Ван Ибо поднималась ещё одна красная точка – Ханна направлялась прямиком к ним.

– Бгы-гы-гы, – Юй Бинь злорадно ухмыльнулся, – рекомендую, старик, прямо сейчас поднять и пересесть, пока Ханна не решила устроить тут, в сторонке от остальных, свидание с тобой.

Этот последний аргумент оказался действеннее остальных: Ван Ибо тут же поднялся.

Ханну он искренне ценил за многое, но совершенно не понимал её практически маниакального желания стать его девушкой. Сперва случайно, потом систематически он становился невольным свидетелем мечтаний Ханны наяву. Та хотела выйти за него замуж и родить троих детей, каждый из которых непременно стал бы знаменитым рейнджером. Не то, чтобы Ван Ибо сторонился подобных разговоров или идеалов, просто Ханна порой проявляла излишнюю активность. Пусть навязчивой она не была, да и Ван Ибо находил её достаточно привлекательной, Ханна по-прежнему оставалась для него только незаменимым членом команды. Иной роли для девушки Ван Ибо не предполагал. Ханну же его холодная неприступность и молчаливость только раззадоривали. Как-то раз после рейда та даже пробралась к нему в душевую кабину, решив сыграть на накале эмоций после боя. Она якобы предвидела их совместное счастливое будущее. Ван Ибо от подобного бросало в дрожь. То, что в бою оказывалось необычайно полезным, в жизни совершенно не приживалось. Личную жизнь устраивать в стенах Корпуса рейнджеров он был не намерен. Да и потом, Ханна не выдерживала критериев «натурального» и «настоящего». Ван Ибо понимал, что этим последним доводом откровенно спекулирует, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.

Когда-то давно он спас девушку из лап двух Гончих – особенно кровожадных химер. После полученных ранений Ханна долго отсиживалась в реабилитационном центре рейнджеров, однако вышла оттуда совершенно преобразившейся – модификации подверглось практически всё тело девушки.

В то время Ван Ибо был рядовым бойцом и даже не думал о собственной команде. Девушку это не остановило. Она искала любой повод и даже встречала его после вылазок за стены, а после вошла сама и притянула за собой Хэ Юньхао и Ван Цзисуань в его команду. Ван Ибо не сопротивлялся – бойцы из этой троицы оказались отменными, но вот остальное…

– Ибо-гэ! – оклик прозвучал излишне мягко и певуче.

– Да, идём вниз, – Ван Ибо поспешил вслед за хихикающим Юй Бинем.

«За что мне это?!» – девушка с кошачьей грацией немедленно оказалась рядом, засеменила следом:

– Думаю, сегодня нам стоит вживую посмотреть на нового рейд-лидера. Кажется, мы с ним не раз пойдём в рейд.

Ван Ибо показалось, что Ханна мурлыкнула это ему на ухо. Ознобом свело поясницу – неприятно.

– Снова твоё «предвидение»? – Ван Ибо постарался не обращать внимания на тошнотворно-сладкий тембр голоса девушки.

– Верно. Этот Сяо Чжань сыграет важную роль в судьбе всего Корпуса, – Ханна лучезарно улыбнулась.

– О! Он всегда был важен здесь, ха-ха, – Юй Бинь с размаху плюхнулся в кресло операционной ячейки во втором ряду, рядом с Ху Юньхао.

– Ван Ибо, – тот сдержанно кивнул в приветствии.

– Ибо, – эхом отозвалась Ван Цзисуань.

– Эй, Ван Ибо, доброе утро! Усаживайся рядом! – Цао Юйчэнь махнул рукой на соседнюю операторскую ячейку. – Других мест всё равно нет, а Ли Бовэнь сегодня в отгуле.

«Мне и наверху было неплохо», – Ван Ибо попытался проглотить тяжёлый вздох. Получилось не сразу. Нравилось ему сидеть прямо перед сценой или нет, никого не волновало, а вот о вежливости забывать не стоило.

Ван Ибо примостился в предложенном кресле, активировал сенсорную панель управления операторской ячейкой (хотя, видят Боги, в первом ряду видео-связь со сценой не нужна!):

– Привет. Рад всех видеть. Юй Бинь, что ты имеешь в виду под «всегда был важен»? В репе Сяо Чжаня ничего нет о каких-либо особенных «заслугах» в пекинском Корпусе.

Юй Бинь заговорщицки сверкнул глазами, но ответить не успел. Цао Юйчэнь оказался первым:

– Ты же в курсе, что Сяо Чжань весь прошедший год был в токийском Корпусе?

Невероятно красивый, гибрид с павлином в ЛАЙТовой версии, Цао Юйчэнь ни раз делом доказал, что место своё в операторском кресле Корпуса рейнджеров заслужил. Специалистом он был отменным – свою роль рейд-«ангела» знал на все сто процентов, да и человеческие качества имел весьма высокие. Неудивительно, что Суань Лу влюбилась. Ван Ибо сперва скептически отнёсся к парню, но после мнение изменил. То, что Цао Юйчэнь происходил из элиты, вовсе не означало его бесполезность.

Промышленные магнаты, многие поколения династии Цао курировали добычу и переработку стратегически важных минералов. Юйчэнь же пошёл против воли собственного отца, устроившись работать в Корпус рейнджеров. В общем, Ван Ибо относился к парню с уважением, но близко не подпускал: всё казалось, что у того в голове обязательно найдутся пару «элитарных заскоков».

– В курсе, – Ван Ибо взмахом руки убрал коллоидный монитор над пультом, оставил только клавиатуру. Чтобы ясно видеть выступающего на сцене, трансляция на экране индивидуальной ячейки ему явно была не нужна.

Репутационный лист Сяо Чжаня был канцелярски чист: в семнадцать лет он вступил в ряды рейнджеров и за тринадцать лет достиг солидного седьмого ранга. Сяо Чжань никогда, кроме единственного случая, не выступал лидером отряда, однако имел немало положительных «аналитических карт» от ОСПиТА – отчётов о деятельности рейнджера в боевых условиях. Психосоматический центр тоже давал высокие оценки устойчивости и потенциальной выносливости рейнджера.

Всё это великолепие накладывалось на весьма нестандартного для решительного и спокойного (именно так описывали Сяо Чжаня в отзывах партнёры по команде) мужчины БОГа. Сяо Чжань при прохождении соматической гибридизации выбрал для себя лёгкий наземный класс «D». Его аватаром стал подвижный и стремительный гепард.

Медико-кибернетический анализ БОГа Сяо Чжаня выделял прекрасную адаптивность гибрида и практически невероятную для рейнджера скорость реакции. Ван Ибо до сих пор слабо себе представлял заявленные цифры. Двигаться настолько быстро могли только химеры. Из-за сумасшедших регенеративных свойств они практически не чувствовали боли, но тут речь шла о человеке, пусть и модифицированном. Хотя при всех потрясающих качествах БОГа Сяо Чжаня твари несколько раз оказывались быстрее. В анкете хранились сведения о трёх серьёзных ранениях. Сяо Чжань каждый раз спасался почти чудом.

Ван Ибо старался не поддаваться любопытству. Не всегда получалось: посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня в бою очень хотелось. Тот был старше на шесть лет и многого достиг, если верить официальным данным. Его послужной список с перечислением всех рейдов занимал приличное количество строк. Хотя год назад в миссии на западных холмах – многолетней головной боли всего ОСПиТА – что-то произошло.

Согласно отчётам, то был единственный раз, когда Сяо Чжаню пришлось взять на себя функции лидера отряда из-за дисциплинарного отстранения действующего на тот момент пати-лидера. Проблема в том, что всё это происходило прямо посреди боя с химерами. Никаких пояснений репутационный лист не содержал, однако Сяо Чжаню по возвращении срезали несколько «статусных» баллов ранга рейнджера. Довольно строгое наказание.

После тех событий Сяо Чжань уехал на японские острова и поступил в распоряжение токийского Корпуса рейнджеров. Там он сдал нормативы на рейд-лидера и теперь возвращался домой по запросу родного ЦаПарка. Рейд-лидеров в местном Корпусе рейнджеров не хватало.

Однако удивляло другое: Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань долгое время стояли на балансе в одном Корпусе рейнджеров, но до сих пор ни разу не встречались. По крайней мере, Ван Ибо не помнил, чтобы когда-либо виделся с настолько привлекательным молодым мужчиной. Сяо Чжань даже на шаблонной анкетной фотокарточке выглядел изумительно красивым. Насколько эта красота «настоящая», Ван Ибо не задумывался. Он вообще старался об этом не думать, потому что пришлось бы вспоминать о неясном смятении в груди и не слишком адекватном поведении аватара в момент изучения информации о новом рейд-лидере Корпуса рейнджеров. Что с ним сотворилось в тот момент и почему ему так сложно было оторвать взгляд от фотографии Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо не понимал.

– То есть ты «в курсе», что вылетел Сяо Чжань из Пекина год назад из-за любовного скандала, ха-ха? – Юй Биня откровенно забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. Он всегда любил собирать сплетни, чтобы после смаковать особенно пикантные подробности. Ван Ибо за это его иногда ненавидел.

– Он не «вылетел», а перевёлся. Разве нет? Да и Корпус в Токио ничуть не меньше нашего. Я, кстати, совершенно не помню Сяо Чжаня у нас, – Ван Ибо попытался взглядом предупредить Юй Биня, чтобы держал язык на коротком поводке и не болтал лишнего, но тот лишь довольно ухмыльнулся.

– Неудивительно, что не помнишь. Они с командой почти постоянно квартировались в пром-парке на западе. Тут появлялись редко, – Цао Юйчэнь вывел на свой экран крупную карту и ткнул пальцем в нужную метку. – Сяо Чжань – приёмный сын в семье Лу Цзяньминя.

– Именно! Большая птица, хех, – Юй Бинь вновь вставил свои пять копеек. – Что бы ни натворил, «папочка» прикроет!

– Сяо Чжань или его названый брат, Ван Чжочэн, никогда не подчёркивали свой статус, – Ху Юньхао неожиданно подал голос, вступился за Сяо Чжаня.

– Ты знаком с ними, Юньхао-гэ? – Ван Ибо немедленно заинтересовался.

Шутка ли: их новый рейд-лидер – воспитанник в семье руководителя Службы Общественных Контактов и Международных Связей – одной из структур верховного правительства гигаполиса!

– Случалось, но недолго, – Ху Юньхао не стал отпираться. – Ходили вместе в пару рейдов. Он был ещё рядовым бойцом.

– А я его не помню, – Ван Цзисуань задумчиво изучала фотографию Сяо Чжаня на коллоидном экране.

Ван Ибо поспешил отвести глаза в сторону, внутри вновь забилось неясным смятением.

– Вы с Ханной в тот момент только вернулись из южных плантаций, – обращённый на жену взгляд Ху Юньхао смягчился, даже голос изменил тембр. – Как раз завершились ваши дежурства.

– Тогда понятно, – Ван Цзисуань тепло улыбнулась, ответила на эмоции любимого мужа и вновь замолчала. Казалось, её больше не интересовал ни Сяо Чжань, ни события годичной давности, ни причины, почему теперь к ним переводят «вернувшегося» рейнджера в новом статусе.

Ван Ибо засмотрелся на влюблённую пару. Чувства Ху Юньхао и Ван Цзисуань друг к другу видны были невооружённым взглядом. Они не скрывались, потому казались прекрасными. Ван Ибо даже иногда завидовал им. Сейчас, видимо, был именно такой момент, потому что заданный вопрос прозвучал неожиданно даже для него самого:

– Так что там за «любовный скандал» произошёл год назад с Сяо Чжанем в главной роли? – спросил и немедленно пожалел об этом. Ван Ибо почувствовал, как щёки покрываются непрошеным смущением.

– Это только слухи! – попытался вступиться за Сяо Чжаня Цао Юйчэнь, однако вопрос упал в плодородную почву.

Юй Бинь этого момент только и ждал:

– Слухи или нет, а против фактов спорить сложно! – он с ликующей улыбкой приготовился вывалить все собранные за последние несколько часов сплетни.

– Ладно, Юй Бинь, не напрягайся. Мне не настолько интересно, насколько у тебя язык чешется, – Ван Ибо поспешил свернуть неудобный разговор.

– Эй, ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься! – разочарование Юй Биня можно было, кажется, ложкой есть. – Там не только Лу Цзяньминь замешан, но и Сю Цинь, Глава Управления Социальных и Медицинский Вопросов, с сыночком!..

– Вот теперь я точно не хочу ничего знать, – Ван Ибо поморщился и отвернулся обратно к сцене. Виски́ неприятно потянуло начинающейся мигренью. Усталость после полубессонной ночи, наполненной неясными образами и кошмарами, накатывала волнами.

[1] **Пластизоли** — если кратко, то это нечто напоминающее жидкий пластик, который при нагревании «желатинизируется» — быстро превращается в монолитный пластикат с хорошими физико-механическими свойствами, высоким электрическим сопротивлением и химической стойкостью. Дорожное покрытие в гигаполисах 23-го века – это смесь компьютеризированного пластика и старого-доброго асфальта. Имеет пористую структуру.

[2] **Биоэтика** — исследования, касающиеся нравственного аспекта деятельности человека в медицине и биологии. Кратко: человек активно познаёт окружающий его мир с точки зрения применения собственных сил в условиях научно-технического прогресса.

[3] **Кумар** \- концентрированные клубящиеся дымы, образованные в результате курения сигарет, наркотиков, кальяна и т.п.

[4] **Коллоидные экраны/мониторы** – такого не существует. В представлении автора, это гибкие мониторы, вбирающие в себя свет из внешних источников и преобразующие его в объёмное предустановленное изображение. Эти изображения программируются кибернетическими пластинами, вшитыми в гибкое стекло, которым обшиваются все здания в гигаполисах.

[5] **Селекторской совещание** – собрание в формате аудио или видео связи. В Корпусе используется видео-связь на совещаниях, так как количество участников одновременно может достигать нескольких тысяч человек.

[6] **Диспозиция** – в нашем случае размещение или расположение операторских ячеек для участников в аудитории. Свободная диспозиция – по смыслу: «каждый может садиться, где пожелает».

[7] Party leader – «пари-лидер» транскрипция англоязычного термина. Контекстные синонимы: лидер отряда, лидер команды, пати-лидер.

[8] Классы БОГов рейнджеров: класс «В» - среднетяжёлые – «Танк» в просторечии. Размеры – от 3-х до 6-ти метров. Виды: волкодавы и другие крупные собачьи, вепри, анаконды, леопард.

[9] Классы БОГов рейнджеров: класс «А» - тяжелые – «Тягач» в просторечии. Размеры - от 5 до 10 метров. Редко – крупнее. Виды: медведи, крупные рогатые животные, тигры, львы, аллигаторы.

[10] Классы БОГов рейнджеров: класс «С» - средние – «мили» в просторечии. Размеры - от 2 до 4 метров. Виды - основные кошачьи, основные собачьи: рысь, ирбис, пума, ягуар, волки.

[11] Классы БОГов рейнджеров: класс «D» - лёгкие. Различаются воздушные и наземные.

Лёгкие воздушные – «летун» в просторечии. Размеры - до 2,5 метров. Виды - все птицы: скопа, орёл, гриф, коршун и т.д.

Лёгкие наземные – «шайба» в просторечии. Размеры - до 2,5 метров. Виды - мелкие кошачьи и собачьи: гепарды, лисы, шакалы, хаски, оцелоты, дикие кошки и т.д.


	6. V

V

Юй Биню откровенно не сиделось на месте. Он без устали крутил головой и поминутно здоровался со всеми подряд. Энергия в нём била ключом, а рот, видимо, действительно никак не мог помолчать. Рейнджеры останавливались около его операторской ячейки поболтать и в очередной раз посплетничать о причине нынешнего «общего созыва». Шум не смолкал ни на миг и даже, казалось, нарастал с каждым новым знакомым Юй Биня.

Ханне, Цао Юйчэню, Ху Юньхао, Ван Цзисуань и Ван Ибо (даже если последние не особенно горели желанием) волей-неволей приходилось соблюдать элементарные правила приличия и поддерживать пусть и скудный, но диалог. На пятом круге «у-нас-всё-неплохо» и «начнётся-собрание-там-всё-узнаем» мигрень Ван Ибо просверлила в его левом виске значительную дырку, а остатки хорошего настроения решительно закрыли за собой дверь.

Теперь этот день можно было считать целиком и полностью провальным.

«Ещё только утро…» – Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул и попытался расслабиться. Не получилось. На первом ряду огромной аудитории, у самой сцены, было слишком многолюдно.

Выбора не оставалось.

«Включай голову! Не можешь совладать – подстройся, потом исправишь!» – эту истину когда-то весьма доходчиво ему объяснял дед. Синяки после таких «уроков» рассасывались только на четвёртые сутки, зато «наука» закреплялась намертво.

Вот и сейчас Ван Ибо решил поступить по-умному: поддался общему настроению. Однако растревоженное раздражением сознание наотрез отказалось говорить со всеми подряд, хотя со скрипом согласилось на развёрнутую беседу с другом. Пусть сплетни сегодняшнего дня и интриги вокруг персоны их нового рейд-лидера он обсуждать категорически не желал, безопаснее было дать Юй Биню выговориться.

«Иначе он меня изведёт своей неуёмной энергией», – Ван Ибо решил перевести тему в более спокойное русло.

– Как вчерашний вечер провёл? В «SHINY ME» было что-то интересное? – Ван Ибо спросил о том, что его интересовало меньше всего, но о чём Юй Бинь всегда говорил с удовольствием.

– О! Здорово, что спросил, – тот немедленно включился в предложенную тему, – и напрасно, что вчера не пошёл со мной! Ван Хаосюань вновь собрал кучу народа на своё выступление, а Сун Цзиян-гэ снял сливки с нового продукта. Тусовка получилась отменной. Правда, мне пришлось уйти пораньше.

– Почему? – Ван Ибо аккуратно уложил гудящую голову на спинку кресла операторской ячейки и прикрыл глаза.

– Не поверишь: я повстречался с парой наших, и мы отправились в другой бар! Ха-ха! – Юй Бинь довольно ухмыльнулся.

– Надо же… – под восторги Юй Биня его мигрень начала успокаиваться. Ван Ибо почувствовал, что не ошибся с выбором темы – друг заглотил наживку.

– Ага! Но это ещё не всё! – Юй Бинь поёрзал в кресле, будто в нетерпении. – Там мы вновь повстречались с рейнджерами!

– Удивительно… – Ван Ибо тихонько хмыкнул. – Как же вы все там собрались?

Со стороны Ханны послышался мелодичный смех.

– Да-да! Нас оказалось немало! – Юй Бинь не обратил внимания на прозвучавшую иронию.

– Накануне собрания в город съехалось много бойцов, – согласился Ху Юньхао.

– Всем успели косточки перемыть за пивом? – Ван Цзисуань лукаво усмехнулась, однако Юй Биня не так-то просто было смутить.

– Всем не всем, но некоторым! – он многозначительно ткнул в фотографию Сяо Чжаня, до сих пор развернутую на экране монитора девушки.

Ван Ибо внутренне простонал: они вернулись к тому, с чего начали, но теперь Юй Биня было уже не остановить.

– Среди нас были ребята, которые служили долгое время рядом с Сяо Чжанем здесь, в Пекине. Его ранг и статус действительно не накручены, а анализы ОСПиТА правдивы! – Юй Бинь с чувством глубокого самоудовлетворения укладывал фразу за фразой в ровную картинку, словно отчитывался о серьёзно проделанной работе, выливая на партнёров по команде массу сплетен. – У Сяо Чжаня хорошие показатели во всех тестах!

– Это всё можно было узнать из официальной репы без всяких прогулок по барам, – Ван Ибо не сумел справиться со своей язвительностью.

Юй Бинь же, ожидаемо, немедленно парировал выпад:

– А есть ли в репе что-нибудь о своеволии Сяо Чжаня? Или о том, что он много раз поступал наперекор прямым приказам, но неизменно оказывался правым?

– Об этом можно было бы догадаться: в рейд-лидеры люди безвольные не идут, – Ван Ибо пожал плечами, будто бы и не сомневался в силе характера Сяо Чжаня.

– Верно, – Юй Бинь с готовностью поддакнул. – Так почему же при всей своей замечательности Сяо Чжань окружён тоннами слухов один другого краше? – он выдержал драматическую паузу, давая прочувствовать мысль, и уронил ещё одну каплю краски в нарисованный образ. – Иногда доходит до странного, даже мистического! Неясно, что правда, а что – нет!

Теперь обречённо стонал не один Ван Ибо, Ху Юньхао, уж на что он был сдержан, страдальчески прикрыл глаза.

– Говорю же: мне не интересно… – Ван Ибо вновь попытался остановить друга от развития неудобной темы. Как об стену горохом.

Юй Бинь заливисто расхохотался:

– А я тебе не верю, старик! Ты не слишком убедительно выглядишь в своём «неинтересно»!

Ван Ибо понял, что проиграл, потому вновь решил «подстроиться»: в этот раз промолчать. Юй Бинь же с победной ухмылкой продолжил:

– Значит, слушай: наш новый рейд-лидер действительно ходит в любимчиках генералитета восточного отделения Корпуса. Однако Сяо Чжань умудряется постоянно попадать в приключения, – локомотив на полном ходу не тормозил. Юй Бинь – тоже. – Связаны эти истории по большей части с игнорированием прямых приказов пати-лидеров или даже рейд-лидеров, а также с ярко-выраженным собственным мнением по поводу поставленных перед рейдом задач. Такое ощущение, что этому Сяо Чжаню до всего есть дело!

«Он мне нравится всё больше, – против воли полуулыбка растеклась на губах Ван Ибо. – Надеюсь, это его «яркое мнение» не противоречит разумности».

– В первом рейде за японский Корпус, – рассказывал Юй Бинь, – Сяо Чжань умудрился одновременно вытащить из-под краба местного рейд-лидера и надавать ему по щам, чтобы не лез на рожон! Ха-ха-ха!

– Гепард? Из-под краба? – в этот раз скептическое выражение появилось на лице Ху Юньхао.

В его недоверии не было ничего странного. Гепард Сяо Чжаня, шайба, какими бы замечательными способностями не обладал, никак не смог бы открыто противостоять огромному десятиметровому монстру, какими обыкновенно вырастали химеры класса «Краб».

– Естественно он был не один! – Юй Бинь отмахнулся от сомнений партнёра по команде. – Тань Цзи рассказала, что в той миссии отличился ещё и названый брат Сяо Чжаня – Ван Чжочэн. Его танк якобы напалмом держал краба, пока Сяо Чжань разбирался с горе-героем.

– Вот это уже похоже на правду, – кивнула Ван Цзисуань.

– Это она и есть! Не сомневайся! – просиял Юй Бинь. – В общем, наш Сяо Чжань…

– Пхах! Теперь он уже «наш»? – Ван Ибо прыснул со смеху.

– Именно! – улыбка Юй Биня стала шире. – …наш Сяо Чжань отличается яркой индивидуальностью. Он не следует тупым приказам сверху, а смотрит по обстановке на поле боя.

– Что же, видимо, в этот раз нам попался действительно думающий человек, – Ван Ибо и сам не заметил, когда к нему вернулось хорошее настроение.

– Кажется, этот Сяо Чжань нас ещё не раз удивит, – согласно пропела Ханна.

– Непременно! – вклинился в общий поток веселья Цао Юйчэнь. – Учитывая, что мне уже скинули распоряжения по переоснащению рейда, удивляться мы будем часто.

В течение всего рассказа парень помалкивал и внимательно изучал сложные коды на экране монитора, теперь же с ухмылкой откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Что-то особенное? – поинтересовался Ху Юньхао.

– В принципе, нет. Просто нетипичное, – Цао Юйчэнь пожал плечами. – Велено снять с Пули электрощитки и перекодировать чипы напалмовых установок на нулевое напряжение[1].

В беседе на пару мгновений повисла изумлённая пауза. Каждый пытался понять, зачем же Сяо Чжань приказал убрать защитные оболочки с транспорта и оружия рейда. Мыслей никаких не появилось.

– А ещё он красавчик! – возглас Юй Биня прозвучал громом среди ясного неба, зато успешно разрядил обстановку.

Смех снял лишние вопросы. Зачем гадать, если вскоре им обо всём подробно расскажут?

– Косметические модификации, на мой взгляд, ещё никого не красили, – взгляд Ван Ибо сам собой переместился на монитор Ван Цзисуань. С фотографии серьёзным взглядом на мир глядел Сяо Чжань.

«Красивый, бесспорно, однако настолько привлекательных людей не существует», – неприятное чувство кольнуло внутри. Природу его Ван Ибо распознать не сумел.

– О, да! – ухмыльнулся Юй Бинь. – А знаешь ли ты, фанат всего «настоящего и натурального», что на Сяо Чжане, несмотря на айсберги сплетен на этот счёт, тоже, как и на тебе, нет косметики?

– Неужели? – пропела Ханна. Девушка с любопытством рассматривала фотографию Сяо Чжаня.

– Даже не сомневайся! Мы проверили! – Юй Бинь зачем-то гордо вскинул подбородок.

– Что проверили, Юй Бинь? – Цао Юйчэнь с усмешкой покачал головой. – В анкеты или репутационные листы не вписывают сведения об установленных на чип модификациях небоевого класса.

– Знаю! – голосом с хрипотцой, будто уже устал всем доказывать очевидное, вывел Юй Бинь. – Вчера столько говорили о неземной привлекательности нашего гепарда, что Ван Хаосюань просто взбесился! Он раскопал все фотки Сяо Чжаня, какие только смог отыскать, и загнал всё в собственную прогу!

Юй Бинь вновь выдержал паузу, словно актёр драматического действа, а после поднял ладонь на уровень собственного лица и щёлкнул пальцами:

– Приложение не обнаружило ни одного мода! Совсем ничего!

В беседе вновь повисла пауза. Теперь уже шесть пар глаз внимательно рассматривали фотографию Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо вдруг ощутил тепло в груди, словно сердце согрели ласковыми словами. Ему было до странного приятно увериться, что Сяо Чжань…

– …прекрасен сам по себе! – Юй Бинь с ликующей улыбкой подытожил тему.

– Это, наверное, хорошо?.. – голос Ханны прозвучал непривычно неуверенно. На фотографию Сяо Чжаня девушка больше не смотрела. Она во все глаза рассматривала лицо Ван Ибо и выглядела при этом крайне растерянной.

– Кроме того, у Сяо Чжаня редкий аватар! – Юй Бинь, казалось, не на шутку заинтересовался новым рейд-лидером.

– С этим соглашусь, – Ван Ибо уколол друга подозрительным взглядом.

Некоторое время он выискивал в Юй Бине черты увлечённости новым человеком в их кругу, однако увидел лишь восторженное любопытство.

«Он Сяо Чжаня словно новую зверюшку изучает?» – Ван Ибо проглотил неуместный смешок.

В то же время Юй Бинь был действительно прав. Гепард считался не слишком сильным животным, потому гибридизацию с ним проводили нечасто. У него хватало преимуществ перед другими хищниками, однако ту же скорость, сноровку, подвижность легче было взять у птиц – небесных хищников: орла или коршуна, например. В этом случае характеристики БОГа расширялись способностью летать. Гепард же, при всех достоинствах, был намертво привязан к земле. В бою он, лёгкий класс, тоже чаще всего оказывался бесполезен. Ударной мощи от шайбы ждать не приходилось.

«И всё-таки он сумел пройти весь путь до рейд-лидера, – Ван Ибо недоверчиво хмыкнул. – Хотя в нашем мире многое возможно благодаря семейным связям и правильным друзьям».

От этой мысли в голову вновь вонзилась шпилька мигрени, а в сердце – раздражения.

Пума в его сознании утробно зарычал и повёл башкой у самых лап. Уровень активности аватара за пару мгновений изменил три положения с полного покоя в практически бешенство и назад, а показатели синхронизации переступили пороги небесно-голубых значений.

– Брат, ты зачем обращаешься? – Юй Бинь глядел на него с удивлением.

– М?

– У тебя глаза позеленели! Зачем БОГа включил? 

– Прости, – Ван Ибо только сейчас понял, что вместе с аватаром рассерженно рычит.

«Вот они – недостатки зашкаливающей синхронизации!» – Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько медленных вдохов. Эмоции аватара он не понимал, свои – тоже.

«Ванцзи, спокойно! Всё хорошо, дружище, – Ван Ибо мысленно потрепал пуму по холке, увеличил значение баффа «Покой» на несколько пунктов и только после этого открыл глаза. – Мне надо поспать. Это всё из-за недосыпа и странных снов».

Беседа продолжилась обсуждением вчерашних хождений Юй Биня по барам. Ван Ибо эта тема не интересовала, потому он решил самоустраниться. Ему предстояло успокоиться: эмоции работе мешали.

Порой такие моменты невероятной активности аватара рейнджера случались. Однако за собой Ван Ибо подобное замечал нечасто. Ванцзи, обладая достаточно резким темпераментом, никогда не доставлял особенных хлопот и строго следовал за настроением рейнджера. Тем не менее, Ван Ибо уже во второй раз за последние пару суток отметил странности в поведении кибернетического животного.

«На ППБК попрошу, чтобы уровень синхронизации посмотрели», – о том, что дело может быть в его собственных эмоциях, Ван Ибо старался не думать.

Юй Бинь продолжал воодушевлённо рассказывать, с кем вчера заливал сплетни пивом, а блуждающий взгляд Ван Ибо медленно скользил по огромной сцене.

Здесь, у возвышения, столпилось немало рейнджеров. До начала собрания оставалось ещё немного времени, потому рейнджеры не торопились расходиться. Все знали: после собрания времени спокойно пообщаться и поделиться новостями не останется.

За стенами – убийцы химер, в повседневной жизни рейнджеры оставались обычными людьми. Многие жили неприметной жизнью и мечтали о семейном счастье. Другие посвятили себя любимым хобби. Третьи же верили, что от отпущенной им недолгой жизни надо брать максимум возможного. Эти последние не пропускали ни одного мало-мальски примечательного мероприятия и буквально горели в мире развлечений. Ван Ибо понимал правду каждого рейнджера и никого не судил. Раздражали только моменты, когда по отдельным представителям их профессии судили обо всех остальных.

«Получается, вы поженились?» – Ван Ибо случайным взглядом коснулся сияющих лиц двух парней.

Высокий мужчина обнимал за талию партнёра, а тот отвечал смущённой улыбкой и показывал приятелям тонкую полоску обручального браслета. Ван Ибо, спасибо длинному языку Юй Биня, знал, что эти двое давно состояли в отношениях, однако старались не особенно светиться. Сейчас же, видимо, они решили узаконить чувства.

В мире двадцать третьего века, когда демографическая обстановка оставляла желать лучшего, гендер партнёров в браке не играл особенной роли. Все виды отношений принимались спокойно. Однополые или межрасовые браки давно стали нормой. Правда, отличия всё-таки были.

Обручальные кольца, пережиток дремучей старины, продолжали носить только классические пары. В браках между двумя мужчинами или двумя женщинами их заменили альтернативным символом – обручальными браслетами. Эти украшения, как и кольца, могли быть самыми разными и ценность имели только для двух соединённых сердец.

К подобному символизму Ван Ибо относился ровно, порой даже тепло, когда видел искренние чувства супругов, как в случае с Ху Юньхао и Ван Цзисуань, однако чаще всего отношения в современном мире заканчивались раньше, чем начинались. Люди предпочитали жить без обязательств, подчиняясь движениям страсти и «животным сущностям в них» (Ван Ибо кривился каждый раз, когда слышал подобные фразы). Примеров хватало. Даже сейчас, когда Ван Ибо лишь коротал время перед собранием, ни на кого особенно не смотрел, замечал немало обращённых на себя заинтересованных взглядов. Некоторые парни и девушки поглядывали украдкой, другие смело строили глазки и пытались заигрывать. Раздражало неимоверно.

«Вот поэтому я и хотел посидеть в тишине», – Ван Ибо вновь пожалел об укромном местечке на самом верху аудитории. Там бы его точно никто, кроме собственной группы, не побеспокоил.

Ван Ибо понимал, что привлекателен. О его внешности, ровно как о внешности Сяо Чжаня, в Корпусе ходило множество слухов. Некоторым отчего-то было страшно интересно, каким набором косметических модификаций он сумел добиться настолько потрясающего эффекта. Однако напрямую Ван Ибо не спрашивали: все знали о его нелюдимости. Зато интересующиеся активно мучали словоохотливого Юй Биня вопросами о красоте и вкусах друга, будто хотели стать копией Ван Ибо или набивались ему в партнёры. Юй Бинь же не терялся и активно продвигал косметические апдейты своих приятелей из «SHINY ME» – Ван Хаосюаня и Сун Цзияна.

«Такое ощущение, что Юй Бинь процент от продаж имеет», – Ван Ибо тихонько хмыкнул.

В сущности, всё это ему было безразлично, а предприимчивость друга забавляла. Единственное, чего хотел сам Ван Ибо, – покой. Отношения с кем бы то ни было его никогда не интересовали. Хотя он понимал, что подобной философией причисляет себя к великому множеству «развлекающихся». Однако против естественных стремлений плоти сопротивляться было сложно. Порой он позволял себе окунуться в яркий мир ночи, но партнёров выбирал осмотрительно. Последствий любого рода Ван Ибо старался избегать.

Опять же, из-за перенаселения гигаполисов связи, не дающие потомства, обрели небывалую популярность. Многие искали партнёров не только в развлекательных учреждениях, но даже организовывались в клубы с самой разнообразной тематикой. Случалось, что рождённые в подобных связях чувства закреплялись брачными клятвами, однако при этом последнее значение имело продолжение рода.

Тема «детей и детства» в недавнем прошлом, как помнил Ван Ибо, звучала резонансно, сейчас же к ней относились настолько спокойно, что даже именами отпрысков не озадачивались. Чаще всего имя ребёнку выбиралось уже после рождения и звучало крайне просто. Фамилии же присваивались детям вовсе без всякой логики. В современном мире потеряло значение родовое прозвание отца. Дети получали благозвучные фамилии, хорошо сочетающиеся с выбранным именем. Так, у ребёнка могла появиться фамилия дальнего родственника или же специально придуманная. Эти данные – имя и фамилия – обесценились, так как в биометрические паспорта, а позднее в биотические чипы зашивалась вся информация не только о человеке, его деятельности, но и родословной вплоть до пятого поколения. Только некоторые убеждённые, вроде деда и отца самого Ван Ибо, а также старинные династии хранили «заветы предков» и выдерживали родовое имя. Многие представители правящих структур, наоборот, старались не давать детям собственные, узнаваемые фамилии, чтобы не провоцировать проблемы на работе, ввяжись отрок в какой-нибудь скандал.

«О, обратный отчёт запустили», – взгляд Ван Ибо прикипел к огромному коллоидному экрану над сценой.

Фоновая заставка обновилась крупным таймером, отсчитывающим последние пять минут до начала собрания. Рейнджеров приглашали занять свои места в операторских ячейках.

Рядом с цифровыми часами на экране, раскрашенном в серо-зелёные цвета, медленно покачивалась из стороны в сторону эмблема Корпуса рейнджеров. Изображение казалось объёмным и будто бы живым.

В центре символа стоял в полный рост человек. Телосложением и статью он воплощал героический образ, а также демонстрировал превосходство человеческого разума над всеми остальными. За плечами рейнджера, а это был именно он, красовались силуэты могучего тигра и медведя – сильнейших хищников в животном мире. По краю рисунка крупными буквами с чётким, точно рубленым, начертанием были выведены слова девиза Корпуса рейнджеров: «Защита человечества – миссия и честь!»

Символизм эмблемы оказывался минималистски простым: человек сумел обуздать природную мощь и измениться, значит, враги человеческого мира непременно падут. Никакой твари из-за стен не выстоять, не одолеть дух и решимость человека.

«Неудивительно, что среди гибридов больше всего именно тигров, львов и медведей, – Ван Ибо внимательно рассматривал хорошо узнаваемые силуэты. – Людям нравится приписывать себе животную силу».

Хотя процедуру соматической гибридизации можно было пройти с любым животным или птицей Земли, сильнейшие представители отряда хищников неизменно пользовались популярностью. Конечно же, оставались те, кто, как Фу Мэнпо, выбирал более миролюбивых созданий, люди вообще и рейнджеры в частности предпочитали «покрупнее и посильнее». Отчего-то казалось: запустишь в себя наноробота с ДНК хищника внутри, непременно воплотишься в него сам.

«Будто возможно изменить собственную ДНК?! – Ван Ибо, сын одного из ведущих биологов Ассоциации, на подобные мечтания не переставал пренебрежительно фыркать. – На самом деле ДНК человека не меняется».

Процедура называлась «соматической гибридизацией», хотя, на самом деле, никакого воздействия на цепочку макромолекул, обеспечивающих хранение и передачу биологической информации из поколения в поколение, не производилось. В тело человека всего лишь вживлялись нанороботы с мутагеном-носителем генов животного и химеры. 

«Официальное название процедуры – «Кибернетико-индуцированная гибридизация» – в массах не прижилось. Люди не желают вникать в настолько сложные понятия. Потому в обиходе решили оставить наименование первичных опытов в этой области», – объяснял Ван Хан, отец Ибо, неточности в названии процесса.

Механику и процессы соматической гибридизации вкратце объясняли каждому человеку перед процедурой, однако Ван Ибо был знаком с ней даже лучше, чем сам хотел был. Ему не было и шести лет, когда отец впервые привёл его в лабораторию и подробно объяснил процесс вживления в организм человека микророботов. После такого «урока» маленькому Ибо ещё некоторое время снились кошмары про ужасных существ, пожирающих человека изнутри, зато впоследствии, в период обучения в Академии рейнджеров, было значительно проще усваивать теоретический материал по генетике.

В то же время темой превращения человека в животного откровенно спекулировали все, кому не лень: в рекламе, в политике, в медицине, даже в образовании часто использовали анималистские образы. Порой заканчивалось тем, что люди переставали называть себя таковыми и требовали обращаться к себе по виду или имени аватара.

«Блажь чистейшей воды!» – Ван Ибо ощутил новую волну раздражения, потому поспешил переключиться с болезненной темы.

В этот же момент, наконец, Ван Цзисуань решила убрать с экрана фотографию Сяо Чжаня. Голографический монитор обновился картой современного мира – типовой заставкой внутренней операционной системы Корпуса.

«Море опять обмелело?» – Ван Ибо отметил изменение контура суши одного из японских островов.

Солнце по-прежнему буйствовало, потому мировой океан продолжал мелеть. Пусть сейчас уровень воды помогали поддерживать огромные насосы, перекачивающие потоки из недр планеты, их едва ли хватало для поддержания минимально допустимого уровня пресных озёр и стратегически важных рек.

За сотню лет с периода Взрыва Солнца линии суши и рельеф планеты сильно изменились.

Северная и Южная Америки объединились, образовав единый континент. Гренландию и ряд островов помельче от материковой суши теперь отделяли две крупные реки. Территория суши на этой стороне планеты объединилась в Американский континент.

В другом полушарии произошли не меньшие изменения. Средиземное море значительно уменьшилось в объёмах, соединив сухопутными маршрутами европейские и африканские территории. Из-за движения литосферных плит область восточнее реки Нил практически отделилась от Африки и приблизилась к Аравийскому полуострову. Красное море превратилось в Красную реку, а Персидский залив исчез с географической карты мира. В то же время Чёрное и Каспийское моря соединились рядом полноводных рек, а в горах Кавказа образовалась вереница глубочайших пресноводных озёр.

На востоке Евразийского континента существенных преобразований не случилось, если не считать серьёзно выросшие горные хребты. Каменистая гряда отделила территории восточной и юго-восточной Сибири, Монголию, Индию, Китай, Корею, Тайвань и ряд других стран от остального мира. Эту область в последние десятилетия всё чаще стали называть Азиатским континентом.

Австралия тоже не поменяла своего положения. Хотя сухопутные границы здорово раздвинула.

Наибольшие изменения случились в регионе Восточных морей и Японии.

«Сяо Чжань приехал отсюда», – Ван Ибо просверлил взглядом красную точку гигаполиса Токио.

Некогда островное государство, Япония теперь располагалась на Японском континенте. Острова Хоккайдо, Хонсю, Кюсю, Сикоку и несколько более мелких участков суши объединились в материк. Рельеф территорий особенно не поменялся, что оказалось на руку крупнейшему в мире гигаполису – Токио. Горные вершины выстроили надёжную защиту материка от капризов Тихого океана, а вулканические породы оказались непригодными для обитания химер. Тварей на Японском континенте было не в пример меньше, чем на остальных территориях, потому и подразделение Корпуса рейнджеров там развивалось чуть медленнее, зато купалось, как рыба в масле, в новейших разработках гениальных кибернетиков. Япония по праву гордилась своими разработками в этой области.

Однако новоиспечённый материк по-прежнему часто сотрясался от подземных толчков. Это послужило причиной ускоренного развития наук о земле. Именно благодаря японским исследователям весь мир узнал о пустотах внутри планеты и разветвлённой сети подземных туннелей – местах обитания многочисленных тварей.

– О! Началось! – Юй Бинь предвкушающе потёр ладони и удобнее устроился в кресле.

Ещё раньше, чем таймер на коллоидном экране отсчитал последнюю минуту, на сцену взошли двое. Первый – высокий и статный – отличался шириной в плечах и твёрдостью взгляда; второй – мягкой улыбкой, миловидным лицом и прозрачной тонкостью.

– Самые главные из главных! Ничего себе! – присвистнул Юй Бинь и в притворном раскаянии похлопал себя по груди. – А я без смокинга!

В ответ прозвучал мелодичный смех Ханны и Ван Цзисуань, даже Ху Юньхао и Цао Юйчэнь не сдержали улыбок. Ван Ибо же скептически скривился: чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Их не зря всех собрали на такой высоте!

Появление на собрании руководителей Китайского подразделения Корпуса рейнджеров действительно было небывалым событием. То, что оба, Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь, покинули свои кабинеты на самом верху ЦаПарка ради встречи с рядовыми рейнджерами, свидетельствовало о весьма серьёзном поводе для собрания. Ничего хорошего сложившаяся ситуация не сулила. Несмотря на это, Ван Ибо уважительно цокнул: «Нечасто их можно увидеть вживую».

Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже почти десять лет возглавляли Пекинский Корпус рейнджеров. За этот период их разумным руководством удалось совершить многое.

Эти двое, как и все другие, начинали рядовыми бойцами, сражались рядом с такими титанами, как Фу Мэнпо, постепенно обретали славу и признание, а позднее решили войти в высшие эшелоны власти и поспособствовать развитию Корпуса. За период, что Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь сражались за стенами гигаполиса, они немало хлебнули разочарований, но ещё больше снискали побед. Легенд вокруг этих двоих образовалось не меньше, чем вокруг команды Фу Мэнпо. Взобравшись же на самую вершину, Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь не только выстроили стройную систему рангов и статусов внутри Корпуса, но подмяли под себя всю Ассоциацию. Пускай рядом с ними в совете Ассоциации гибридных людей сидели ещё пять человек, последнее слово по вопросам о жизнедеятельности гибридов часто оставалось именно за этими двумя.

Кроме того, Лю Хайкуань обладал совершенно уникальным, единственным в своём роде гибридным аватаром. Шерсть его льва переливалась всеми цветами радуги и обладала способностью окрашиваться в наиболее подходящий местности цвет, скрывая рейнджера от химер. Подобное свойство БОГ рейнджера приобрёл после экспериментальной процедуры.

Лю Хайкуань, будучи рейнджером шестого ранга, вызвался поучаствовать в смелом проекте Первой Биоэтической Лаборатории – повторной соматической гибридизации. В тела нескольких добровольцев из числа рейнджеров запустили новых нанороботов с наборами генов альтернативных представителей фауны.

К сожалению, эксперимент практически полностью провалился и был свёрнут. Из шести участников проекта сохранить чистый разум удалось лишь троим. Однако двое из них через несколько дней после выхода из лаборатории погибли. Первый умер в схватке с химерой, другой помешался на почве ревности и совершил суицид. Третьему же, Лю Хайкуаню, повезло больше остальных. Его первичный гибрид оказался на удивление «уживчив». Он легко принял соседство с хамелеоном и наделил своего владельца новыми способностями. Тем не менее аналитические карты ППБК рейнджера ещё долгое время после эксперимента показывали внезапные перепады настроения и активности аватара. Лишь спустя долгих три года картина выровнялась. Лю Хайкуань приобрёл небывалую силу и энергетику. Красивый, словно нефритовая статуя, он привлекал к себе взгляды.

Ван Ибо искренне восхищался смелостью этого человека, хотя никак не мог побороть в себе брезгливость: Лю Хайкуань отличался особенной любовью ко всевозможным косметическим модификациям. В этом они с давним партнёром по команде были похожи.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь, гибрид с тонкокостным лисом, не мог похвастаться силой друга, зато прославился как один из самых смертоносных рейнджеров лёгкого класса. Ван Ибо знал немало эпизодов, где тот проявлял излишнюю жестокость.

Крайне кровожадный в бою, Чжу Цзаньцзинь прежде остального бил по слабым местам химер. Компактный и юркий, БОГ-лис медленно расходовал энергию в битве, отсиживаясь за спинами товарищей, а после фурией налетал на противника. Нередко случалось, что, забывшись в боевом неистовстве, Чжу Цзаньцзинь не мог остановиться и атаковал партнёров по команде. Только Лю Хайкуаню удавалось быстро угомонить разбушевавшегося бойца.

– Нам стоит поприветствовать друг друга со всем почтением! Рад вас всех видеть и спасибо, что откликнулись на приглашение, – Лю Хайкуань склонился в поклоне.

Приятный голос мужчины с лёгкой хрипотцой ласкал слух и действовал успокаивающе на возбуждённую аудиторию. Рейнджеры, как один, притихли.

– Здравствуйте! – от яркой улыбки на щеках Чжу Цзаньцзиня появились две глубокие ямочки. – Нечасто мы с вами собираемся настолько внушительным составом. Понимаю, что у всех сейчас голова болит от многочисленных вопросов, потому не будем долго тянуть с прояснением причин собрания. Речь пойдёт о миссии в южном регионе. Сразу оговорюсь, что там химер хватит на всех. Но это не точно!

Чжу Цзаньцзинь вскинул ладонь к груди и щёлкнул пальцами. С разных сторон аудитории раздался сдавленный смех.

– Оправданная неуверенность, – хмыкнул Лю Хайкуань и прижал кнопку на миниатюрном пульте. Заставка на огромном коллоидном экране сменилась картой южных регионов страны. В центре крупным объектом возвышался смоделированный программой образ аграрного мегаполиса. – Речь пойдёт о проблемах с водой на плантации Шаньдун.

Три дня назад ОСПиТА предоставили подробный отчёт об увеличении активности химер в этом регионе. В тот же день пришёл запрос из Шаньдуна на проведение рейда к водонапорным установкам и скважине, питающей плантацию.

– В послании говорилось о перебоях с водой и неровной работе насосов. Ремонтный отряд Шаньдуна не обнаружил поломок внутри агрополиса, потому возникла необходимость проверить первичную водную скважину, – доклад продолжил Чжу Цзаньцзинь. Он перевёл карту несколько ниже и выделил сенсорным маркером небольшую область южнее плантации. – Вот здесь, как вы знаете, располагается одна из самых крупных естественных водных линз в стране. Она уже много лет с избытком пόит плантацию, а также служит резервным источником питьевой воды для гигаполиса Пекин. От её исправности, считай, зависит, будет ли у нас течь вода из-под крана в любое время суток.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь мелко улыбнулся и вновь стал серьёзным:

– Проверять скважину, естественно, отправился дежурный боевой расчёт рейнджеров Шаньдуна, однако никто из рейда не вернулся. Вода же из скважины совершенно перестала поступать в резервуары плантации.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь замолчал с застывшим трагическим выражением на лице. Рассказ продолжил Лю Хайкуань:

– В течение короткого времени мы потеряли сорок великолепных бойцов и получили реальную угрозу аграрному мегаполису. Посевы и поля без полива не выживут. Тем не менее, сложности и трагедии на этом не закончились.

Сразу после выхода рейда из Шаньдуна пропала связь с локационным периметром вокруг водонапорной установки. А ещё на последних снимках и видео со спутника видны неясные тёмные тени около скважины. Что конкретно там случилось, мы сказать не можем. ОСПиТА также даёт крайне сумбурный анализ. Предлагаю вам самим убедиться в неоднозначности ситуации.

Он сделал паузу и вывел на экран крупный снимок с одного из орбитальных спутников Земли. Нечёткая картинка зафиксировала зелёный массив вокруг голубой точки водонапорной скважины и чёрные линии локационного периметра. Изображение было неясным, будто бы замазанным, что странно, учитывая качество аппаратуры, установленной на орбитальном спутнике.

– Этот снимок сделан за час до выхода рейда из Шаньдуна, – пояснил Чжу Цзаньцзинь. – Последнее же видео со спутника мы получили через семь минут после пересечения рейдом локационного периметра.

Теперь на экране появился короткий видеоролик. Всё такая же неясная картинка зелени через несколько кадров сменилась сплошным белым пятном, на котором невозможно было хотя бы что-то разобрать.

– Уверяю вас, спутник вполне исправен, – Чжу Цзаньцзинь предвосхитил возможные вопросы рейнджеров и перещёлкнул каналы на пульте управления экраном, показал снимок с меньшим увеличением. – Сперва изображение было просто «замытым», а позднее совершенно исчезло. Конкретно в этой области.

– ОСПиТА предполагает неисправность тепловых визоров на водонапорной установке, то есть перегрев самой скважины. Такая поломка может отпечатываться подобным образом на снимках из космоса, – принялся пояснять Лю Хайкуань. – Другой версией является полное уничтожение скважины химерами. Однако в этом случае остаётся загадкой, почему изображение пропало с экранов и радаров.

– Специалисты Шаньдуна тоже не могут дать чёткого ответа, – подхватил Чжу Цзаньцзинь. – Ясно одно: водонапорная установка явно повреждена, а охранный локационный периметр в той области нарушен.

– Моё личное мнение обо всей этой ситуации несколько отличается от мнения ОСПиТА, – Лю Хайкуань сделал акцент на неофициальности звучащих слов. Он вновь щёлкнул пультом: обновил изображение на экране. Теперь картинка со спутника выглядела ясной: гигаполис Пекин виделся, как на ладони. – Это снимок с того же спутника спустя полчаса после записи видео над скважиной. Как можете заметить, картинка яркая и чёткая. Никаких помех.

Он замолчал на мгновение, давая рейнджерам возможность проникнуться смыслом сказанного. Чжу Цзаньцзинь попытался что-то сказать, но Лю Хайкуань тускло ему улыбнулся и продолжил:

– Считаю, что спутник исправен, хотя он провёл на орбите Земли уже три месяца. Дело вовсе не в нём.

Из-за палящих лучей Солнца любые спутники и космические аппараты, зависшие на орбите Земли, выгорали крайне быстро, потому космодромы работами в усиленном режиме и без устали запускали новые ракеты-носители со спутниками на борту.

Лю Хайкуань на мгновение прикрыл глаза и продолжил со вздохом:

– Мои партнёры не согласны со мной, однако я считаю, что химерам каким-то образом удалось выломать центральный насос установки. Теперь над водонапорной установкой стоит облако воды – фонтан, поэтому снимки и видео «замыливаются», и мы не видим ясно, что там творится.

«Похоже на правду», – Ван Ибо согласно кивнул.

– Официальные же данные, – Чжу Цзаньцзинь лучисто улыбнулся партнёру. Экран за его спиной раскрылся аналитической картой ОСПиТА, – указывают на малое количество особей в том регионе. Химеры прежде никогда не интересовались водными ресурсами и едва ли изменили свои пищевые привычки.

Недалеко от скважины есть два выхода из подземных туннелей тварей, однако, как уже сказал, крупных скоплений замечено не было. По анализу ОСПиТА не больше тридцати особей среднего размера и около сотни мелких…

– Эй, Ибо, смотри, похоже наш новый рейд-лидер тоже не верит лисёнку-Чжу, – Юй Бинь перегнулся через борт своей операторской ячейки, чтобы ткнуть Ван Ибо под бок и указать на две высокие фигуры, вышедшие на сцену следом с Лю Хайкуанем и Чжу Цзаньцзинем и сейчас застывшие за их спинами.

Однако Ван Ибо тыкать не требовалось. Сяо Чжаня и его названого брата Ван Чжочэна он увидел сразу, едва те появились. Увидел и узнал. Не заметить их с первого ряда было невозможно. Ван Ибо подозревал, что, даже отсиживайся он наверху, всё равно бы прикипел взглядом к великолепному в своей холодности Сяо Чжаню. От привлекательности черт этого лица приторно-сладко становилось на языке и в горле начинало чесаться неясным желанием.

Сяо Чжань, даже находясь в тени, будто бы изнутри светился. Простая одежда – строгая рубашка и брюки – ничуть не умаляла эффекта.

Ван Ибо в один момент почудилось яркое свечение, окружившее стройную фигуру мужчины. Пришлось сморгнуть пару раз, чтобы наваждение рассеялось. Хотя даже так пространство вокруг Сяо Чжаня ощущалось странно. Ван Ибо вдруг показалось, что он видит то, что в старых сказках двадцатого века называли «силовым» или «энергетическим полем». Мощь этого тонкого, почти изящного тела Ван Ибо чувствовал каждой своей клеточкой. Его будто током прошивало, насколько бешеной ощущалась энергетика Сяо Чжаня.

Ничуть не лучше было аватару Ван Ибо. Ванцзи в его сознании резко вспрыгнул на лапы и забил себя по бокам хвостом, стоило Сяо Чжаню подняться на сцену. Даже бафф «Покой» больше не действовал на него. Пума тихонько порыкивал, поводил башкой и всё смотрел, не отрываясь, в лицо Сяо Чжаню.

– О! Какая стать! – восхищённо присвистнул Юй Бинь. – Тонкий-звонкий, но основательный.

Новое кольцо раздражения полоснуло по нервам Ван Ибо, вопрос прозвучал приглушённо, но излишне резко:

– Кто?

– А? Ван Чжочэн, конечно! – Юй Бинь послал другу странный взгляд, будто усомнился в целостности его рассудка, а после вернулся к разглядыванию стоящего рядом с Сяо Чжанем парня.

Ван Ибо с трудом, но всё-таки перевёл взгляд в предложенную сторону.

Ван Чжочэн застыл в центре сцены с неестественно прямой спиной и крайне напряжённым выражением на лице. Казалось, ему было некомфортно находиться в центре всеобщего внимания. Стройный и, безусловно, привлекательный, он ощущался совершенно иначе, нежели названый брат.

В Ван Чжочэне не было строгости и агрессивной животной мощи Сяо Чжаня, зато чувствовалось нечто, очень напоминающее бушующий водный поток.

«Основательный» – какое точное описание!» – Ван Ибо в очередной раз поразился меткости высказываний Юй Биня.

Ван Ибо мало знал о названом брате Сяо Чжаня и даже в его репутационный лист заглянул лишь вскользь, однако помнил, что гибридизацию Ван Чжочэн прошёл с крупным волкодавом азиатской породы. «Собака», «Алабай», «Среднеазиатская овчарка» – стояла расшифровка вида и типа гибрида рейнджера.

Ван Чжочэн ощущался мягким и ласковым на фоне резкого и решительного названого брата.

– Отличный тандем! – хмыкнул Юй Бинь. – Здорово друг другу подходят. Вот только смотрю я на них и…

Он замер на середине фразы, будто не мог подобрать слов, что со словоохотливым Юй Бинем случалось редко.

Ван Ибо выдержал целое мгновение, прежде чем нетерпеливо рыкнул:

– И что?

– …и кажется, – Юй Бинь расплылся в лукавой ухмылке, – что между нашими назваными братьями вряд ли только братские чувства! Пха-ха.

– С чего ты взял?!

В груди Ван Ибо взвилось неясное чувство, больше всего похожее на гнев, а взгляд впился в две фигуры на сцене. Ван Ибо до рези вглядывался в спокойное лицо Сяо Чжаня и отстранённо-напряженное Ван Чжочэна, но так и не сумел разглядеть между ними никакой двусмысленности.

Юй Бинь между тем не унимался:

– Люди говорят. Любовный роман… помнишь? Ты же знать о том ничего не хотел! Хе-хе.

Мелкое хихиканье парня действовало почти отравляюще на неустойчивую после недосыпа психику Ван Ибо, потому ответ прозвучал не только резко, но и излишне громко, благо недостаточно, чтобы их услышали дальше соседних операторских ячеек:

– Не хочу до сих пор!

Ван Ибо ощущал в груди странное смятение, а кровь почти вскипала бешенством. Настолько возбуждённым он чувствовал себя только перед боем с химерами, но никак не в центре собрания рейнджеров. Причину подобного своего состояния Ван Ибо по-прежнему не понимал, но больше не мог оправдать плохим сном.

«Ванцзи, нам надо успокоиться, – дыхание Ван Ибо слышалось излишне частым, в шее и на губах появился противный зуд. – После собрания сходим в «центр психов», а пока спокойнее, друг, дыши медленнее».

Ван Ибо завёл мысленный диалог с пумой, но говорил, скорее, сам с собой. Он попытался расфокусировать взгляд, отвести от сцены, чтобы дать себе возможность остыть, когда буквально напоролся на пристальное внимание карамельно-кофейных глаз. Сяо Чжань смотрел прямо на него.

«А?!» – Ван Ибо показалось, что его со всей силой ударили под дых. Воздух из лёгких внезапно куда-то испарился. Ванцзи в его сознании резко перескочил на задние лапы и встал на дыбы.

В этот самый момент тёплый оттенок глаз Сяо Чжаня изменился: сперва проблесками, после сплошным цветом, радужка окрасилась в насыщенно-алый.

«Красные!» – Ван Ибо не поверил собственным глазам. Сумбурные образы ночных сновидений вновь всплыли в памяти. Именно эти глаза он видел сегодня ночью! Именно от их взгляда хотел и не мог сбежать!

Сяо Чжань продолжал гипнотизировать его взглядом, не разрывал контакт. Ван Ибо чувствовал, будто его затягивает, словно в омут, отнимает волю. Это раздражало. Волна негодования накрыла с головой, в груди родился глухой рык: «Ты влез в мои сны?! Как посмел?!»

Пума в его сознании мягко опустился на лапы и припал к земле, приготовившись к прыжку. Ван Ибо ощутил, как тетивой натягиваются мышцы в теле.

Внезапно Ван Чжочэн чуть склонился к уху Сяо Чжаня, отвлёк его внимание на себя. Тот же медленно обернулся к названому брату, чуть кивнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ван Ибо показалось, что ему отвесили знатную оплеуху, а ещё ведро воды вылили на голову. Стоило Сяо Чжаню отвести свой взгляд, наваждение рассеялось. Однако эмоции никуда не исчезли: на смену внутреннему смятению и ярости пришло бешенство.

– Старик, угомонись! – недовольное ворчание Юй Биня прилетело молотом по голове. – Ты чего взвился? Вроде бы всегда предпочитал втихаря отсиживаться. Отчего сейчас решил шоу с обращением устроить?

Ван Ибо не понял, потешался ли друг над ним или беспокоился, зато верные слова подействовали отрезвляюще. Совладать с неразумными эмоциями было необходимо, понимал Ван Ибо, тем более причин для таких всплесков не было ни одной.

«А-а, что же я творю?!» – Ван Ибо внутренне застонал и попытался расслабиться. Получилось далеко не сразу.

– Понимаю тебя, Ибо, – теперь стало ясно: Юй Биня его поведение определённо забавляло. Не зря же тот вновь принялся хихикать. – Сяо Чжань – красавчик, каких мало. Его брат тоже ничего! Не влюбиться сложно, ха-ха! Однако давай с этим позже, ок? Мы всё-таки на работе, ха-ха!

– Ещё хоть одно слово, и я тебя покалечу, – совершенно серьёзно пригрозил Ван Ибо и попытался сосредоточиться на докладе, звучащем со сцены.

– …стойки локационного периметра расположены шестиугольником вокруг водонапорной установки, – распинался Чжу Цзаньцзинь. – Между ними проложены барьеры с высоковольтным кабелем.

– Задачей рейда в этой миссии станет сбор и передача точных и подробных сведений о происшествии, поиск останков тел павших рейнджеров и выживших (надеюсь, кто-то из первого рейда уцелел), – Лю Хайкуань легко коснулся груди, будто озвучивал желание собственного сердца, – а также самостоятельный ремонт оборудования скважины или подготовка территории для прибытия ремонтной бригады из плантации.

– В случае, если самостоятельный ремонт невозможен, – Чжу Цзаньцзинь внёс ясность в задачу, – потребуется сплошная зачистка области от химер, чтобы техникам ничего не мешало.

– Что там приключилось, мы не знаем, – поделился Лю Хайкуань, – потому и созвали вас всех на сегодняшнее собрание.

– Против обыкновенного, на этот рейд ОСПиТА не предложила назначения для рейнджеров, как и не подготовила точных анализов того, с чем придётся столкнуться, – Чжу Цзаньцзинь на мгновение смешно, по-лисьи, сморщил миниатюрный нос, точно вдохнул неприятный запах.

– Именно, – согласился Лю Хайкуань. Он светло улыбнулся в зал. – По этой причине мы решили обратиться к вам за волонтёрской помощью. В этот раз в миссию за стены гигаполиса отправятся те команды, участники которых сами захотят. Мы никого заставлять не станем.

– Однако определённые ограничения всё-таки имеются, – вклинился Чжу Цзаньцзинь. – Психосоматический центр Корпуса озвучил собственные рекомендации: за стены города не выйдут отряды, в составе которых есть раненые, а также те, которые недавно вернулись из походов. В ходе исполнения нынешней миссии могут возникнуть непредвиденные обстоятельства, потому просим всех вас помнить о разумности.

– Это не капризы, – Лю Хайкуань подхватил мысль и постарался смягчить озвученную строгость. – Мы действительно понятия не имеет, с чем придётся столкнуться. Нынешний рейд может обернуться тяжёлой битвой, а может оказаться лёгкой прогулкой к водному источнику.

На коллоидном экране вновь появилось изображение области водонапорной установки со спутника. Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь ненадолго замолчали, точно давали участникам собрания возможность ещё раз оценить степень опасности предстоящего мероприятия.

– Мы дадим вам время для размышлений, – Лю Хайкуань щелчком погасил картинку. На экране вновь отразилась заставка с эмблемой Корпуса рейнджеров, – а пока давайте поприветствуем наших старых друзей, вернувшихся накануне из Токио.

Он обернулся к Сяо Чжаню с тёплой улыбкой:

– Сяо Чжань и Ван Чжочэн. У названых братьев и отменных бойцов за плечами множество успешных рейдов и ценный багаж в виде знаний. Сяо Чжань имеет шестой ранг и статус рейд-лидера. Он возглавит этот поход. У Ван Чжочэна четвёртый ранг, а также великолепные технические навыки. Он в одиночку может разобрать и заново собрать Пулю.

Ван Чжочэн попытался сдержаться, но не сумел – прыснул со смеху, а Лю Хайкуань продолжил:

– Длительная командировка в японское подразделение Корпуса не прошла для них даром. Немногие знают, что Сяо Чжань и Ван Чжочэн ездили в Токио по программе обмена опытом и не только учились у наших японских коллег, но и представляли разработки наших специалистов в Японии. Сяо Чжань и Ван Чжочэн отлично проявили себя в боевых заданиях на территории Японского континента, за что заслуженно получили похвалу руководства, а также сумели повысить собственные статусы.

Эти двое расскажут, с кем, возможно, предстоит столкнуться. Сяо Чжань, Ван Чжочэн, прошу.

Он коротко поклонился товарищам и уступил место на первой линии, Чжу Цзаньцзинь последовал за ним.

[1] Физический смысл **напряжения нулевой последовательности** \- это напряжение нейтрали относительно земли. Заземление.


	7. VI

VI

Ван Чжочэн на приглашение кивнул, выступил на пару шагов вперёд, но остался стоять чуть в стороне, только руки на груди сложил. В его насупленном взгляде, направленном в спину Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо привиделось неодобрение.

– Спасибо, господин Лю. Мы постараемся быть краткими и конкретными, – Сяо Чжань принял пульт управления экраном из рук Лю Хайкуаня и вышел в центр сцены.

С Ван Ибо же сегодня явно творилось что-то странное: Сяо Чжань сказал всего пару фраз, а его пума припал на передние лапы и высунул язык. Аватар не дышал – почти кашлял. У самого Ван Ибо сердце то удары пропускало, то о рёбра стукалось, точно выломать пыталось, а всё потому, что Сяо Чжань с каждым шагом приближался к нему всё ближе. От центра сцены до первого ряда операторских ячеек было рукой подать.

Ван Ибо вдруг показалось, что он чувствует запах Сяо Чжаня. Почти с полной уверенностью он мог сказать, какого аромата у того парфюм и чем пахнет гибрид в облике гепарда. Такого быть не могло, ведь аватары запаха не имели, но Ван Ибо ЧУВСТВОВАЛ! На языке появилось послевкусие терпкого бергамота и сандала, а в нос ударили пряный мускус и перец. Будоражащие, волнующие запахи! От крупной дрожи, сковавшей позвоночник, на затылке волосы встали дыбом. В голову будто бы десяток иголок воткнули. Ван Ибо содрогнулся всем телом, вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. Никакой симпатии к этому человеку, как думалось Юй Биню, он не испытывал. Наоборот, Сяо Чжань его раздражал. Больше – бесил. Ван Ибо буквально трясло от одного взгляда в центр сцены.

Сяо Чжань же, если и чувствовал гудящее негодование рейнджера, ничем того не выдал. Он спокойно оглядел аудиторию и глубоко вздохнул. Только в последний момент скользнул взглядом по операторской ячейке Ван Ибо и чуть задержал внимание.

Неосознанно Ван Ибо глухо зашипел, когда их глаза вновь встретились. Взгляд Сяо Чжаня больше не был алым, но Ван Ибо по-прежнему чудились алые искры в самой его глубине.

Вдруг Ванцзи в его сознании мягко перекатился на спину и полностью расслабился, только хвостом принялся отбивать частый ритм. Ван Ибо в тот же миг словно выключили. Сяо Чжань лишь на мгновение удержал его взгляд и отвернулся к залу, а Ван Ибо показалось, что мир внезапно перевернулся: там, где секунду назад горело и жглось бешенством, почти ненавистью, сейчас стало до дрожи сладко и пусто. Негой в сознании растеклось спокойствие, и только редкие капли раздражения, точно неаккуратные мазки кисти неопытного художника, напоминали о недавних эмоциях. А ведь всё, что случилось, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня.

В самый последний момент, перед тем как лишить его своего внимания, Сяо Чжань чуть улыбнулся: самым краешком губ, едва заметно, но только ему. Этого хватило, чтобы перекроить эмоциональный остов Ван Ибо. Шкала активности его аватара вмиг перескочила в позицию покоя, а взвинченные чувства улеглись.

Ван Ибо почувствовал, что человеку, стоящему перед ним, Сяо Чжаню, доверяет. Каждому слову или взгляду доверяет. Пусть даже тот ничего не говорил. Это чувство шло откуда-то изнутри и природу имело крайне нечёткую. Однако едва Ван Ибо это понял, голова немедленно стала ясной. Недавняя мигрень совершенно прошла, а внимание больше не размывалось. Видимо по этой причине он вдруг услышал приглушённый одобрительный гул, наполнивший Большую экспозиционную аудиторию.

Рейнджеры внимательно разглядывали нового рейд-лидера Корпуса.

Мгновение назад спокойное настроение Ван Ибо вновь зажглось гневным фитилём. Отчего-то было неприятно слышать воодушевлённый шёпот и понимать, что на Сяо Чжаня точно так же, как он сам, уставились тысячи глаз. Даже недавняя улыбка больше не казалась Ван Ибо предназначенной ему.

Сяо Чжань же, словно позволяя рейнджерам насмотреться, молчал. Наконец, он склонился в поклоне перед аудиторией:

– Приветствую старых друзей и рад познакомиться с новыми. Чуть больше года я отсутствовал в родном Корпусе, а кажется, будто вижу вас всех впервые. Это наверняка из-за перелёта! Ха-ха! Здорово наконец оказаться дома!

Спокойный голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал мягко, мелодично. Лёгкие интонации обласкали слух, а от звучания смеха у Ван Ибо всё тело свело. Эти звуки, усиленные акустическими панелями аудитории, прошили сознание, точно молнии.

«Голос НАВЕРНЯКА с модификацией!.. Не может быть иначе!» – у него вдох в горле застрял. Дыхание оборвалось хрипом. Даже аватар в сознании принялся мелко поскуливать, точно был не огромным кибернетическим котом, а собакой. Слишком яркие эмоции полоснули лезвием по нервам. Сяо Чжань прямо перед его взглядом вдруг наполнился внутренним светом: нестерпимо-ярким, но таким, от которого невозможно было глаз отвести.

Глаза жгло, горло саднило, в груди будто бы угли рассыпали. Ван Ибо силился вдохнуть, хотя сам того не желал. Понимал, если вдохнёт, наполнится его ароматом, а если ещё хоть раз услышит голос, непременно потеряет свой: «Заткнись! Молчи! Не говори больше ничего!»

Однако его мысленный приказ никто не услышал, а тихий стон утонул в общем гуле. Шутку и улыбку Сяо Чжаня аудитория встретила дружным восторженным вздохом.

– Для приветствий и обмена новостями мы позднее выделим время, а сейчас давайте вернёмся к теме собрания, – Сяо Чжань вновь стал серьёзным. Лицо его приняло спокойное, деловое выражение.

Даже Сяо Чжань его не пожалел.

«Каждое выражение… как в калейдоскопе, – лихорадочная мысль зависла в сознании Ван Ибо в ответ на живую мимику Сяо Чжаня. Тот говорил, а Ван Ибо только и мог, что смотреть и слушать. Даже дышал он, казалось, через раз. Весь окружающий мир обратился фоновым шумом, и только человека на сцене он видел ясно. Пума внутри него тоже застыл в нерешительности. – Юй Бинь говорил о мистике, не врал…»

Мистика или нет, но Сяо Чжань был на работе. Ван Ибо, теоретически, тоже. Однако первый исправно выполнял свои обязанности. Второй же только через два полных вдоха и чувствительный пинок от Юй Биня вновь включился в реальный мир. Ван Ибо чувствовал, будто внутри него постоянно перещёлкиваются какие-то странные выключатели, а в горле то и дело начинает свербеть. Понять подобное состояние он был не в силах, но его аватар по-прежнему пребывал в блаженно-игривом покое, потому Ван Ибо вновь решил подстроиться. Сяо Чжаня он по-прежнему слышал чётко и ясно, теперь попробовал вникнуть в смысл произносимых слов.

– За год многое могло поменяться, так что я лишний раз сверился с анализом, составленным ОСПиТА, – Сяо Чжань больше в зал не смотрел. Он странно-нервно повёл плечами, будто ткань рубашки о кожу потиралась неприятно, и щёлкнул кнопками на пульте управления. На огромном экране позади него открылись четыре аналитические карты с подробным отчётом по региону плантации Шаньдун. – Вплоть до недавнего времени особенной активности химер в указанной области отмечено не было, как верно заметил господин Чжу. Зелёные насаждения и рыхлая земля препятствуют созданию здесь подземных туннелей. Только в этих двух местах, где местность холмистая, – он открыл карту области и указал на ряд чёрных точек, – есть выходы из-под земли.

Опять же, сводные отчёты фото- и видеорегистраторов в этой области, а также отчёты рейнджерских патрулей указывают на вялость химер, – Сяо Чжань вывел на экран крупную пейзажную фотографию.

Линия горизонта на изображении сливалась с небом в жёлто-буром, выжженном солнцем оттенке. В некоторых местах земля проплешинами серела, а в других – заливалась изумрудными оттенками свежей зелени. В этих последних зонах плотными насаждениями стояли молодые деревья. На фотографии химер видно не было, однако следы их присутствия ясно имелись.

– Если верить этим данным, – продолжил Сяо Чжань, – нас ждёт несложная миссия с прогулкой на водопой.

Он улыбнулся одними губами и вновь вывел на экран карту окрестностей плантации:

– Как только минет пик солнечный активности, мы должны будем внимательно изучить указанную область, по возможности провести ремонт самостоятельно или очистить территорию и дождаться техников. При таком раскладе миссия завершится в течение двадцати семи часов. И это, к слову, самый позитивный из возможных вариантов развития ситуации. Всё просто.

Ван Чжочэн за его спиной скептически хмыкнул. Вслед за ним в зале раздались нервные смешки. Сяо Чжань общее настроение поддержал:

– Да, я тоже в это не слишком верю, а учитывая мою репутацию и историю, могу сразу сказать, что просто однозначно не будет, пха-х!

Теперь улыбка у Сяо Чжаня получилась более живой, а эмоции аудитории – яркими.

– Если же мы будем ориентироваться на альтернативное течение рейда, нам стоит приготовиться минимум к бою, максимум – к бойне.

Слова прозвучали страшные, но Сяо Чжаню каким-то образом удалось произнести их почти шуткой. Неудивительно, что со всех сторон Большой экспозиционной аудитории послышался заливистый смех.

– За стенами, по мнению ОСПиТА и по моим скудным воспоминаниям о единственном рейде в этой области, в котором я участвовал шесть лет назад, могу сказать, что встретим мы там достаточно неприятных тварей, – Сяо Чжань вновь прижал кнопки пульта, и на экране появились карты с изображением и описанием четырёх типов химер. – Сразу оговорюсь, что их там действительно было немало, хотя особенных проблем они не доставляли.

– Прежде всего, конечно же, «Гарпии», – Сяо Чжань вывел на первый план крупное изображение летающей химеры. – В этой области у них почти всегда перья на крыльях. Размеры небольшие – до метра-полутора. В том единственном моём рейде у источников наши летуны здорово намучились с этими гадостями, но никакого существенного ущерба не понесли. Особенно много их в зелёных насаждениях, так что стоит быть особенно внимательными. У водонапорной башни, подозреваю, будет наибольшее их количество.

– Следующий класс, с которыми придётся помучиться, – «Гончие», – теперь Сяо Чжань вывел на экран изображение особи среднего размера с огромной зубастой пастью.

Больше всего химера напоминала собаку, однако не имела ни шерсти, ни глаз. Кожные покровы твари оказались совершенно голыми, исключая переднюю часть тела. Здесь из туловища химеры торчали острые, как шипы, кожные наросты.

– В семидесяти километрах от локационного периметра, информацию о котором вам напомнил господин Чжу, замечены несколько выходов на поверхность из туннелей. Переходы разведаны неглубоко, но, скорее всего, ведут к ближайшей горной гряде, – Сяо Чжань задумчиво рассматривал изображение химеры. – Все же помнят, что эти прелести предпочитают ночные свидания? После захода солнца в одиночку лучше не блуждать, если, конечно, вы не желаете стать третьим между такими двумя красавцами.

В этот раз аудитория отреагировала по-разному: нервные смешки рейнджеров, которым не посчастливилось близко познакомиться с мощными челюстями химер класса «Гончая», смешались со стонами летунов. Этих последних обычно отправляли в норы и туннели тварей в качестве приманки.

Гончие, жители темноты, прекрасно себя чувствовали в замкнутых пространствах, но терялись на открытых площадках. Потому их выманивали лёгкие классы, а остальные отряды заканчивали дело.

– В течение всего рейда патрулирование будет проводиться одновременно тремя отрядами. Дистанция между командами – два километра. Длительность патруля до смены – три часа, – Сяо Чжань коротко выдохнул. – Состав – мили и танки. Летуны в дозоре.

Когда Сяо Чжань на мгновение замолчал, перещёлкивая каналы, из зала послышался звучный голос:

– Почему бы тягачей не поставить в дозор? Так можно было бы сократить радиус и частоту патрулей.

– Можно, конечно, господин Фу Мэнпо. Кстати, рад вас видеть в добром здравии, – Сяо Чжань с улыбкой обернулся в зал, поклонился давнему знакомому. – Однако тягачи слишком заметны, вы и сами это должны понимать. Кроме того, в битве против гончих и гарпий этот класс слишком быстро расходует энергию. Мы не можем быть столь расточительны, ведь не знаем, с чем придётся столкнуться дальше.

– Принято, – Фу Мэнпо согласно кивнул на объяснения.

– Следующий класс, – Сяо Чжань указал себе за спину, где уже красовалось описание очередного типа химер, – встречается нечасто, но нам, похоже, не повезёт. Мы идём к водному источнику, так что этих вредителей непременно встретим. «Мурены» обитают в воде и практически не выходят наружу. Напалмом их травить бесполезно, а кожа практически не поддаётся механическим повреждениям.

Сяо Чжань переступил с ноги на ногу, опустил на мгновение взгляд в пол:

– В том единственном моём рейде в этой области нашего с Чжочэном товарища девятиметровая особь утащила за собой на дно источника. Спасти мы его не сумели. Так что давайте все будем предельно осторожными рядом с водой, – он устремил твёрдый взгляд в аудиторию. – Шайбы и летуны к воде не приближаются. Мили – только парами. При обнаружении химеры класс «Мурена» немедленно сообщить об этом мне и дождаться следующих распоряжений.

– Также по оценке ОСПиТА могут встретиться крупные особи, – Сяо Чжань с очевидным облегчением переключил картинку. Теперь на экране появилось изображение панцирного монстра размером с дом с огромными клешнями. – На видео шестидневной давности этот малыш отметился в пятнадцати километрах от скважины. Габариты особи не превышают норму, так что, думаю, тягачам тоже найдётся работа.

Фэ Мэнпо хохотнул, приняв выпад в свою сторону, а Сяо Чжань вновь улыбнулся.

– Другие классы тоже вполне возможны, но ОСПиТА в самых плохих раскладах даёт позитивную оценку, – Сяо Чжань свернул изображения химер на экране, оставил только карту местности.

– Что говорит ОСПиТА по летающим классам? Ожидаются только гарпии? – новый вопрос послышался из центра аудитории.

– Вы про «Нетопырей»? – Сяо Чжань понятливо кивнул. – Понимаю вашу озабоченность, ведь сам как-то пострадал от них, однако в регионе водонапорной башни их ни разу замечено не было. Соглашусь, что это странно, ведь рядом туннели, хотя подозреваю, что шум воды их отпугивает.

– Принято! – вновь раздалось из центра.

В ответ Сяо Чжань вновь кивнул, а Ван Ибо, наконец, сумел выдохнуть. В течение всего рассказа, пока говорил Сяо Чжань, он никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от его лица. Описанные классы химер Ван Ибо, как и все рейнджеры, прекрасно знал.

Ещё в Академии рейнджеров курсантам подробно объясняли, почему твари разделяются именно на классы и типы, а не на разновидности: из-за постоянных и множественных межвидовых скрещиваний химеры теряли и приобретали определённые свойства. Ни одна тварь целиком и полностью не повторяла другую, однако по-прежнему была похожей. Потому для простоты навигации, а также в попытке выстроить хотя бы первичную классификацию, химер было принято разделять по основным характеристикам: размеру, типу конечностей и кожного покрова, особенностям охотничьих привычек и среде обитания. Другие параметры тварей постоянно менялись. По этой причине за стенами городов часто намного важнее типов противников оказывалась выбранная стратегия рейд-лидера и скорость его реакции на обстановку.

Всё это было понятно, тем не менее сосредоточиться на этом моменте Ван Ибо удалось далеко не сразу. Его взгляд постоянно цеплялся за родинки на лице Сяо Чжаня или за лёгкий локон, непрестанно скользящий у того между бровей.

«Как он может его не замечать? Неужели не раздражает?» – в один момент Ван Ибо поймал себя на желании подойти к Сяо Чжаню и заправить этот непослушный локон назад в укладку. По непонятной ему самому причине это стремление не казалось неправильным. Нелогичным – да, пожалуй, но не «неправильным».

– Соответственно, в нынешней миссии рейду понадобятся все виды БОГов, – Сяо Чжань его мыслей, очевидно, не слышал, неровного состояния, судя по всему, не замечал. Он продолжал доклад и теперь смотрел только на экран. Коллоидный монитор обновился тактической картой будущего рейда в регионе плантации Шаньдун. – На плечи летунов ляжет функция внешнего обзора и ночного дозора. Тягачи понадобятся для силового вмешательства и блокирования химер, пока остальные восстанавливают укрепления скважины и локационный периметр. Танкам придётся попробовать себя в роли рабочих лошадок: предстоит перенести ремонтный блок водонапорной установки из хранилища к месту поломки.

Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся недовольно скривившемуся названому брату, а после продолжил:

– Основная работа по убийству химер ляжет на плечи мили. Будьте внимательны: в той области, вероятнее всего, придётся вести бой в околоводном пространстве, так что все баффы с электричеством не подойдут.

Он выдержал паузу и внимательно прислушался к реакции аудитории на заявление.

«Велишь отказаться от самого популярного усиления и ещё хочешь одобрение услышать?» – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся, когда из зала послышались ворчание и недовольные стоны.

Однако Сяо Чжаня, казалось, ничуть не раздосадовал подобный ответ. С совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, он продолжил ставить условия:

– От участия в миссии придётся отказаться и тем, у кого установлены апдейты биотического чипа типа класса «T-shock», – Сяо Чжань щёлкнул по пульту. На экране появилось изображение одной из достопримечательностей гигаполиса Пекин – огромного многоступенчатого фонтана перед зданием Управления Социальных и Медицинских вопросов. – Если предположения господина Лю верны, вшитая в тело аватара защитная оболочка с током высокого напряжения станет большой проблемой. По очевидным причинам, подобные модификации БОГов могут доставить немало хлопот всему рейду.

Теперь рейнджеры отреагировали более ровно: все понимали верность принятого решения рейд-лидера.

– Если события в рейде будут развиваться не в позитивном ключе, о котором я говорил в начале, нас ждёт достаточно напряжённый поход. Сметная длительность миссии составляет тридцать восемь часов, – Сяо Чжань вновь вернул на экран тактическую карту рейда. – Не забываем, что наши первостепенные цели – разведка и ремонт водонапорной установки. Также нам в обязательном порядке предстоит уделить время на восстановление локационного периметра.

Коллоидный экран вновь обновился – появилась карта в крупном увеличении. От гигаполиса Пекин была нарисована ломаная линия маршрута до проблемного региона и ниже, к самой водной скважине. Сяо Чжань продолжил объяснение:

– От нас до транспортной развязки Цзинань, ближайшей к плантации, 798 километров. Сюда рейд доставит Пуля. В Шаньдун нам не надо, так что дань вежливости окажем в другой раз (сейчас не будем тратить время), – он отметил маркером точку агрополиса на карте и перевёл курсор ниже. – Отсюда мы выйдем своим ходом. До скважины всего пятьдесят километров.

Сяо Чжань вновь замолчал, позволяя рейнджерам зафиксировать информацию, а после вернул на экран эмблему корпуса.

– Как вы уже наверняка поняли, в этот рейд выйдет всего один транспорт, – Сяо Чжань скрестил пальцы рук в замок, – а в Пуле двести мест. Учитывая рекомендации Психосоматического центра и мои требования, выбор у нас невелик.

«Я бы сказал, что он минимален, – хмыкнул Ван Ибо. – С таким количеством ограничений эта пара сотен желающих рисковать своей шкурой в малопонятной миссии едва ли наберётся».

Действительно, «центр психов» не позволит выйти за пределы города неполным составам отрядов и тем, кто недавно вернулся из рейдов. Подобные критерии отсеивали без малого две тысячи бойцов. Вторым условиям об электрических баффах в комплектах улучшений аватара Сяо Чжань отсеял половину оставшихся. Даже если рейнджер готов был расстаться с электрошокерами ради выхода в рейд, это никаким образом не получилось бы сделать за оставшиеся до выхода несколько часов. Из подходящих критериям полутора тысяч рейнджеров минимум у половины стояли высоковольтные прошивки шкуры БОГа. Так что выбор, рисковать своими шкурами или нет в этом рейде, могли делать лишь от силы четыре сотни бойцов.

– Я прекрасно понимаю ваше возможное недовольство и смятение, однако обращаю внимание на повышенный уровень опасности миссии и особенные условия, – Сяо Чжань прямым взглядом обратился в зал. – Этот рейд мы проведём малой группой. Если первичные анализы ОСПиТА верны, большой отряд только вызовет ненужное внимание химер. Кроме того, для выполнения поставленных перед нами задач вполне хватит 200 бойцов.

Он помолчал некоторое время, видимо, оценивая реакцию. Гул в зале по-прежнему держался, потому Сяо Чжань продолжил объяснять план предстоящей миссии:

– Как обычно, мы выдвинемся в ночь и на рассвете прибудем в начальную точку миссии. Пеший маршрут невелик, так что до скважины мы должны будем прибыть через полтора часа. В этот период, как вы знаете, химеры наименее активны. Так что у нас буду все шансы закончить свои дела быстро.

«Всё верно и точно рассчитано», – Ван Ибо уважительно покивал головой. За стенами гигаполисов передвигаться даже в облике БОГов было комфортнее всего по ночам, когда Солнце не пыталось растопить землю. Однако именно в тёмное время суток на охоту выходили химеры, у которых перед рейнджерами неизменно оказывалась масса преимуществ. Получалось неудобно, потому рейды старались проводить бои именно на рассвете или закате дня, когда химеры были вялыми.

– О том, какой ремонт нам возможно предстоит провести, расскажет мой названый брат, Ван Чжочэн, – Сяо Чжань видел колебания рейнджеров, потому старался сделать максимально полную экспозицию миссии. – Многие из вас знают его как прекрасного специалиста по техническому оснащению рейда. В Токио же он тоже не сидел без дела, уверяю вас.

Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся и поманил Ван Чжочэна к себе. Тот подошёл не сразу, сперва припечатал названого брата недовольным взглядом, будто тот не дал ему отсидеться в тишине и покое, однако вперёд вышел вполне уверенно.

– Будем считать, что от моего имени со всеми вами поздоровался брат, – Ван Чжочэн размениваться на мелочи, вроде приветствий, не стал. Он забрал у сияющего улыбкой Сяо Чжаня пульт от экрана и немедленно принялся тыкать в кнопки.

«Конкретный парень, – хохотнул Ван Ибо. – Он мне уже нравится!»

– О, какой прелестный бука! – захихикал рядом Юй Бинь. – Так и хочется его потискать.

– Что, Сяо Чжаня больше не хочешь обмусоливать по косточкам? – поддел друга Ван Ибо.

– Как-то, знаешь, нет, – не растерялся тот. – Слишком серьёзный и жесткий парень.

– Отчего же? – хмыкнул Цао Юйчэнь. – Он же постоянно улыбается.

– Это да, – согласился Юй Бинь, – только за улыбочкой, кажется, кожаный хлыст и короткий поводок припрятал.

Юй Бинь выглядел несколько потерянным, а ещё насупленным, точно ребёнок, расстроенный подаренной не по его вкусу конфеткой, что Ван Ибо не сумел сдержаться: прыснул со смеху:

– Пха-ха-ха! Брат, именно так и разбиваются слухи и легенды, выстроенные вокруг человека. Потому и считаю, что лучше уж никаким досужим сплетням не верить.

– И зачем я с тобой общаюсь?.. – Юй Бинь посмотрел на него странным взглядом, а после со вздохом покачал головой, будто смирялся с неизбежной бедой всего мира.

Новый приступ хохота унять Ван Ибо удалось не сразу.


	8. VII

«Даже с учётом всех невыясненных моментов и возможных опасностей миссия не должна получиться сложной», – всё ещё посмеиваясь, Ван Ибо с интересом разглядывал высокую фигуру в центре сцены на фоне яркого экрана.

Ван Чжочэн потешно хмурил брови и недовольно ворчал себе под нос. О предмете этого недовольства Ван Ибо мог только догадываться, но оттого становилось ещё смешнее, тем более Юй Бинь рядом продолжал восхищаться «прелестными мармеладными щёчками» главного «технического специалиста будущего рейда».

«Нас ждёт лекция по «Прикладной механике»? Пхах!» – с широкой улыбкой на своём лице Ван Ибо ничего сделать не сумел. Даже скулы начало саднить. Вроде бы не случилось причин для подобного веселья, однако на душе у него ощущалась странная лёгкость.

«Зато голова болеть перестала», – Ван Ибо рассудил, что в этом заслуга успокоившегося аватара.

Стоило только Сяо Чжаню замолчать и отойти на второй план, Ванцзи в сознании Ван Ибо спокойно улёгся и только изумрудными глазами ловил блики огромного экрана. Ван Ибо прекрасно знал, на кого направлено внимание его пумы, однако в нужную сторону старался больше не смотреть. Надоедливой юлой в голове гудела мысль о мистической притягательности их нового рейд-лидера.

– Если в задачу рейда изначально закладывают ремонт водонапорной установки, не должны ли техники сразу выйти за стены вместе с рейнджерами? – Ван Цзисуань задумчиво разглядывала схему типового водозабора, какие обычно устанавливали в аграрных мегаполисах. – Ведь случись там чуть более сложная поломка, без специалистов ни одна команда не справится.

Цао Юйчэнь мельком заглянул в экран девушки и покачал головой:

– Ты не то смотришь. Модель чуть иная. Гляди!

Он пережал четыре клавиши на сенсорной панели своего монитора, продублировав изображения с коллоидного экрана к себе, а затем вывел на первый план крупную фотографию водонапорной установки:

– Источники Шаньдуна одни из самых древних, потому там установлены системы прошлого поколения. Они исправно работали и не доставляли проблем, поэтому их не стали менять.

– Сейчас они работать перестали, – заметил Юй Бинь.

– Верно. Хотя это впервые на моей памяти, – Цао Юйчэнь коротко нахмурился и ткнул в свой экран. – В общем, тут мало электроники и много механики. Понадобится максимум гаечный ключ и сноровка, чтобы исправить неполадки.

– Зачем же тогда снимать электрощитки и T-shok? – Ханна задала резонный вопрос.

– Локационный периметр нарушен и, вероятнее всего, сама станция водонапорной установки пострадала от химер, – напомнил Цао Юйчэнь. – В скважине тока нет, но не в обслуживающей её машине.

– Полагаю, Сяо Чжань и Ван Чжочэн разработали достаточно чёткие планы ремонта разнообразных поломок насоса, потому и не говорят ничего о техническом персонале в составе рейда, – Ху Юньхао задумчиво следил за явно нервничающим докладчиком в центре сцены.

– Ван Чжочэна считают чуть ли не гением по технике, – Юй Бинь направление взгляда партнёра по команде в точности повторил, только глядел с большим интересом.

– Он гений и есть, – подтвердил Ху Юньхао. – Про Пулю господин Лю Хайкуань не преувеличил. Несколько лет назад Ван Чжочэн поддался на откровенную провокацию. Его вообще частенько из-за всяких мелочей задирали, но тут особенно ретивые решили его проучить, когда ни брата, ни партнёров по команде рядом не было. Ван Чжочэна напоили и отправили чинить пережёванный огром транспорт.

– О! Слышал-слышал! – Юй Бинь радостно подхватил историю. – Только меня уверяли, что Чэн-Чэн за брата вступился и затеял драку, потому и нажил себе неприятелей.

– Я таких подробностей не знаю, – пожал плечами Ху Юньхао.

– Согласен, это детали, – Юй Бинь явно пребывал в восторге, даже пальцами принялся пощёлкивать. – Самое забавное, что те ушлые парни решили записать на видео позор «технического специалиста Ван Чжочэна». В шахте Пули они установили больше трёх десятков камер.

– Это подло, – Ван Цзисуань неодобрительно поджала губы. – Какими бы замечательными способностями Ван Чжочэн не обладал, в нетрезвом состоянии он мало что мог бы сделать.

Юй Бинь еле дождался, пока девушка закончит фразу, а после расплылся в ликующей улыбке:

– А вот и нет! Ха-ха! Чэн-Чэн утёр всем нос! Он едва на ногах стоял и вряд ли ровно бы по линии прошёл, заставь его кто, но не только умудрился привести корпус Пули в божеский вид, но и перелопатил всю прошивку и электронику! Он гений!

– Подтверждаю, – Ху Юньхао слабо улыбнулся. – Та Пуля сейчас в пром-парке на западе, но, говорят, до сих пор исправно работает и выводит рейды.

– Вот как, – теперь уже Ханна долгим взглядом изучала высокого парня на фоне мигающего экрана. – Получается, раз у нас в рейде подобный техник, сложностей с ремонтом водонапорной станции возникнуть не должно?

– Предлагаю дождаться пояснений, – Ван Ибо неаккуратным взглядом мазнул по названым братьям на сцене и немедленно напоролся на острый, странно-требовательный взгляд с алыми искрами. Это немного притупило интерес к Ван Чжочэну и, одновременно, спровоцировало глухое рычание приподнявшего массивную морду Ванцзи. – Вряд ли от нас станут что-то утаивать.

Подобное внимание Сяо Чжаня укололо новой волной неразумной реакции, потому Ван Ибо поспешил отвернуться. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось разбираться в причинах поведения аватара.

– Судя по картам на экране, Ван Чжочэн намеревается нас всех научить ремонту водонапорной установки, ха-ха, – Цао Юйчэнь указал на множество схем и технических рисунков, появившихся на коллоидном экране.

Действительно, Ван Чжочэн, закончив, наконец, выстраивать в ровный ряд необходимые для доклада отчёты и изображения, принялся бесстрастным голосом объяснять:

– Полагаю, надеяться на то, что нам понадобится только вставить в розетку выпавшую электрическую вилку питания скважины, не стоит. Придётся озадачиться ремонтом, потому рекомендую всем лишний раз подумать, стоит ли выходить в этот рейд.

Он развернулся к аудитории и обвёл зал светлым, но пустым взглядом:

– Предстоит работать с водой и в воде, потому запреты на любые прошивки электричеством выглядят разумными. Призываю вас не игнорировать эти рекомендации. О самой водонапорной установке и плантации стоит знать несколько важных моментов.

Ван Чжочэн вывел на экран крупные изображения агрополиса и проблемной скважины:

– Всем известно, что Шаньдун построили на уцелевших ресурсах разрушенного Цзинаня. Древний город спасти от химер не удалось, зато прошлые поколения забрали всё, что могли. Сейчас плантация насчитывает девять ярусов и больше семи тысяч пахотных угодий. Согласно статистике, на территории Шаньдуна действуют 5874 института и 54 исследовательских лаборатории. Этот агрополис снабжает провиантом четверть восточного побережья континента, – Ван Чжочэн выделил яркой подсветкой изображение города. – Плантация стоит на подземном озере Даминху. Многие называют этот резерв «водным бочонком» или «резервуаром», мне же хочется помнить, что когда-то это озеро не было подземным и украшало великий Цзинань.

Ван Чжочэн на мгновение замолчал, а Ван Ибо вдруг показалось, что сейчас увидит иллюстрации из энциклопедии о потерянном наследии человечества.

На страницах многотомного издания исследователи скрупулёзно фиксировали утраченные из-за буйства Солнца и химер богатства планеты и цивилизации. О Цзинане тоже говорилось немало.

Этот город пал одним из первых: по течению реки Хуанхэ в город вошли твари. Их появление оказалось неожиданным и принесло трагедию. Город был разрушен до основания. Жителям повезло ещё меньше. Лишь единицам удалось спастись из того ада. Однако химеры, пожрав всех, кого смогли отыскать, не остались на месте. Каменные развалины не представляли для них интереса. Это оказалось на руку человечеству.

Верховное правительство рассудило, что природные ресурсы утраченного города представляли значительную ценность, потому через несколько лет в Цзинань вошли рейнджеры. Под их охраной проводилась эвакуация: кроме ценностей и плодородного слоя земли, специалисты сумели вывести в более благоприятное место озеро Даминху. Вскоре на новой территории основали агрополис Шаньдун.

– Ещё неделю назад Даминху питала скважина, установленная на естественной водной линзе, – никаких ностальгических картинок Ван Чжочэн собранию Корпуса рейнджеров показывать не стал, просто переключил изображение на водонапорную установку и продолжил доклад. – По очевидным причинам работоспособность этого устройства видится наиважнейшей задачей.

На экране появилась схема водонасосной станции.

– Конечно же, у Даминху остались резервные источники внешнего водного питания, потому запасов воды в плантации хватит на какое-то время, однако время это сильно ограничено, – Ван Чжочэн зачем-то поднял глаза к потолку аудитории, – по оценкам техников Шаньдуна, чуть более недели при нормальной формуле и механизме потребления воды.

Сяо Чжань за его спиной негромко цыкнул, а Ван Чжочэн криво усмехнулся:

– Это самый позитивный из прогнозов.

– Согласно общей статистике для агрополисов уровня Шаньдун, – скептический голос раздался откуда-то сверху, – объёмов воды, хранящихся в Даминху, едва ли хватит на четыре дня полноценного питания плантации.

– Нам стоит торопиться, верно? – Ван Чжочэн замечания не смутился. Как ни в чём не бывало он продолжил. – Над расширением альтернативных источников питания озера сейчас активно работают техники Шаньдуна.

– Даминху, даже зашитое в каменный подземный мешок, выглядит величественно, – Ван Цзисуань тяжело вздохнула, – будто тёмное зеркало, отражающее все пороки и беды человечества. Если оно обмелеет, посадкам и пахотным полям плантации не выжить.

– У вас с Ханной Шаньдун был первой базой, так? – Ху Юньхао нежно коснулся руки супруги. – Направили сразу после Академии?

– Мы сами попросились подальше от гигаполиса, – Ван Цзисуань скупо улыбнулась.

– Там красиво и спокойно. У нас оказалось время, чтобы привыкнуть и приспособиться к новым условиям, – Ханна пояснила мысль подруги. – Шаньдун постоянно и весьма активно развивался. Не знаю, как сейчас, но в то время почти каждый квартал появлялись новые культуры выращивания. Урожай с полей снимали несколько раз в год, и повсюду слышались переливы множества водных источников и фонтанчиков. Экосистему агрополиса постоянно совершенствовали, но одно оставалось неизменным: повсюду стояла водяная дымка. Воздух был пропитан водой.

– Несмотря на это, духоты, как в сауне, не было, – подхватила Ван Цзисуань. – Водный покров необходим растениям, но и людям там живётся комфортно. Влажность совершенно не ощущается.

– Действительно, красиво, – Ху Юньхао искренне улыбнулся девушке. – Давай съездим туда, когда с починкой скважины всё разрешится. Хочу увидеть то, что настолько восхищает мою жену.

– Договорились, – Ван Цзисуань засияла счастливой улыбкой.

Между тем на экране рядом с изображением водонапорной установки появилась карта анализа почвы и водной линзы.

– От скважины в Даминху отведены три водных контура. Все они проложены под землёй на уровне рыхлых известняков, так что химерам до них не добраться, – Ван Чжочэн акцентировал важную информацию. – То есть поломка на этом уровне невозможна. Внутри агрополиса, как вам уже сообщили, тоже всё в полном порядке. Остаётся сама скважина.

Ван Чжочэн выделил области на схеме водонапорной установки:

– Вот в этих двух позициях поломка наиболее вероятна, так как механизму уже много десятков лет. При плохом раскладе ремонт предстоит делать вручную в воде: будем переустанавливать гидробак[1] и очистительные сооружения станции. Извне или дистанционно никаким образом подобную механическую работу сделать нельзя.

– Вторая метка отвечает за позитивный анализ ситуации, – Ван Чжочэн прижал джойстик пульта управления экраном и приблизил картинку. – Электрощитовая водонапорной установки зашита в кессон недалеко от локационного периметра. Именно отсюда перестал поступать сигнал о работе в штатном режиме всей системы.

Предполагаю, что химеры повредили сам кессон или начало сбоить устройство автоматической работы скважинного насоса. В первом случае нам придётся разгребать завал и настраивать всё заново, во втором – ограничимся перезапуском автомата и перепрошивкой системы очистки и водоотведения, – теперь Ван Чжочэн вернул на экран карту прилегающей к скважине территории. – Хочу отдельно отметить, что при повреждении центрального насоса скважины или фильтров глубинной очистки ввязываться в ремонт рейд не станет. Понадобятся специальные машины и оснащение для глубоководных работ.

– При обнаружении проблем такого уровня рейд будет немедленно переведён в режим зачистки местности, – Сяо Чжань выступил вперёд, встал рядом с братом, – а из Шаньдуна по нашему запросу отправят всё необходимое.

– Учитывая объём предполагаемых даже в позитивном случае работ, лучше, чтобы в рейд вместе со мной отправились ещё несколько техников. Мы, конечно же, не специалисты, однако с нехитрым ремонтом справимся самостоятельно, – Ван Чжочэн оглядел аудиторию. – Вся техническая документация с моими пометками вложена в профайл рейда.

Ван Ибо показалось, что паре знакомых он кивнул, а одному даже улыбнулся, будто приглашал избранных людей с собой на прогулку по парку, а не на встречу с химерами в малопонятной обстановке.

– Выбирать любимчиков нехорошо, милашка Чэн-Чэн, – Юй Бинь игриво поцокал языком.

– Завидуй молча, ягуаристая задница, – ухмыльнулся Ван Ибо. – Этот цветочек явно не для тебя рос.

– Да я и не претендую как-то, – не растерялся тот. – Боже упаси! Меня его брат со свету сживёт! А ведь я ещё планирую наклепать пару-тройку маленьких ягуарчиков! Ха-ха.

– Пф-ф, удачи тебе в этом нелёгком деле, – Ван Ибо прыснул со смеху, – и не зови меня посидеть с малышами.

– Прекращай ржать и поменьше язви, чёрная морда, – Юй Бинь состроил обиженную гримасу, – а то наш новоиспечённый рейд-лидер на тебя, похоже, уже зуб точит.

При упоминании Сяо Чжаня Ван Ибо неосознанно вздрогнул и оглянулся. Тот действительно прежним странно-требовательным взглядом высверливал в нём дырку. Смешливый настрой мигом слетел с него, хотя вместо раздражения внутри родилось непонятное чувство, больше всего напоминающее радость.

– Знать бы ещё за что… – его сердце глухо стукнулось о рёбра, потому Ван Ибо поспешил отвести взгляд в сторону.

Легче не стало: со сцены вновь раздался голос Сяо Чжаня:

– На сегодняшний момент никаких иных достоверных сведений о рейде не появилось. Господин Лю, господин Чжу и мы с Чжочэном сообщили вам всё, что могли. Выходить в этот рейд или нет – решать только вам. Мне же осталось только представиться всем вам в качестве рейд-лидера.

Ван Чжочэн отдавать брату пульт от экрана не стал, сам убрал лишнее с экрана и заменил анкетой из личного дела Сяо Чжаня.

– Фотка удачная, – Ван Чжочэн лукаво усмехнулся.

Шутку оценили и в зале: разрозненные смешки раздались из разных концов Большой экспозиционной аудитории.

– Полагаю, кроме удачной фотографии в личном деле, я смогу предложить рейду ещё несколько интересных моментов, – Сяо Чжань на выходку названого брата только хмыкнул. – Надеюсь, мой бафф-комплект сможет в некоторой степени компенсировать всем участникам рейда отсутствие электрических модификаций биотического чипа и аватара.

«Отличная компоновка», – Ван Ибо внимательно рассматривал карту бонусов главы рейда.

Конечно же, каждый рейнджер сам заботился о прокачке и улучшении характеристик собственного БОГа, однако не только эти показатели облегчали бой за стенами гигаполисов. В битве порой очень выручали баффы, наложенные на отряд пати-лидерами, а на рейд – рейд-лидером.

Рейд-лидер руководил армией БОГов и отвечал за выполнение миссии. Он имел связь с каждым бойцом в рейде, хотя контактировал только с лидерами отрядов. Неудивительно, что у него была возможность воздействовать на всех.

«Жаль, пользуются этим немногие», – Ван Ибо досадливо хмыкнул.

При всей полезности бафф-комплекта рейд-лидера, его установка и прокачка занимала немало времени и в любом случае сильно истощала рейнджера. Именно по этой причине немногие лидеры рейдов ставили на чип расширения для всего рейда.

Ван Ибо уважительно хмыкнул, увидев сложное в использовании, но крайне эффективное улучшение выносливости и защиты членов рейда: «Прошивка «второй кожей» заняла, наверное, пару суток».

В общем списке бафф-комплекта рейд-лидера Ван Ибо увидел несколько неизвестных ему названий на английском и японском языках. Внутри немедленно засвербело любопытство: «Что-то новенькое?»

– О! Этот бафф ещё на стадии эксперимента! – Цао Юйчэнь восхищённо охнул и ткнул в малопонятное название на японском. – Я только третьего дня смотрел видео с его испытаний. Эффект просто потрясающий, да и с характеристиками БОГа Сяо Чжаня сочетается отлично! Только его релиз из-за каких-то багов[2] отложили.

– Видимо, баг пофиксили[3]… – Юй Бинь нетипичным для себя серьёзным взглядом смотрел на экран.

– Что даёт? – сдержать интерес Ван Ибо не сумел.

– Улучшение скорости атак и передвижения БОГа, – Цао Юйчэнь с готовностью пояснил. – Смысл в том, что характеристики рейд-лидера в определённой части передаются всему рейду. То есть коэффициент увеличения скорости бойца напрямую зависит от показателей самого рейд-лидера.

– У Сяо Чжаня же заоблачные цифры! – Ван Ибо показалось, что его воздуха лишили.

Он ещё при первом взгляде на анкету Сяо Чжаня захотел посмотреть на того в бою. Теперь же, выйди он в рейд под началом Сяо Чжаня, на собственной шкуре испробует указанные скорости!

– Точно! Остаётся надеяться, что в «сыром» виде этот бафф не окажется пустышкой, – Цао Юйчэнь ухмыльнулся одними уголками губ.

– Не думаю, что Сяо Чжань оставил бы его в бафф-комплекте, будь он совершенно бесполезным, – Ханна безразлично пожала плечами.

– Тоже верно, – согласился Цао Юйчэнь.

«Отличный бафф-комплект! Редко такой увидишь! – Ван Ибо позволил себе искренне восхититься, ведь понимал, что ради каждого из двенадцати улучшений Сяо Чжань провёл над собой серьёзную работу. Ван Ибо, как лидеру отряда, каждый раз приходилось вкалывать в поте лица, чтобы ровно прошиться и отработать каждое улучшение для своего отряда. Здесь же речь шла о бонусах для более чем ста рейнджеров! – Колоссальная работа!»

Сяо Чжань дал рейнджерам вдоволь насмотреться на свой бафф-комплект и после долгой паузы подал голос:

– Как вы знаете, я и Чжочэн накануне вернулись из Японии, и нам сразу же приходится выходить в рейд.

Ван Чжочэн вновь чуть нахмурился, но перебивать Сяо Чжаня не стал, только вывел на экран рядом с его анкетой свою личную карточку.

– Очевидно, что на сегодняшний момент у нас нет отряда, – Сяо Чжань лучисто улыбнулся.

– Эта улыбка – оружие массового поражения! – Юй Бинь присвистнул.

Судя по восторженным вздохам, такого же мнения придерживались многие рейнджеры. Однако даже в общем гуле голосов достаточно чётко прозвучал резонный вопрос:

– Почему бы не присоединиться к бывшей команде? Она же до сих пор в строю.

– О! Слухи подъехали! Хи-хи, – теперь Юй Бинь принялся совершенно откровенно хихикать.

– Давай без этого, ок? – Ван Ибо готов был выматериться, но только утомлённо вздохнул. Из всего, что он сегодня услышал и увидел, вырисовывался в достаточной степени привлекательный образ рейд-лидера Сяо Чжаня: ответственного и основательного, старательного и вдумчивого, рассудительного и решительного. Ван Ибо он без всяких преувеличений был симпатичен, но и только. Осмысление своих эмоций и реакции аватара Ван Ибо решил отложить на более позднее время. Тем более в этот самый момент Сяо Чжань на сцене едва заметно вздрогнул, а после побелел лицом.

– Вам должно быть известно, – начал он не слишком уверенно, – что Пэн Чуюэ…

Договорить Сяо Чжаню не дал Ван Чжочэн. В отличие от брата, в этот момент его глаза горели решительным голубым огнём. Ван Чжочэн устремил твёрдый взгляд на высокого жилистого рейнджера в западном секторе аудитории:

– Вроде бы мы́ с братом были в Японии, а не вы, – кривая усмешка приподняла уголки его губ. – Но, возможно, до Японии вести доходят быстрее, чем распространяются в рядах рейнджеров в пекинском Корпусе?

– Чжочэн… – Сяо Чжань смотрел на брата нечитаемым взглядом. По крайней мере, Ван Ибо понять это выражение не сумел.

Ван Чжочэн же на брата не обратил никакого внимания, он смотрел только на излишне ретивого рейнджера, осмелившегося не ко времени вспомнить о прошлом:

– В таком случае, позвольте я вам расскажу. Наш прошлый отряд был расформирован. Его бывший лидер в настоящий момент заслужил статус рейд-лидера, как и мой брат, а ещё находится на реабилитации после серьёзного ранения. Так что, – он развёл руками, – вернуться нам никак не получится.

– Год – большой срок. Тем более велик он для рейнджера, постоянно сражающегося с химерами, – Сяо Чжань подхватил фразу Ван Чжочэна, не стал отмалчиваться. Ван Ибо заметил, что с минутным замешательством тот уверенно справился. – Насколько я знаю, наши прежние товарищи образовали новые отряды и сейчас выполняют важные поручения. Наша встреча непременно состоится при первой же возможности, но на эту миссию мы с братом хотели бы попроситься в отряд к кому-нибудь особенно лояльному.

Сяо Чжань слегка улыбнулся и шуткой окончил фразу, от недавней слабости в нём не осталось и следа. Неудивительно, что его новое настроение подхватили неровные смешки из зала.

– Ха! Выкрутились! – Юй Бинь с воодушевлением хлопнул в ладоши, будто отметил отличную выдержку названых братьев.

«Согласен. Ловко перевёл тему, – Ван Ибо отразил эмоцию друга, но руки отбивать не стал, ограничился ухмылкой. – Интересно, они к кому-то конкретному попросятся или же дождутся личных приглашений?»

Взгляд Ван Ибо бессмысленно блуждал по залу, отмечая знакомых лидеров отрядов. К приглушённому гулу голосов он не прислушивался, хотя замечал на многих лицах сомнение. Действительно, какими бы опытными бойцами Сяо Чжань и Ван Чжочэн ни были, рейд-лидер за стенами города всегда был вынужден больше руководить походом, чем сражаться. По этой причине рейд-лидеры почти всегда состояли в составе определённого отряда, но не возглавляли его сами. Случалось даже, что отряды создавались именно для поддержки и защиты рейд-лидера, а не выполнения определённых боевых задач.

«Рейд-лидер в отряде – лишняя головная боль для любого пати-лидера», – Ван Ибо вновь повернулся к сцене и откинулся в кресле.

Ни одной мысли о будущем рейде или составе отряда у него не появилось, точно звучащие речи к нему не имели ровным счётом никакого отношения. Странно, но о своём участии в предстоящей миссии он тоже не думал. Вместо этого он рассматривал напряжённое лицо Ван Чжочэна и не менее сложное выражение Сяо Чжаня: «Для вас сейчас самое разумное – присоединиться к устойчивому, сильному отряду, где все друг другу доверяют и окажутся способными отвести опасность от рейд-лидера и рейнджера, ответственного за выполнение важной задачи. Однако для любой команды новые участники – это всегда риск».

– Мой класс – шайба, наземный D, – Сяо Чжань стойко выдерживал взгляды и шёпот аудитории, при этом не забывал улыбаться.

Ван Ибо вновь зацепился за эту улыбку. Как и во все предыдущие случаи, она рождала внутри него странную дрожь и скреблась по нервам хрипами пумы. Ванцзи реагировал на Сяо Чжаня уже не так остро, но настороженности не растерял. Аватар будто выжидал чего-то, Ван Ибо это его состояние разделял, хотя не до конца понимал.

«Потенциальная энергия лидера и ненормальная привлекательность – гремучая смесь, хех, – Ван Ибо долгим взглядом прослеживал изгибы стройного тела Сяо Чжаня – линии длинных рук и ног, прямой и гибкой спины – всё говорило о кошачьей пластике. – Гепард вам идеально подходит, господин Сяо».

Ван Ибо вдруг ясно представил себе Сяо Чжаня в образе БОГа: мышцы тонкокостной кошки в шаге туго перекатывались под пёстрой шерстью и за природной грацией прятали душу охотника. Ван Ибо, словно наяву, видел стремительный бег гепарда, способного в скорости спорить с ветром. В каждом прыжке или движении пластичного тела хищник сливался с воздухом: время для него переставало существовать, а пространство проглатывалось размеренным дыханием.

«Хочу это видеть!» – Ван Ибо вдохом порезал горло: оно в нервном хрипе зажалось спазмом.

– Конечно же, полноценным бойцом меня теперь считать нельзя, – Сяо Чжань слегка пожал плечами, – но и существенных проблем команде от моего присутствия не стоит ожидать. Я всё-таки умею постоять за себя.

Он криво усмехнулся и сложил руки за спиной:

– Тип моего БОГа определяет особенности, но сильными сторонами я могу обозначить скорость реакции, атаки и передвижения, сноровку и ловкость, а также способность маневрировать в бою с многочисленными противниками. Безусловно, ударной силы во мне немного, тем не менее задачи отслеживания и убийства мелких тварей я вполне успешно выполняю.

– Слышал, в одном из рейдов он в одиночку разделался с кучкой гарпий на утёсе, – Юй Бинь в очередной раз влез со своими комментариями. – По рассказам, он уделал пять тварей прямо в воздухе, а потом как ни в чём не бывало приземлился прямо перед носом своего пати-лидера. Хе-хе.

– Пф-ф, у него точно нет крыльев? – Цао Юйчэнь скептически приподнял бровь.

«Только если нарисованные, хе-хе», – Ван Ибо не сдержал ухмылку.

– У брата среднетяжёлый класс. Его танк – это крупный волкодав, – теперь Сяо Чжань представлял Ван Чжочэна, пока тот пытался натянуть на лицо непроницаемую маску. Получалось не слишком ровно. – Алабай привык носить напалм и, поверьте, умеет им пользоваться. Атакующие навыки у брата тоже отличные.

Ван Чжочэн на сцене явно себя чувствовал не слишком комфортно, а теперь его ещё и нахваливали перед всем Корпусом, неудивительно, что скулы его чувствительно порозовели, а взгляд метал громы и молнии в названого брата.

Это отметил не только Ван Ибо – Юй Бинь самым нахальным образом разглядывал смущённого Ван Чжочэна:

– А мне говорили, что гибриды с псовыми не отличаются эмоциональностью. Однозначно врали, ха-ха-ха!

– Мы присоединимся к одному из отрядов и безоговорочно подчинимся пати-лидеру. Заранее прошу прощения за возможные неудобства, – Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся и слегка поклонился аудитории. – Надеюсь, многие из вас уже определились с мнением о своём участии в рейде, потому давайте завершать наше затянувшееся собрание.

Он мельком взглянул на брата (Ван Чжочэн кивнул о готовности системы), а после продолжил:

– Спасибо тем, кто уже отправил свои заявки на участие в рейде.

Изображение на коллоидном экране вновь поменялось: появился список семнадцати отрядов, вызвавшихся выйти за стены в миссию у водонапорной станции Шаньдуна. В перечне команды обозначались именем и фотографией своего лидера, а рядом высвечивалась основная информация о репутации и составе отряда.

«О, отряд Фу Мэнпо идёт в рейд! – Ван Ибо уважительно хмыкнул. – Ничуть в том не сомневался, не зря же он появился сегодня в Корпусе. Сяо Чжаню и Ван Чжочэну стоило бы присоединиться к этим ребятам. Рядом с Фу Мэнпо и Ван Цзяэром они точно будут как за каменной стеной».

Ван Ибо вспомнилось столпотворение в холле ЦаПарка вокруг Фу Мэнпо. Рейнджеров из его команды Ван Ибо лично не знал, хотя почти всех досконально изучил по отчётам и видеозаписям рейдов. Эффективность работы и согласованность действий у них всегда оказывалась на высоте!

– Ого! С нами за стены выступит легендарная команда?! Господин Фу, примите мою благодарность, – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся. – Эта миссия точно обойдётся без особенных приключений и опасностей. Пха-ха.

Радость Сяо Чжаня отразилась в смехе рейнджеров из команды Фу Мэнпо. Особенно было слышно заливистый хохот Ван Цзяэра.

– Не переживайте: мои ребята оставят по несколько тварей каждому рейнджеру! – звучный голос Фу Мэнпо вызвал новую волну веселья.

– С вами в рейде, господин Фу, я буду спокоен, – Сяо Чжань склонил голову в поклоне.

«Верное решение: сильная команда сумеет позаботиться о безопасности рейд-лидера», – Ван Ибо неосознанно нахмурился. Он видел искреннее уважение Сяо Чжаня к Фу Мэнпо и был, в сущности, солидарен с этим чувством, однако Ванцзи в его сознании вдруг рассерженно зарычал и выпустил когти. Шкала активности аватара вновь взлетела.

«Да что же это такое?! – Ван Ибо едва справился с подступившим к горлу раздражением. – Ванцзи, брат, спокойнее! С кем бы в отряде Сяо Чжань ни вышел в рейд, нас это не касается».

Однако пума его не слушал: он всё смотрел на Сяо Чжаня и хлестал себя длинным хвостом по бокам.

«Бред какой-то…» – Ван Ибо глухо простонал.

Вдруг мощный кулак врезался ему под ребра: реальный мир требовал к себе внимания.

Юй Бинь сверлил его недовольным взглядом:

– Ибо, ты чего тормозишь?!

– Разве? Вроде вполне себе успеваю, – Ван Ибо скрипнул зубами.

Судя по всему, его ответ не пришёлся по душе другу: Ван Ибо вновь пнули, а Юй Бинь принялся испепелять его взглядом:

– Ты почему ещё не подал заявку на участие?!

– Разве надо? Вы точно хотите участвовать? – Ван Ибо кивнул в сторону о чём-то тихо беседующих в углу сцены Лю Хайкуаня и Чжу Цзаньцзиня. – Говорили же, что выпустят в рейд только при полном согласии команды.

– Ты дурак? – Юй Бинь смотрел на него недоверчивым взглядом, точно сомневался в целостности рассудка. – Мы все хотим в этот рейд! Даже не сомневайся!

Юй Бинь занёс кулак для нового удара, но Ван Ибо уклонился и обвёл взглядом партнёров по команде. Нетерпения в ответных взглядах он не увидел, зато разглядел решимость.

– На вас нет ни T-shok-а, ни щитков или ранений. Значит, точно пропустят, – Цао Юйчэнь сложил руки на груди.

– Вода – ценный источник. Надо всё проверить, – Ху Юньхао согласно кивнул.

– Надо помочь плантации. Не стоит оставаться в стороне, – Ван Цзисуань поддержала мнение мужа.

– Кажется, в этом рейде мы узнаем нечто новое и важное, – Ханна растянула губы в мягкой улыбке. – В этой миссии, как и во всех будущих, я встану рядом с Ибо-гэ.

– Отличная команда у нас, да? – Юй Бинь прыснул со смеху, победно сверкнул глазами.

Призывные напевы в голосе девушки и сарказм друга Ван Ибо пропустил мимо ушей, зато задал важный вопрос:

– Ты сняла шаровую молнию?

– Да, по твоей рекомендации, сразу по завершении предыдущей миссии, – улыбка Ханны померкла. Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза и чуть склонила голову, признавая свою оплошность.

Ван Ибо тоже вспомнил о случайности, едва не завершившейся трагедией.

Электрические модификации БОГа пользовались высоким спросом, так как не раз подтверждали свою эффективность в бою. При соприкосновении с незащищёнными панцирями участками кожи разряды тока парализовали химер или существенно снижали их агрессию. Бывали даже случаи, когда твари умирали, получив высоковольтный удар. Однако и для рейнджеров подобные улучшения случались опасными. Ровно так и вышло с «Шаровой молнией» Ханны. В релизном описании бафф выглядел привлекательным, но на деле принёс только лишнюю головную боль.

Выпущенным электрическим током девушка не смогла управлять. Он отреагировал на активность как химеры, так и БОГа. Ван Цзисуань едва спаслась от заряда, когда Ханна попыталась атаковать им пару гончих. Скопа в тот момент неудачно появилась на линии огня. Дальше – больше: скрыться от электрического шара тоже оказалось сложно. Заряд молнии долго преследовал БОГа в небе.

– Хорошо. Тогда причин отказываться от миссии действительно нет, – Ван Ибо перед отправкой заявки на участие в рейде длинно выдохнул.

– Тц! Негусто, – Юй Бинь, рассматривая список вызвавшихся команд, досадливо цокал языком.

– А чего ты хотел? – Цао Юйчэнь вскинул брови. – Ограничений слишком много, да и мало кто готов подставлять свои задницы под пасти химер в малопонятной миссии.

– Всего двадцать одна команда… Если там ад, то мы идём на смерть, – странная изломанная гримаса застыла на лице Юй Биня.

– Ты же вроде бы хотел в этот рейд? – Ван Ибо вдруг стало неуютно. Ровно такие же панику и бешенство, нетерпение и страх он чувствовал в себе и уже даже не пытался разобраться в их причинах.

– Вот и всё, друзья, – Лю Хайкуань с каменным лицом выступил вперёд, встал рядом с Сяо Чжанем. – Спасибо вам, что вызвались. Эта миссия действительно важна не только для Корпуса, но для гигаполиса и плантации. Мы окажем рейду полную поддержку.

– Вода – ценный ресурс, потому оставить без внимания эту проблемы мы не можем, – Чжу Цзаньцзинь выступил в центр сцены. – Команды операторов и рейд-ангелов приведены в полную боевую готовность. Они обеспечат устойчивый канал связи. Мы с Хайкуанем тоже сядем у мониторов. 

– Именно, – кивнул Лю Хайкуань. – Я также могу пообещать мгновенную реакцию на любые изменения обстановки в проблемной области. Мы постараемся свести к минимуму опасность для рейнджеров.

– По рекомендациям рейд-лидера, – Чжу Цзаньцзинь коротко улыбнулся Сяо Чжаню, – проведено переоснащение транспорта и вашей экипировки. Камеры нативных костюмов[4] дополнительно прошили водоотталкивающей плёнкой. Также были модифицированы напалмовые установки. Их покрыли пластизолевым напылением. Огонь в условиях боя в воде не особенно полезен, хотя его с собой лучше всего иметь. Технический отдел и Ван Чжочэн прописали новые алгоритмы защиты металлических баллонов: под пластиком жидкий напалм будет в сохранности.

– Вау! Так это Чэн-Чэн придумал? Какой умница! – Юй Бинь восхищённо присвистнул.

– Подпись под приказом о переоснащении стояла Сяо Чжаня, – Цао Юйчэнь пожал плечами, точно ничего нового для себя не услышал.

– Тогда понятно… – Юй Бинь довольно осклабился и вдруг подскочил в кресле. – Эй! Что за дела? Неужто?!

Улыбка на его лице растеклась от уха до уха, а взгляд сделался масляным.

– Юй Бинь, что за реакция? – Ханна с подозрением покосилась на парня.

– Душка-Чэн с братцем идут с нами! – Юй Бинь явно был в восторге.

– А? – Ван Ибо не поверил сперва своим ушам, а после – глазам.

Он впился взглядом в собственное имя рядом с идентификационным номером его отряда. Ещё секунду назад обозначение ничем не отличалось от привычного: рейтинг команды пульсировал зелёными обозначениями, а классовый состав участников сливался в разноцветной пятигранной призме – символе полного комплекта. Теперь же всё изменилось: напротив его собственного имени высветилось имя Сяо Чжаня, вокруг цифрового номера команды появилась круговая эмблема рейд-лидера, а количество участников увеличилось на два бойца. Суть подобных перемен была очевидна: Сяо Чжань и Ван Чжочэн пожелали присоединиться к ним в этой миссии.

– Теперь нас семь человек! Не терпится посмотреть на них в бою, – Юй Бинь быстрее других принял и переработал поступившую информацию. Выводы, которые он для себя сделал, и перспективы подобного сотрудничества, видимо, ему нравились.

Ван Ибо же в этот момент был согласен на меткое определение «тормоз»: он никак не мог взять в толк, отчего Сяо Чжань записался к ним, а не к, допустим, тому же Фу Мэнпо? Это подвешенное состояние, больше всего похожее на шок, внезапно разбилось о спокойный и, показалось, мягкий голос, прозвучавший со сцены.

– Мы постараемся не доставлять лишних проблем и быть полезными команде, – Сяо Чжань смотрел прямо на него, но не улыбался.

В этом взгляде Ван Ибо привиделись нерешительность и тихая просьба. Осознание этих внезапных эмоций накрыло его с головой, потому даже раздражённое цыканье Ван Чжочэна прошло мимо него.

– Хорошо, – он, наверное, сказал это вслух, хотя сам себя не услышал.

В ушах отчего-то зашумело, а щёки свело странной судорогой. Зато с первого раза получилось согласно кивнуть: он принимал новых бойцов в отряд. Сяо Чжань же на пару мгновений удержал его растерянный взгляд, а после слегка улыбнулся. Тут же, как и в прошлый раз, Ван Ибо почудилось, будто его укрыли теплом, а холку пумы огладили мягкой рукой. Ванцзи, секунду назад беспорядочно мечущийся в сознании, вдруг затих, только зелёными глазами продолжал цепляться за алые всполохи во взгляде Сяо Чжаня.

– Рейд выдвигается в путь вечером. Время готовности – 20:00. Время отправления рейда – 20:35. У вызвавшихся есть время подготовиться, – Сяо Чжань вновь включился в работу, хотя Ван Ибо был готов поклясться, что испарина на его висках и избыток слюны, которую приходилось через слово сглатывать, появились вовсе не от духоты.

[1] Гидроаккумуляционный бак – гидробак – здесь собирается вода перед фильтрацией.

[2] Баг – ошибка, «корявость» кода.

[3] Фиксить – исправлять, убирать.

[4] «Нативный» костюм – боевой костюм рейнджера. О нём будет подробно рассказано в следующих главах.


End file.
